Sacred is the Windswept Time
by CassBlake
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977. Now Complete with all twenty chapters posted!
1. A Potion Blunder for All Time

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes: This has been a project a while in the making, and has been a labor of love for me. I'm pleased to finally share it with my fellow readers. I hope you enjoy the story, as it's my first delving into the "Marauder Age". The story is complete in twenty chapters, however due to the editing process only one chapter will be postedper week over a course of twenty weeks. Be patient, as the story may turn out well worth the wait!Please feel free to leave comments about the story!

Blessed Be,  
Cassie Blake  
19 February 2005

_Sacred is the Windswept Time_  
By C.K. Blake

One: A Potion Blunder for all Time

It was Tuesday, and Harry Potter really hated Tuesday. Hated it with a passion. After breakfast, which was usually a delicious meal of eggs, various pastries, and sausages, he was forced to accompany his fellow seventh year Gryffindors to the dungeons for Double Potions with the Slytherins. Recently Severus Snape, snarky Potions professor, and all around Greasy Git, had taken a real disliking to him, as opposed to the previous years of merely being unable to tolerate anything "reeking" of Potter as he'd once so elegantly put it, because for the last few weeks Harry's Potions partner was none other than the most feared individual in a Potions classroom, Neville Longbottom, who could botch a potion simply by looking at it crossways.

Harry groaned as he took his seat at his worktable, wondering what in all of his young life he'd ever done to deserve Neville Longbottom as a Potions partner. At least Hermione was usually patient with Neville. It wasn't that Harry didn't like Neville. That wasn't it at all. Neville while unable to remember certain things was a rather decent bloke; he just wasn't cut out for Potions. How he did well enough on the Potions O.W.L. to actually remain in the class was beyond anyone's guess, still he was in the class. Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and mentally began to brace himself for the hazard to his all around good health and temperament, as Neville Longbottom scuttled into the classroom, and quickly took his seat next to Harry.

A few moments later the Greasy Git, also known as Professor Snape stalked into the classroom, his long black robes billowing around him dramatically. Harry swallowed thickly as he had a particular nasty feeling that the Potions professor really had it in for him today. Apparently Hermione and Ron had similar notions as they both turned in Harry's direction and gave him looks of pity, while shaking their heads in sympathy.

Snape took his usual position behind his podium and looked about his classroom, a particularly nasty expression on his face this Tuesday morning. He narrowed his eyes and glared over at the Gryffindors and then raised a black brow and smirked at his Slytherins, before finally straightening up and clearing his throat as he began to speak. "Now, before we begin, I suppose I owe you one final lecture, just to get it through to your small and still developing intellects. First I think I should test your knowledge of the potion we are about to begin making. Can anyone tell me why Thyme is not be used in the making of the Sleeping Draught of Prophetic Dreams?"

Snape looked around the classroom, frowning immediately at the sight of Hermione Granger's arm being flung about in the air in her desperation to show off her massive intelligence. He rolled his eyes before snapping, "Miss Granger, will you cease and desist that foolish arm waving before you poke someone's eye out! And Mr. Malfoy, proceed to tell us the answer."

Draco stood up and looked smug as he explained, "When the herb Thyme is added to the Sleeping Draught of Prophetic Dreams it acts as a catalyst to the Agrimony present in the potion. Agrimony is used to slip away in dreams unnoticed, however when mixed with Thyme it acts as a time travel agent, and as everyone is aware, Time Travel is strictly limited, and Time Travel Potions are banned by the Administration of Potions, under bylaw 9673, sub-indexed 4."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sent a glare in the arrogant Slytherin's direction, and immediately heat flooded her cheeks as Malfoy's Potions partner, Blaise Zabini, winked at her and blew a kiss in her direction. Ron of course was completely oblivious, and Harry was curious at the interaction he'd witnessed between his friend and the quiet Slytherin, but quickly buried that thought as they were now being directed to bring out their cauldrons and gather the supplies and ingredients for the potion.

Harry would later wonder what on earth had possessed him to allow Neville to get the potion ingredients.

"Don't worry about setting up the cauldron, Neville. I've got it. You just get what we need," Harry said, as he set up the fire with a quick flick of his wand and, "Incendio."

Neville looked up to the line of students and found himself behind Goyle and in front of Malfoy. Neville should have known this was a bad place to be, but he was too worried about getting the correct ingredients for the potion. He was determined not to botch this one up. After all it wouldn't do to have both Professor Snape and Harry Potter yelling at him.

Finally Neville was at the table where the ingredients for the Sleeping Draught of Prophetic Dreams were methodically laid out. Everything that he needed: a bottle of Yellow Rose water, the toenail of a Cornish pixie, bay leaves, hibiscus blossoms, honeysuckle blossoms, lilac blossoms, juniper, fig leaf, laurel, lavender, mugwort, rue, wormwood, vervain, anise, and agrimony.

Once Neville had everything gathered he began to walk back to his worktable where Harry had the cauldron set up, but there was a hand on his shoulder as someone stopped him. "Here, half-wit," Malfoy said as he handed him a few leaves and sneered. "You forgot to get some of this. It goes in right before the agrimony. Wouldn't want you to muck up your potion and have it explode on me as I have the misfortune of the worktable behind you."

Neville swallowed thickly and took the leaves that Malfoy held out to him, unaware of the smirk alighting Malfoy's face, before scurrying back to his worktable with Harry, who was perusing his Potions textbook. Harry looked up from his book and noticed that Neville was back with everything and looking rather flustered. Harry rolled his eyes and hoped that he could make it through this class unscathed and with his cauldron in tact as he took the bottle of yellow rose water from Neville and poured the sweet smelling liquid into the cauldron, allowing it to come to a boil, while he ground the Cornish pixie toenail into a fine powder in preparation to be added next along with five grams of chopped bay leaves, three cut hibiscus blossoms, seven honeysuckle blossoms, two lilac blossoms, and eight grams of juniper.

Once Harry had added the first few ingredients he prompted Neville to stir the contents of the cauldron, which smelled surprisingly sweet and earthy.

"Now, remember Neville stir it counter clockwise twenty-eight times," he reminded the boy, and then smiled as Neville nodded and began to stir the potion with a large wooden spoon, counting the number of turns aloud, so that Harry could keep track of how many turns as well.

Harry stopped Neville on the twenty-eighth turn and sucked in a deep breath. The potion was actually a fair shade of pale lilac, which was correct. Harry then added one fig leaf, six grams of laurel, and nine grams of lavender, only to let it simmer for ten minutes as the directions in their textbook stated.

While waiting, he prepared the rest of the ingredients and once finished, his eyes ran over the warning at the top of the page in his textbook:

_Warning: Under no circumstances is the herb Thyme to be added to this potion. Thyme in combination with the herb Agrimony would act as a catalyst and make a time traveling potion, which is illegal under the Administration of Potions, bylaw 9673, sub-indexed 4._

A tremor ran up his spine as he read over the warning a couple of times. He shook himself wondering what that had all been about, and then he noticed the accredited name listed below the potion: _-As written by Cassandra Baine of Wiltshire, 1783._

Strange, that name seemed familiar to him. He tried to recall where he'd heard of it before, but it simply niggled at his brain. Finally tiring of working his brain to recall the name of some old witch that had probably been dead for a couple of centuries, he returned to his work at hand. Keeping Neville from bungling their potion.

Once the ten minutes had passed Harry looked over the potion and was again pleasantly surprised to find that it was a milky white color, which according to the instructions was, again, correct. Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He was actually managing to make a potion correctly with Neville Longbottom as a Potions partner.

Deciding that it was safe as the potion ingredients were laid out in the correct order on their work table, and to make it look as though Neville had done more than simply stir their potion, Harry decided to be generous and let Neville add the final ingredients. He watched for a few minutes as Neville began to put in the next ingredients, knowing how everything was laid out, as Harry had cut and measured all of the ingredients in the previous ten minutes.

Neville added ten grams of crushed mugwort, thirteen grams of ground rue, and five pieces of chopped wormwood precisely one and three quarters of a centimeter in length. He then gave the potion three turns clockwise and immediately added the five grams of vervain, followed by eight grams of powdered anise. The he stirred the cauldron's contents five and a half counter clockwise turns as per the instructions. Harry trusting that Neville could handle adding the final ingredient, the agrimony, failed to notice that Neville had something else in his hands, which he dropped into the cauldron first. When Harry did look up, Neville was adding the agrimony. Harry looked into their cauldron and the first thing he noticed was that it wasn't a translucent light shade of yellow, but a bubbling, deep, bright red. The second thing he noticed was the noise, as an explosion filled the room and knocked him backwards. There wasn't a third thing to notice for him, as he was soundly unconscious.

-

"Bloody hell!" the Potion Master growled as he took in the wreck that was his classroom. He rolled his eyes as he saw the various students coming out from under their tables, having originally dived under them to avoid the exploding cauldron.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Snape roared. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!"

Neville was frightfully pale, and looking about him, his eyes wide in shock, before he looked at the angry professor and cowered in fear. It was Granger that brought Potter's absence to Snape's attention.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, her tone filled with worry.

'Damnable simpleton!' Snape thought as he looked at the cowering boy before him and then gingerly looked into the still spinning cauldron that the two Gryffindors had been working with. How it had remained intact was a mystery to the man. Suddenly Snape's cold black eyes widened, and his jaw slackened, much to the shock of most of the students in the room. "You stupid IMBECILE!" Snape raged at the poor cowering Neville Longbottom as he fixed a terrible glare on the poor boy. "Of all the potions you could have brewed correctly it had to be the bloody Windswept Time potion? Everyone clean out your cauldrons now, and I want you out of this classroom in five minutes! Any stragglers will be serving a week's detention with Filch! MOVE! Longbottom! Don't even bother cleaning your cauldron," Snape spat as he pointed to the exit of his classroom. "I want you out NOW!"

Neville gulped as he quickly gathered up his schoolbooks and ran out of the classroom, almost colliding with the heavy oak door in his haste to wrench it open and leave the horrible dungeons behind him.

Hermione looked after Neville and then to the Potions professor before finally she felt brave enough to speak, "Professor, what happened to Harry? Where is he?"

Snape looked at the girl with a sharp look in his sable eyes, as he said rather roughly, "The question, Miss Granger, is not where, but when."

Hermione exchanged a concerned look with Ron, as they quickly cleaned up their workstation and then hurried out of the Potions classroom before they could get stuck serving detention with Filch for a week. Once they were safely out of the classroom, Ron piped up, "Hermione, what do you think the Greasy Git meant when he said when? And isn't it amazing that he was so ticked off he forgot to take away house points."

Hermione swallowed thickly, her toffee colored eyes filling with tears. "This is more important than losing house points! Harry's gone, Ron. If Neville brewed the Windswept Time potion, then we may not see Harry for a long, long time, if we ever see him again. I don't know how he could ever be brought back. There's no telling where in history he could have ended up. Oh, sweet Circe, I hope he'll be all right."

"What the bloody hell do you mean, 'If we ever see him again'? Of course we'll see him again. I'm sure he can be brought back! I mean Snape will tell Dumbledore and then they'll work on fixing this. That's what they do," Ron said.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at her ginger haired friend. "Oh no. If he's in a different time, he could change things!"

"That wouldn't be so bad if he strangled You-Know-Who at birth, you know," Ron replied, and promptly yelped when Hermione smacked him on the back of the head.

"No, you dolt! Have you any idea how bad this could be? If he does one thing to alter anything in the past, even so much as squash a spider, it could alter what is his future, and what is our present, right now! That is why Time Potions are strictly prohibited!" Hermione practically wailed. "Harry could alter our society as we know it!"

"Always thought he would change the world some day," Ron said with a shrug.

"What aren't you getting Ron? This is serious! Not only is Harry probably in huge danger wherever or whenever he is, but with him being in the past in a time that we don't know, our lives could be irreparably altered!" Hermione ranted.

Ron sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he said, "So what you're basically saying is that we're doomed because Harry squashed a spider?"

Hermione slapped her forehead at Ron's simplistic nature and stormed off down the corridor, up two flights of stairs, and didn't stop until she was facing the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office before giving the password, "Canary Creams." She was very grateful to the fact that as Head Girl she was privileged to know the password to the headmaster's office. She then stepped onto the stairs that rose to the headmaster's office. Upon reaching the door, she gave a knock, and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she was told to come in by the soft voice of Professor Dumbledore.

He looked up from his desk with a cheery smile on his face, as he held out a dish full of different colored candies wrapped in plastic. "Jolly Rancher, Miss Granger?" he asked. "I find that I'm rather partial to the yellow ones myself."

She politely declined as she took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs by the headmaster's desk and then opened her mouth. The incident during Potions came pouring from her lips, and the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes faded as he realized the graveness of the situation at hand.

"I will see to it, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as he stood up after she'd finished her story. "Now I suggest you go to Transfiguration, and don't worry about being late. I'll give the excuse to Professor McGonagall regarding your tardiness. Try not to worry. I will do everything in my power to see that Harry is brought safely back to us."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a nod, as she gathered her book sack and headed out the door.

When the door closed behind the girl, Albus through a pinch of floo powder into the hearth and then summoned Severus Snape to his office immediately. This was met without complaint, as Severus knew the seriousness of the situation, and decided that recovering Potter before the boy did anything stupid was more important than his free period.

Upon receiving the headmaster's summons Severus took a deep breath, bracing himself for anything. He threw a pinch of floo powder into his own hearth and was in the headmaster's office within moments. He brushed the soot from his robes, and shook out his long black hair, before he looked up at Dumbledore.

"Well, Albus, I suppose you've heard about Longbottom's latest blunder in my classroom," Snape said.

Dumbledore nodded and held out a candy dish to the Potions Master. "Care for a Jolly Rancher, Severus?" At the Potions Master's withering glance, the old man shrugged and said, "I only thought you might be open to trying the green ones."

Severus rolled his eyes and stalked further into the room. "Forget about bloody lemon drops or whatever it is you're eating this week! What are we going to do about recovering Potter?"

"You know there is nothing that can be done. Eventually the potion's effects will fade, and he will be brought back to this time. You know that as well as I do," Albus replied.

"Damn it, he was covered in it before he disappeared! And we have no idea where exactly he is in the past! Who knows how long he will be stuck in whatever time he's in, and it won't be long before he finds trouble, and alters the world as we know it!" Snape growled.

"Be that as it may, there is still nothing that we can do about it," Albus Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Then why in bloody hell did you call me to your office?" the irate younger man snarled.

"I thought you needed someone to rant at before your next class began. It wouldn't do for you to terrify that nice group of Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff first years you have third period, anymore than you already do," the headmaster answered with a small smile, his twinkle returning as a stream of vulgarities erupted from the dark haired man standing in his office.

* * *

Author Notes: Please do not forget to review, hope you stay tuned and enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Two in which Harry falls from the ceiling of a corridor in Hogwarts during the year 1977, finds himself face to face with a familiar face, and is suspected of flirting with his mum...


	2. Waking Up Bewildered

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes: I apologize for the update being a little late as I had a bit of a hard time getting on the net recently, but its been worked out, and the phone guy was worked over grin. Hope you enjoy this next installment to Sacred!

Blessed Be,

Cassie Blake  
1 March 2005

Two: Waking Up Bewildered

With a groan Harry opened his eyes. His vision was only fuzzy for a moment before an oddly familiar face came into focus. Harry's green eyes widened as he began to scuttle backwards on the floor to get away from his mirror image looming above him. Suddenly there was a pair of hands on his shoulders and he was being helped up. The familiar looking young man giving him a queer look as he proceeded to brush off Harry's robes.

"And would you mind telling us how you fell from the ceiling to land right in front of us?" the oddly familiar boy asked, and Harry blinked again, it was almost as though he were looking at himself, except the boy's eyes were different. Hazel instead of green, and the boy he was looking at had a mischievous grin, and more importantly no lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

"Or a nice who you are would do, too," added a familiar, but youthful voice from Harry's right, and suddenly Harry's heart stilled as he turned in that direction.

His eyes widened even more than he thought possible as he stared at the youthful image of his godfather standing before him, looking perfectly healthy and seventeen. Harry swallowed thickly as he reached out a hand, his fingers lightly grazing Sirius Black's cheek, before he threw his arms about the young man and gave him a tight hug. "Oh Merlin, it's really you, Sirius. And you're all right, but how? And where am I? Did I die? Is this what's beyond the veil?" Harry asked.

"Beyond the veil? Are you sure you're all right? This is Hogwarts. Perhaps we should see you to the infirmary," came a slightly shy voice to his left, and Harry recognized him as well, a younger Remus.

"Remus, you're here too? But you're not dead," Harry said.

The werewolf's honey-gold eyes widened for a moment, and he ran a shaky hand through his wavy light brown hair. "Well I should hope not," he answered softly, and then looked closely at Harry, smelling him. "And how do you know my name and Sirius'?"

"Come on, Moony, of course I know you, and Padfoot, but I don't know him, although he seems familiar, and what happened to you two? You look so young," Harry said.

"We're seventeen, and the individual you are referring to is James Potter, and I would assume that you would be more familiar with him and Sirius than with me, simply by their reputation. Now let's get you to the infirmary."

Harry was gob smacked as he stared at James Potter. "Oh shit! What the hell is going on? What year is this? Is this some kind of joke?" Harry's voice rose in panic, and several students from other houses gave him strange looks, although two students, a pair of Slytherins, in particular studied the boy in the grasp of the marauders with curiosity. Who was the strange boy that resembled that loathsome Potter?

"It's 1977," Sirius answered, and then James added, "You must have had some fall. I think Moony's right. Time to get you to the infirmary."

"I'm not going to the soddin' infirmary. I want to see the headmaster! Right now!" Harry snapped.

"Fine," James said and then looked the boy up and down. "Do you think we're somehow related? You look an awfully lot like me."

Harry had a sudden coughing fit on the way to the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office. Just as they reached the gargoyle, the stairwell opened up and a young woman with long straight red hair and bright green eyes stepped into the corridor. She glared at the marauders and then her eyes widened as she looked at the strange boy among them, he looked so much like Potter. It was scary, but his eyes were green, and he had the most peculiar scar.

"Oh, God, there's two of you?" she said as she looked from James to the green eyed boy.

Her expression softened as she noticed the dark haired boy look at her, his green eyes seeming to mist over behind his glasses, as he reached out a hand to touch her, and she felt a jolt when his fingertips traced lightly down her cheek. "You're real," the strange boy said, before he was manhandled onto the stairwell that led to the headmaster's office. She was tempted to follow them, but thought better of it, and continued on her way to the library instead.

"I don't know who you think you are, but Lily is spoken for," James snapped as he glared at Harry.

Harry simply chuckled as his green eyes locked with the hazel eyes of his father. "You have nothing to worry about there. I just never realized she was so pretty before."

"Just you remember, she's mine," James repeated, but Harry had already turned from James to look at Sirius, and it was then that he noticed a flash of emotion flit across his dark blue eyes.

"Bloody hell, Sirius! You had a thing for my dad?" Harry blurted before he could stop himself and all three boys gave him strange looks as the headmaster's door was thrown open and they were all ushered inside.

Harry looked relieved as he saw the headmaster, a familiar twinkle in those blue eyes, wearing magenta robes, and looking oddly the same as he did in Harry's own time, though his beard was somewhat shorter by a foot in 1977. "Dumbledore!" Harry said, "You wouldn't believe how glad I am to see you! You wouldn't believe what happened to me. You see there was this Potions incident. I told Professor Snape that it was dangerous to pair me with Neville, but he simply never sees reason, and well look at me. Here I am! And where are Hermione and Ron, and is it really 1977?"

"Professor Snape?" James cut in, and then James and Sirius were roaring with laughter, and Remus was quietly chuckling with them.

"Ah, James, Sirius, Remus, I see you've found our newest exchange student. He hails from Durmstrang. I believe that he is currently under the guardianship of his aunt, and she has pulled him from Durmstrang to attend his final year here. Now Harry if you would be so kind as to introduce yourself," Dumbledore said, and Harry could feel the old wizard peering into his mind, and again he felt relieved that he wouldn't have to spend ages explaining himself to Dumbledore.

Harry nodded taking his cue and then looked at the marauders, his father, James, and then to Sirius and Remus. "I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I really did hit my head. My name is Harry…Granger. They must have set up the coordinates of the portkey wrong as I appeared in midair as you say."

"Still doesn't explain how he knew our names," Sirius muttered.

"Ah, well from what I've read of Mr. Granger's file, he was studying Legimency before he was pulled from Durmstrang. So he probably plucked your names straight from your mind. Now if you three don't mind, I have some things to discuss with our new student. And you three have class. Oh and I don't think I need to tell you that there will be an impromptu sorting ceremony tonight at dinner. Now off with you. And do keep out of Mr. Filch's way, he has enough to do without having to tarry after you three all the time."

All three boys gave Harry suspicious looks as they left the headmaster's office. Once they were gone Dumbledore warded the door and his office with a flick of his wand and then turned his attention to the strange boy before him. "Now Mr. Potter, I have gotten the gist of your story from your head, but I would still like a few details made clear to me, if you don't mind," the headmaster said and then held out a candy dish to the boy. "Care for a tootsie roll?"

Harry grinned as he reached out and plucked a tootsie roll from the candy dish before unwrapping it, popping it into his mouth, and then telling the headmaster all about the worst Tuesday of his life, and how he came to be at Hogwarts in 1977…

"My, my, Severus, I wonder who that boy could be. And such a foul mouth. I'm rather curious as to why he was groping that horrible Black as well. Obviously he must have poor taste, to grapple such morality," a strikingly handsome boy, with straight platinum blond hair falling to his shoulders, said in a clipped aristocratic voice, his grey eyes flashing in curiosity.

His companion rolled his dark eyes as he looked at his handsome friend and snorted. "Please Lucius, you're one to talk of having a foul mouth, and besides, did you get a good look at him? He looked just like Potter, could have been his twin! Just what this hellhole needs, another soddin' Potter. Bet he's a little glory hound just like those prats. I'd like to see them knocked off their bloody moral pedestals."

"Do I sense animosity?" Lucius tsked, as he smirked knowingly at his scowling friend.

"Damn straight," Severus replied bluntly in his deep, rich, supple voice.

"Perhaps this replica of Potter isn't like those bumbling fools. Despite his looks there may reside a more refined and, dare I say, sly cunning? We could do with a new member in our house, one of at least moderate intelligence. There's something about him Sev. Think on it, he isn't like them. I can feel it," Lucius said, his voice so very persuasive. "He's got ambition, he's got a little bit of the Dark Arts in him. He's one of us."

"We shall see when he is sorted. If he is a new student, there's no doubt that idiotic excuse for a headmaster will have a sorting ceremony, probably tonight at dinner," Severus muttered.

"And then perhaps we will be properly introduced to this interesting newcomer," Lucius said with a raised eyebrow and a devious grin curling his handsome pale lips.

"So you are James Potter and Lily Evans' son? That's refreshing. At least I know I won that bet against Minerva," Albus said with a smile as he looked at the dark haired boy before him, a naturally tanned complexion, a medium height, wiry frame, an exotic boyishly handsome face with bright emerald eyes, a wild mop of unruly black hair, and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"This isn't time to joke. I want to know how I can get back to my own time," Harry snapped as he ran a hand through his thick hair, making it more unruly than it already was.

"There, you see, we have a problem," the headmaster replied.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, you said you were brewing the Sleeping Draught of Prophetic Dreams? Well the only way that potion could have reacted the way it did was if someone added thyme to the potion. That is why you were, shall I say, thrown back in time. The amount of potion you were doused in will determine how long you remain in this time. There is no way to send you forward so to speak. You will simply have to wait for the potions effects to wear off, that is to say if they ever do. Thyme, you see, added to this particular potion, makes the whole thing rather unpredictable. You may very well be stuck in this time, and forced to live from this point onward for the rest of your life. My suggestion is that you simply settle in and get used to living here, in this time," Dumbledore stated.

Harry's mouth fell open. Once he recovered from the initial shock he stood up and glared at the headmaster. "What do you mean settle in and get used to living here? What about my friends? They are probably worried sick! And I was practically drenched in that bloody potion! Isn't there some sort of way to get back? I can't just stay here. I have to get back to my own time. I have obligations. There's a prophecy. I have to be there to bring down Lord Voldemort."

"Harry," the headmaster spoke kindly. "Right now, that prophecy barely exists. There is a Lord Voldemort here, and what you told me and what I've seen in your mind is enough to cause alarm. I can only imagine that he will begin to gain power and a true following this very year. Still there is nothing to be done as far as recovering you to your own time. I suggest that you do not dwell on it, and try not to interfere too much in the case of your parents because if they don't get together you will never have existed. I also caution you from attempting to change anything in this time, as that would greatly alter the future. Why the fact of you even being here now, has already altered what is to come."

"Fine," Harry answered sulkily as he fell back into one of the comfortable chairs facing the headmaster's desk. "But do I have to go through with the sorting ceremony?"

"Of course," Dumbledore answered.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes, wondering where exactly he was going to be sorted as he recalled the sorting hat's trouble in sorting him when he'd been eleven. He would probably just end up in Gryffindor again, but could he stand living in the same dorm with the younger versions of Sirius and Remus and Peter Pettigrew, who as he recalled had been a Gryffindor. And what about sharing a room with James who was obviously angry with him for having touched Lily earlier?

He wondered what James would have thought of it if he'd known that Harry was seeing his mother for the first time in his life, as far as he could recall, as well as truly seeing James for the first time. Could he stand being a Gryffindor with the marauders? He remembered how in the future he'd thought it would be fun to hang out with the younger, carefree versions of his godfather and his dad and Remus, playing pranks and being boys, but now that it was a possibility? He wasn't so sure. After all where he came from he hadn't been some carefree boy, he'd been a young boy with hardly a childhood, who'd had responsibility forced on him at a young age.

Lily Evans looked up from her book when she heard the scraping of a chair across from her. She sighed as she placed her bookmark between the pages of the book she held in her hands and her emerald eyes met gold. "What is it Remus? If you are here on James behalf, then whatever the question, the answer is still the same. No," she said bluntly, before she began to open her book up once again.

"Actually, it's about that new boy. You know the one that touched you before we went up to see the headmaster. Do you know him?" Remus asked.

The girl shook her head, her bright head hair gliding across her back at the gesture. "No. You mean he isn't one of Potter's relatives? He wasn't part of some prank? Then who is he? How did he know me? Why did it look like he was fighting tears?"

"He had tears in his eyes?" The boy across from her leaned back in his chair, his calculating golden eyes drifting to his clasped hands.

"Yes. At least I think so. He looked at me, like he knew me, but had never seen me before. Sort of a look of awe. He seems strange. And when he touched me…"

"Yes," he prompted her to continue.

"It's silly really, but he seemed so sad. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him, and tell him things would be okay. Sounds funny, doesn't it?" she said with a small laugh to shake off the intensity of her previous words.

"How dare he put his filthy hands on her Sirius!" James continued to rant as he paced across their dorm room.

Sirius rolled his eyes, tired of hearing the tirade about who was touching or talking to Lily Evans at the current moment. "Prongs, I've already told you, if you want to talk to the girl, put a stunning spell and a silencing charm on her so that she'll have no choice but to listen to what you have to say. As for this Harry bloke. I don't think you have to really worry about him all that much."

James turned quizzically to his broad shouldered friend. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters," Sirius began, "Look at the way he grabbed me after Remus and I helped him up. If you asked me he's the type that goes after blokes. Why else would he have grabbed hold of me like that? There's a difference between a simple hug or a friendly arm over the shoulder. He grabbed me like he wanted to haul me off to a broom closet!"

James eyes widened. "You mean you think he's queer, I mean poncy queer?" James asked with a grin crossing his features.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Sirius answered with a shrug.

"Now that all that's finally settled then, I want to hear all about you and the little Ravenclaw," James said as he sprawled out on his bed and watched as Sirius fell back on his own four-poster.

A smile spread across Sirius' face as he asked, "Which one? The blond with the big knockers or the brunette with the fantastic legs?"

"Let's begin with the blond," James suggested.

Sirius sighed. "Well, there's not much to tell. She actually wanted to study for the first hour…"

"But you were gone for three," James said when Sirius trailed off, and his hazel eyes lit up as he noticed the tell-tale sparkle in his friends mischievous, dark blue eyes. "You dog!"

"Well, you don't call me Padfoot for nothing."

* * *

Author Notes: Please do not forget to review, hope you stay tuned and enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Three in which Harry admits he has a lot of secrets, Lily tells James they need to talk, and Harry "Granger" gets sorted...


	3. Sorting the New Student

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes: So far this time the updates are on schedule! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep in mind, that this chapter plays a major part in upcoming chapters!

Blessed Be,

Cassie Blake  
5 March 2005

Three: Sorting the New Student

Albus Dumbledore had just sent off Harry "Granger", as the boy was calling himself, to the library, which probably meant that the boy was exploring the castle to see how different it was from the Hogwarts of his time. Albus sighed as he popped another tootsie roll in his mouth, and then he winced as the door to his office burst opened and was sharply slammed. Apparently Minerva McGonagall was now aware of Hogwarts' newest student.

"Albus! Since when have boys simply dropped from the sky and were suddenly admitted as students in this school?" the woman demanded, as Albus looked up, his twinkling eyes meeting her fierce gaze.

"Now, now, Minerva. This boy is rather special. He also deserves the right to a proper education in magic, as he is a very powerful wizard. I have already admitted him, as a seventh year, and he will be sorted tonight at dinner. Do you have a problem with this?" Albus asked.

The woman looked stunned for a moment and then narrowed her eyes at the old headmaster. "How can you be so foolish? He just fell out of thin air, for Merlin's sake! We have no idea who he really is or where he comes from!" she snapped.

"The question is not where, Min, but when," Dumbledore added with a small grin.

"Will you quit talking in these silly riddles and tell me what you know?"

"Mr. Granger, as he calls himself, is quite an interesting young man. From what I have learned of him, I will say only this, tonight's sorting will be rather interesting…"

The woman rolled her eyes and looked heavenward completely infuriated with the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore might have been a powerful wizard, and exceptionally intuitive, but his ability at keeping secrets knew no bounds, and served only to annoy the Transfigurations teacher and Head of Gryffindor House to no end. She wasn't interested in this strange boy's potential. She simply wanted to know if he was a threat to the students. What if the boy was connected with the strange group of wizards and witches calling themselves Death Eaters? What if he came to Hogwarts to turn good students to the ways of darkness?

Having had enough of the headmaster's carefree attitude she stormed out of his office and down the stairs. Once she was in the corridor she began to walk toward her office, and suddenly stopped, her keen sense of hearing picking up on the sound of something fleshy hitting a wall. Her body stiffened as she braced herself to face what she assumed to be another physical row between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, but was surprised to see the black haired boy, sitting on the floor next to the Charms classroom, his knees drawn up, arms wrapped around his legs, pounding his head backward methodically against the wall.

She looked down at the boy and rolled her eyes. "Mr. Potter, this is becoming quite annoying, and doesn't that give you a headache boy? If you wish to have a word with Miss Evans, why not simply go up to her…" she stopped in mid-sentence as the boy looked up at her, his eyes flying open behind the glasses, and her breath stilled. 'This boy was not James Potter, because James Potter did not have those bright green eyes, nor did James have a lightening bolt scar on his forehead,' she thought before regaining some semblance of control and stating rather bluntly, "You are not Mr. Potter."

The boy's expression twisted into one of irony as he looked up at the woman and a snort escaped him. "I'm not the Potter you know now."

"And just who are you then?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked at the boy, and noticed that he was actually wearing school robes with the Gryffindor colors and crest.

He suddenly stood up, and she almost had to do a double take, hardly believing that the boy standing before her wasn't James Potter. His green eyes burned fiercely with a worldly intelligence that both overwhelmed and frightened her as she looked into them, and the boy's bitter laugh sent a chill up her spine. "I've taken to being called Harry Granger."

"Ah, then Mr. Granger, answer me this," the woman's voice was brisk. "What are you doing wearing Gryffindor colors when you have yet to be sorted into a house?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall, I'm rather fond of red and gold, I suppose, and besides you wouldn't believe me any way. You're far too logical to believe me. At least that is what Hermione would have said. Now I'm going to head on to the library. I have research to do. I guess I'll see you at dinner. You are the head of Gryffindor House, right?" the boy said with a smirk, before he left the Transfiguration professor gawking in his wake.

Harry hadn't lied to her either. He was headed toward the library, a grin crossing his face at the thought of Hermione falling into a dead faint at the idea of Harry Potter actually willing to do research, but he would do anything to return to his own friends, his own time. He didn't think he could stand being in a time where he could see his parents, even get to know them, and not try to prevent the inevitable. He didn't want a glimpse at something that would leave him wondering what kind of parents they would have been. He was past fantasizing about having parents that cared about him, and tending to his scraped knees and comforting him when he had nightmares. They'd loved him, that much had been proven when they had died to protect him. He didn't want to have fantasies of what ifs once he got to really know them. He'd almost had that with Sirius, before Sirius had been taken from him, and he really didn't think he had the strength to survive that again, not with knowing.

Harry pushed open the double doors of the library, and then headed toward the section where all the books on Potions were kept. He threw a glance at the librarian's desk and noticed that Madam Pince had been the librarian in Hogwarts even in 1977. She looked down her bespectacled nose at the boy, and then returned to her task at hand. She had a lot of cataloguing ahead of her. Harry sensing that he would be overlooked quickened his pace until he reached the section of the library where shelves of upon shelves of potion texts were housed. He groaned, wondering where to even begin looking, when a slight hand fell on his left shoulder.

Within a moment Harry reacted, instinct taking over, as he sensed the unfamiliar presence as a threat. He grabbed the hand and managed to press the owner of the hand against a random wall of shelves, his left arm barred against their throat, with his wand quivering threateningly in his right hand, pointed at the person's face.

Upon realizing just who it was that he faced, he relaxed, pulling back, allowing his left arm to rest at his side, as he replaced his wand back up his sleeve and ran his right hand through his messy black hair. He felt heat flood his cheeks, as he looked down at his feet and then up at the girl that was frightfully pale, her back still pressed firmly against the bookshelves behind her, only this time it was of her own volition. She swallowed thickly, before regaining her composure and looking curiously at the boy.

"Hello," she began in a shaky voice and then quickly cleared her throat. "My name is Lily Evans. We sort of met earlier; I'm the Head Girl. I'm sorry, but I don't know your name, or why you tried to attack me a minute ago…"

"Look, about that, I'm sorry. I'm just tense, and you snuck up on me. I wasn't expecting it. Where I'm from you have to always be on your toes. Constant vigilance," he said with a smirk and then introduced himself to the pretty redhead with striking green eyes. "I'm Harry…Harry Granger."

"Well, about startling you, I didn't mean to, you know," she said shyly, and then Harry's eyes widened, as he noticed the girl's face flush faintly as she avoided his glance.

Was his mum trying to hit on him or something? Usually he was pretty thick when it came to girls, but he noticed the shy way his mum was acting, and recognized it as the way Ginny Weasley used to get around him. He sighed, figuring he'd better nip it in the bud before things could go out of hand.

"Uh, look…Lily, not to sound odd or anything, but I'm not your type, believe me," Harry said, and then turned away from her and began to peruse the shelf, looking for a title to pop out at him.

Of course with him being unfamiliar with his parents, he didn't realize the mistake he'd just made, before he felt a finger poking him sharply in the shoulder. When he stood up to his full height and turned around, imposing over his mother's slight frame by nearly half a foot, he winced, realizing much to his horror, that he'd said something horribly wrong, because she looked indignant, and he remembered the rants that Hermione could start in on when she became indignant.

"Now you look here, Granger, I don't give a damn who you think you are! I didn't come over here to swoon over what you must arrogantly think is such a lovely male body. I only thought I would introduce myself and ask if you needed help finding something. But if you are this whole, holier than thou git like James Potter then you can…" Lily couldn't finish, as Harry cut in, angry at the idea that she'd had the audacity to call him arrogant.

"Now wait a tick, I am not arrogant. You've got the wrong soddin' idea, and I'm nothing like James Potter! To be honest, I'm not all that great looking, and you would have a better shot at dating Potter anyway, as he actually fancies girls!" Harry snapped, and immediately regretted it as he saw the girl's expression of indignation falter, and then her eyes widened as she tried to stammer out an apology.

"Oh…God, I'm…s…sorry. I didn't realize. You mean you… You like blokes?" she asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and then using his left hand rubbed at his temple, as he was beginning to get a massive headache from all of this, whatever it was. He seemed to remember it being a lot easier coming out to his best friends with the fact that he preferred boys to girls. He could hardly believe that he was actually telling his seventeen-year-old mother that he was gay.

"Yes, I like blokes," he replied, and then added in a tone laced with sarcasm, "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Well, I suppose asking you if you've been involved romantically with anyone would seem a bit inappropriate as we've only just met. I've never actually met a boy that fancied other boys before," she said in awe.

Harry shook his head as he looked at her, his green eyes locking with hers, and he chuckled. "Yes you have. Look at Remus for instance. He's definitely into guys. From what I recall I think he once had a crush on Snape, and from what I've noticed about Sirius, well… He has a thing for d…James."

Lily's mouth fell open at what Harry had just revealed to her. "You can't be serious? Sirius Black having a thing for James? That's ridiculous. Everyone knows that Sirius has dated nearly every single sixth and seventh year girl from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, with the exception of his cousin and me, of course. There is absolutely no way Sirius fancies boys. And Remus with Severus? You are out of your head. No Gryffindor has ever dated a Slytherin. And besides Remus dated Amelia Everheart from Hufflepuff for nearly six months, of course they broke it off a few weeks ago, but that doesn't mean that he fancies boys."

"Oh believe me, a gay boy can date a girl," Harry said, and a grin played across his mouth as he recalled his brief dating experiences with Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, and Luna Lovegood. "You might actually be surprised at how easy a gay boy can get on with girls."

"You're havin' me on," Lily said, and smiled at the boy before her, feeling a strange sort of bond between them.

"No, I'm not… Before I began dating Blaise, which was a horribly brief disaster as the bastard only used me to get to my best friend Hermione, I had dated five girls. It was quite a shock to my friends when I came out," he replied calmly with a shrug.

"But what about your mum and dad? What did they have to say about it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered soberly. "My parents died when I was a year old."

"Oh," Lily gasped, her eyes widening, as she looked at him, wondering what kind of life he'd had to endure to make him such an alert and emotionally cut off individual. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You didn't kill them."

"Still," she spoke softly. "It must have been difficult growing up without parents."

"You've no idea," Harry said with a sigh. "I grew up with words like freak and nuisance and bothersome boy tossed about instead of my name. I spent most of my childhood locked in a cupboard under the stairs, when I wasn't doing chores and being beaten and ridiculed by my cousin. Muggles can be cruel at times."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just admitted aloud. What was he thinking? Spilling all of his childhood horrors to his own mother? He noticed the wash of emotions in her eyes, were her eyes always so expressive of her emotions?

"I don't want your pity," he snapped.

"Would you accept compassion and friendship instead?" she asked, and then blushed.

Harry looked at her, his expression softening, his heart melting as he realized that he couldn't simply turn away and ignore the fiery personality that was his mum. With a heavy sigh he tilted his head to the left and a smile spread across his face. "All right, Lily. I could do with a friend about now."

They continued to chatter, Harry getting to know his mum in ways he'd never imagined. He never thought that he'd picked up so many habits from her, like the way she tapped her quill on the table when she was nervous, or the way she worried her lips with her teeth when she was deep in thought. He watched her as he began to read through a passage in one of the large tomes of Potions they had gotten from the library's shelves, as she'd volunteered to help him in his research, whatever it was. He noticed her lips move as her eyes ran over sentence after sentence, and he smiled, as a flood of emotions tore through him. Maybe getting to know his parents wouldn't be so difficult, although when it was time for him to leave them again… No, he would save that thought for another day, because for once, Tuesday was turning into a perfect day for him, however roughly it had begun…

Harry suddenly straightened in his chair, lifting his hands above his head as he slowly stretched and moaned, his aching muscles finding sweet release from the pressure of remaining in one position for too long. Lily looked up from her reading and her eyes widened noticing how he looked as he stretched. She didn't know why he thought he wasn't good looking. He was a very attractive boy, much like James, but where James was an arrogant nuisance, this boy was solemn, and while odd, he seemed decent enough.

She was just tilting her head back down to her book when she heard hurried footsteps approaching, and groaned when she heard a very familiar gasp. "James? I just left you in the common room with Sirius…" Remus said, but his eyes widened when the boy turned and he was met with the features of one of his best friends with two differences, green eyes and a scar.

"Hello Remus," Harry said, and Lily noticed a glint of mischief in the boy's green eyes.

"Lily, what are you doing here with him?" Remus asked, and looked back and forth between Harry and Lily.

She sighed. "I was helping him with some research. Why? Am I not allowed to make friends? And will you please clarify to James Potter that I am not nor have I ever been his property?"

"You really should just talk to him, Lily. And I came here to tell you that it's time for dinner," Remus replied and then ran his eyes cautiously over Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, once again stretching. "Bugger, the bad thing about the library is all the kinks I get in my bloody neck," he said with a groan, and then he ran his hand through his hair and looked at Remus who was ogling him. "What? Look, I know you fancy boys, but I know I'm not your type. Bet you go for the overly intelligent, snarky types. It's perfectly all right you know. You should be honest with your friends about it though. They have a right to know."

Remus was reduced to gaping at the boy, before he began to splutter, "Wha… But how did you?"

Lily looked floored. "You mean it's true?" she shot at Remus.

The shy boy, blushed faintly, and he looked down at the floor, his light brown hair falling about his face as he tried to hide his golden eyes. "Remus! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Sorry to cut in and all, but dinner is sounding pretty good right now. I haven't eaten since breakfast, which feels like twenty years ago," Harry spoke up, before things got too awkward between Remus and his mum.

Remus looked up at him gratefully and then Harry began to lead the way to Great Hall. Remus and Lily exchanged a look, wondering how Harry knew his way around the school so well, as he'd only just arrived that very day. Catching up to him Remus asked, "How do you know where you're going?"

Harry chuckled. "I have a lot of secrets Mr. Moony."

Lily's eyes narrowed at the strange boy, wondering how he knew about Remus' nickname among the marauders. How could a stranger know so much about them? Upon reaching the double doors, Harry slipped in and was followed by Lily and Remus. They were the last students to arrive for dinner, and found themselves under the scrutiny of everyone present in Great Hall. Harry looked up at the staff table, and smiled as he noticed a rather large familiar face. Hagrid was sitting at end of the table, and was looking curiously at Harry. Harry couldn't help the grin that spread wide on his face, and most of the staff at the table winced, as they were reminded of James Potter, and this boy looked almost exactly like him.

James of course had stood up upon seeing his doppelganger enter Great Hall with one of his best friends and Lily Evans, and was approaching the motley group, Sirius Black by his side. James narrowed his eyes at Harry for a moment and then shook his head. It was hard to confront someone that looked like your own reflection, so instead he turned to Lily, and something strange happened. His eyes locked with hers and he noticed how she was looking at him.

"James," she spoke quietly. "I think we should talk."

James looked gob smacked, Sirius looked stunned, and Remus looked smug, and before anything else could happen, Albus Dumbledore stood up and addressed everyone present.

"Ah, Misters Black, Potter, and Lupin, and Miss Evans, if you would take your seats so that we might begin. Mr. Granger if you would. Please come forward. Harry took a deep breath as he approached the staff table, and noticed the dusty old hat sitting atop the stool, but the hat wasn't singing, in fact it looked kind of cranky from being brought out so late in the year.

Harry quickly cleared his mind as he took a step onto the raised floor where the staff table was. Professor McGonagall was standing by the stool and took the sorting hat, as Harry sat down, and looked around, all eyes were locked on him.

"Now, to see to your sorting Mr. Granger," McGonagall said and dropped the hat on his head, but this time instead of falling over his face it just stayed on top of his head. He groaned as he heard the hat speak in his mind.

"Ah, a boy with secrets. Someone brave, but what's this? Cunning as well? I see great things ahead of you, Mr. Potter, great things indeed. There is a desire to do well, to succeed, and you can be ruthless in doing what needs to be done, and you're rather knowledgeable in magic already…" the hat trailed off in his mind and suddenly shouted for all of Great Hall to hear, "Slytherin!"

Harry's eyes widened and he visibly paled as he looked toward the cheering Slytherin table, his eyes falling on two familiar faces. One a pale face with piercing dark eyes, a large hook nose, and long black hair, the expression on that face dour, and his black eyes fixed on Harry, and the other face, also watching him with interest, belonged to a fair skinned boy, with sharp grey eyes and platinum blond hair. Harry swallowed thickly, wondering how he'd ended up in the serpent's den…

* * *

Author Notes: Please do not forget to review, hope you stay tuned and enjoy the next chapter. 

Chapter Four in which Harry calls Lucius "Luci", tells Malfoy to get stuffed, makes a couple of friends, Lily speculates over Harry, Sirius and Remus share confessions, and Lucius asks the question on everyone's mind (everyone that counts that is): "But doesn't it hurt...?"


	4. Adjusting to Slytherin and Making New Ac...

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes:Sorry about this update being a little late. Also I've noticed thatsome people have been disappointedthat Harry was sorted into Slytherin. There are two reasons he was sorted into Slytherin. The first being that I wanted to fully explore the characters of young LuciusMalfoy and Severus Snape, and to messwith the Marauders. The second reason has yet to be revealed. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Blessed Be,

Cassie Blake  
13March 2005

Four: Adjusting to Slytherin and Making New Acquaintances

As he took the hat off of his head, he handed it to Professor McGonagall and hazarded a look toward the Gryffindor table, where he noticed both Lily and Remus' stunned expressions. Taking a deep breath he began to walk toward the cheering Slytherin table, noticing how Lucius was leaning toward Snape and whispering something to him. Harry raised an eyebrow, and then shrugging and figuring that despite how nasty they had always been to him, they were the only Slytherins that he knew and headed in their direction. With a quick glare at the girl sitting beside him, Lucius cleared a space for the newcomer and smirked up at Harry as the boy took a seat beside him.

"Welcome to Slytherin," Lucius said, his eyes roving over Harry in a calculating way.

Harry returned the smirk. "Go get stuffed Malfoy."

Lucius looked positively scandalized and a snort came from the other side of Lucius as the black haired, dark eyed boy that was Snape looked around Lucius and raised a sardonic eyebrow at Harry. "Well, Granger, aren't you just brilliant at making friends?"

"Only as good as you, Snape," Harry returned sarcastically, and then he noticed something flicker in Snape's black eyes.

"How do you know our names?"

Harry snorted. "You can't get my secrets out of me that easy. Now Luci, care to pass me the mince pie?"

Lucius turned a dark look to the boy, as he grabbed the pie and shoved it at Harry. "I don't know who the bloody hell you think you are, Granger, but no one calls me Luci. You either call me Lucius or Malfoy, but never refer to me so disrespectfully again. Stupid git, don't you have any idea who I am?"

"A very rich prat who has had everything handed to him on a silver tea server, now if you don't mind, I'm starving," Harry replied before he reached for some mashed potatoes, and various other items of food.

Lucius was infuriated and Snape was trembling from his suppressed chuckles. Granger might have looked like Potter, but he was no Potter, and he had balls. To talk to Lucius Malfoy like that? It was enough to brighten even Severus Snape's sour mood.

When the meal came to an end and they were headed back toward the dungeons, Snape fell into step with Lucius who was sulking and walking directly behind Granger. A dark glint suddenly flickered within the depths of Lucius' grey eyes as he raised his wand at the new boy, prepared to teach the boy why no one messed with a Malfoy, but before Lucius could even come up with a good hex, Harry had stiffened, turned around, his wand at the ready and muttered something. Suddenly a bang filled the corridor and Lucius Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Instead, where Lucius had been standing was a bewildered snow-white ferret, chittering angrily.

Snape's eyes widened as he looked from the ferret to Granger and said, "Bloody hell! What did you do to him?"

Several other Slytherins stopped and their interest was peaked as they noticed the action that was going on around the newcomer and Snape. They also noted Lucius' absence and the appearance of a white ferret.

Harry ignored Snape, and gingerly picked up the ferret, and the ferret gave him a frightened look as it trembled in the boy's hand and tried to squirm, but Harry held it firmly in his hand as he looked it straight into it's very human grey eyes. "Now Lucius, this is a warning. If you draw your wand on me again, I will leave you in this form. And if you even think of biting me I'll let you stay like this until morning. Is that clear?"

The ferret gave a quick little nod, and Harry put him down gently on the floor and stepping back, pointed his wand at the animal and said, "Finite Incantatum."

Within a moment a very stunned Lucius was standing next to Severus, looking around in bewilderment, and then his eyes fell on Harry and he swallowed reflexively. "How in the bloody hell did you do that?" the blond demanded.

Harry gave a snort of laughter as he shook his head. "I've known that spell since my fourth year. Never thought I'd put it to practical use though. And you might want to think twice before drawing on me behind my back ever again. I have more than simple transfiguration spells up my sleeve."

Lucius seeing in this strange boy a very powerful ally, decided to swallow his dignity for once and extend a hand of friendship, actually intending it as a gesture of impending loyalty and honesty. "Very well Granger. You've bested me, and seeing as to how you look as though you need a friend or two…" here Lucius faltered, not sure how to continue.

Harry nearly burst out laughing as he realized what Lucius was offering him. "Fine, friends then. Seeing as to how the Gryffindors will be shunning me I may as well take friends where I can find them."

"You actually want to be friends with those silly moral idiots?" Lucius said with a wrinkle of his nose. "You have absolutely no taste in friends at all."

Harry smirked. "Well I would have to agree with you there."

Snape, picking up on what Harry was hinting at, grinned slyly at Lucius who was turning a faint tint of pink in his growing anger. Before Lucius could make himself out as even more of a fool, Snape spoke up, "Granger, I'd be willing to extend the hand of friendship, on the grounds that you are intelligent enough to hold your own in a decent conversation, more so than these innumerous bunch of dunderheads surrounding us, and under the condition that you call me Severus."

"Done," Harry said, and extended his hand to shake Snape's hand and then Lucius Malfoy's. He couldn't resist chuckling at the fact that he'd just befriended the father of one of his biggest school rivals and his most hated professor.

A sigh escaped her parted rosy lips as she looked at one of her best friends. She smiled at the boy with his light brown wavy hair and golden eyes, and then shook her head, going over the events of the day in her mind.

Harry Granger was a strange boy, and she'd never met anyone like him. He didn't really act like a boy at all, but a weathered man, who'd only known trouble all of his life. What really struck her as odd was that while he seemed to be a closed off person he'd talked with her so openly, in perfect trust, as though he knew he could confess all of his secrets to her, and while she wouldn't understand or even agree with his actions, she would listen and would never tell anyone else. The other odd thing was, that she felt protective of him, though he was obviously capable of protecting himself as she'd learned earlier, still he was so sad.

She was startled from her reverie by a soft deep voice, and she looked up, her green eyes meeting gold. "Sorry, Remus, what was that?"

"That Granger bloke, you and him seemed to be getting on pretty well as I recall, when I found you two in the library. What were you two doing?"

"Well," Lily began and cleared her throat. "He wanted to know about the Sleeping Draught of Prophetic Dreams. He mentioned something about Thyme and I told him that Thyme wasn't an ingredient in the potion. He then mentioned something about a time traveling potion. He's rather odd, if you ask me, but he's not bad. I didn't expect him to get sorted into Slytherin. I was actually hoping he got into Gryffindor."

"You don't fancy him, do you?" Remus asked.

Lily snorted. "It wouldn't matter if I did Remmy, he couldn't fancy me. He likes boys."

Remus' gold eyes widened. "That explains how he knew about me then."

"I feel so strange when I'm around him. I only just met him, but I swear it feels like I've known him for ages. I don't know why, but I feel like I should care for him, love him. He's so full of sadness, and all I can think about is giving him a hug and comforting him. I want to protect him," Lily said.

"Who are you talking about?" James Potter cut into the conversation.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of minding your own business?"

"You said we should talk…" James replied, and Lily looked up and noticed Sirius standing behind James, and she took careful note of his blue eyes, and saw pain there. Her throat tightened as she realized that Harry might have been right about Sirius' feelings toward James.

"So," Sirius piped up, feeling that he should start the ball rolling again. "Who were you talking about, before we joined the conversation?"

"Harry Granger…" Lily replied and was cut off by a snort from James.

"Oh come on Lily! The git just showed up today, and he got sorted into Slytherin! You see him for the first time and go all moony-eyed for him?" James snapped.

"It isn't like that at all, James Potter. That boy has sadness buried so deep in him that I bet he's scarcely known any kind of happiness. He's so twisted and alone inside himself. And he's afraid to allow himself to feel. He knows darkness, and he's had to face it so many times that an unexpected touch is enough to make him throw you against a wall, his arm at your throat and his wand at the ready. I want to know what happened to him, and I want to make it up to him," she whispered and a sob broke from her throat, and something caused the blood in James Potter's veins to grow cold.

"Oh, Merlin," he said as he knelt before her and wrapped his arms around her, she buried her head in his shoulder, and he gently rubbed up and down her back.

"Why do I feel responsible for the way he is, James? Why do I feel like I failed him when I only just met him? Please, can you answer me?" she whispered shakily.

James swallowed thickly, wondering where this flood of emotions was coming from. "I wish I knew, but all I see when I look at him, is pieces of myself, and…"

"And?" she prompted quietly her red-rimmed emerald eyes looking up at him.

"He has your eyes," James replied in awe, before he tilted his head toward the girl and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Remus and Sirius simply exchanged a look, Remus noticing a pained look in his friend's eyes, before they left James and Lily to discover what had been a long time in coming.

Remus and Sirius found themselves in the seventh year boy's dormitory, they were alone, as James and Lily were off in a dark corner of the common room, coming to terms with something that had been building for ages, and Peter Pettigrew and Frank Longbottom were downstairs in the common room playing a round of Wizard Chess. Sirius flopped back on his bed and wondered when he'd fallen for his best friend, hardly believing that seeing James and Lily finally coming together could rip him apart.

"Padfoot?" Remus began hesitantly, and this was enough to distract Sirius from his own inner musings.

"Yes, Moony?" Sirius replied.

"There's something I need to tell you, and you're probably not going to like it," Remus said.

Sirius sat up and looked over at his friend, noticing the weary expression his friend wore, but this expression wasn't one from the cycle of the full moon, this was from some sort of inner struggle. "What is it Remus? You could tell me anything."

"Can I?"

"Of course."

"Very well," Remus stated and deciding to go with the blunt approach he took a deep breath, and then let it out as he said, "I like boys, Sirius. I always have."

Sirius' mouth fell open as he looked at his best friend, waiting for the punch line, but it never came. Finally Sirius closed his mouth, and ran this new bit of information through his mind and then shook his head a moment. "Funny, I've only just started liking boys," Sirius replied, and this time it was Remus' turn to look gob smacked.

"So tell us Harry, how did you know that spell? And what other spells do you know? You do know that as our friend, you are obligated to share your knowledge with us," Lucius said, his rich, deep, aristocratic voice teasing with just a hint of seriousness.

"I know a lot of spells. I've had to learn a lot over the years. My specialty is Defense Against the Dark Arts, but to defend yourself properly you have to know about the Dark Magic as well, so I've dabbled. I could cast a full Patronus since my third year, and I'm lucky as hell. I'm fairly knowledgeable with hexes, and I can cast the Unforgivables with ease. What more do you want to know?" Harry said, but his voice held no boasting air, he was merely stating facts.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he looked down his hooked nose at the boy. "Why do you know so much, and who taught you all of it? Why are you so bloody skittish? You're more paranoid than I am, and I have Black and Potter always trying to have a go at me."

"One day Potter and Black will regret all they've ever done to you, Severus. I promise. As for me being skittish, let's just say that having someone try to kill you since you were a year old is enough to make anyone more wary and alert. I can just sense when a wand is pointed at my back. Except… Well today someone snuck up on me, my m… Lily Evans. I nearly hexed her. I know I scared her out of her wits."

"Who would want to kill you?" Lucius asked, his curiosity evident in his expressive grey eyes.

"You're better off not knowing, trust me," Harry answered.

"I think we should know, as we're your friends and have probably become likely targets because of our association with you," Severus said.

"He won't know me here. Trust me. And he wouldn't harm either of you, in fact he's more likely to recruit you," Harry replied with a snort.

"Recruit us for what?" Lucius asked as he glanced at his perfectly manicured nails.

"Nothing, it's not important. Why don't we quit talking about me? I'm really not all that interesting, and I'd rather hear about the two of you. Oh and Severus, about that thing that happened last week. Remus had nothing to do with them hanging you upside down from that tree," Harry said.

Severus' sable eyes widened as Lucius' eyes narrowed and Lucius spoke in clipped tones, "Quite the contrary Harry, I find you very interesting, and how could you have possibly known what those stupid Gryffindor prats did to Severus?"

"Some secrets are better left unknown. Besides haven't you ever heard that a secret is only kept when one person knows it?" Harry retorted.

"Touché," Lucius replied, and Snape just looked at Harry in indignation and with marginal respect, wanting to know how Granger knew about his humiliation of only a week ago.

"Now Severus, tell me what's been going on between you and Remus," Harry suggested, and this caught Lucius off guard as he looked at the dark haired, dark eyed boy in mild shock.

Severus swallowed thickly and tugged at his collar with his long nimble fingers, before he closed his eyes and spoke, "We've been meeting in the back gardens just across from the Quidditch Pitch at around two in the morning for the past few weeks. We thought that the chances of getting caught in the garden was less than getting caught in the Transfiguration classroom, now how in the bloody hell do you know about that?"

Harry simply smirked and Lucius couldn't help himself as he said, "Bloody hell, Severus! He's a Gryffindor, and…and…a…boy!"

"Neither fact has escaped my knowledge Lucius. I'm fully aware of what Lupin is," Snape retorted.

"But… Then that means you fancy b...blokes," Lucius stuttered out rather gracelessly.

Here Harry chuckled and added, "He's not the only one Luci."

"I told you not to call me that…" Lucius snapped and then his grey eyes widened as he realized what Harry was implying, and wondered what the limits were concerning how many times a Malfoy could be shocked in a single day. Sometimes things were too overwhelming, even for him.

"You know it's not all that uncommon. There are a lot of homosexuals in the world. Some are more blatant than others. In fact a lot of heterosexuals sometimes have homosexual urges, but that doesn't mean they always follow through on them," Harry said with a shrug.

Lucius shuddered as he couldn't resist the urge to ask, "But doesn't it hurt, not to mention the issues with pride, to take it up the arse?"

Both Harry and Severus choked at the question before Harry was roaring with laughter, and suddenly stopped when he heard a sharp bark of deep rumbling laughter erupting from Severus Snape. Harry was surprised by the pleasant sound coming from Severus and had to do a double take as he saw the dark haired boy quivering with laughter. Severus didn't look so horrible with a smile on his face and laughter on his lips. He actually looked kind of handsome in the throws of good humor. Within a few moments Lucius was adding his aristocratic chuckle to Snape's deep rumble, and Harry couldn't resist joining them, as laughter really is a highly contagious thing. Harry was honestly shocked to be confronted with the fact that Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were indeed human after all and then Lucius had to brighten the moment even more…

"You know, Granger, just because we're friends and have shared a laugh or two, still doesn't mean you can change me into a ferret any time you want! I simply couldn't stand for it. As a Malfoy, I have a reputation to maintain, and being transfigured into furry little rodents is certainly something lacking in decorum."

"And again I say, Malfoy, get stuffed," and with that they continued to laugh as they began to dress for bed, and Harry noticed a trunk with the initials "H.G." monogrammed on it, at the foot of the bed between Lucius and Severus' four-posters. Harry opened the trunk and found an assortment of school supplies, textbooks, and a school bag, all rather small due to a shrinking charm. He took them out and changed them back to their normal size and then he noticed the array of clothes in his trunk. He pulled out seven sets of school robes with the Slytherin crest on them, seven green and silver ties, as well as ten pairs of black trousers, eight white oxford shirts, a couple of green t-shirts, seven grey vests with green trim around the neck line, nine pairs of black socks, one pair of green socks, a couple of pairs of silky green pajamas, a pair of nice new black leather boots, and a folded piece of parchment.

Harry quickly opened the parchment and read the note written upon it in a round hand:

_Harry,_

_I hope you find these clothes fitting, and your time here well spent. Remember that to alter anything here is to greatly alter the things to come. Follow your heart, and whatever your decisions, remember that free will is the most powerful thing anyone, wizard and muggle alike, can possess. Be wise and choose always with your heart._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry laid out a pair of the pajamas on the bed, and put all of his things back into his trunk with the exception of his school things, which he packed into his new schoolbag and set next to his trunk. He then pulled off his school robes and unbuttoned his shirt, before he took of his shoes, his socks, and his trousers, then he put on the pajama bottoms, not once feeling a bit self conscious, until he heard the gasp as he began to pull on the silky pajama top.

"Bloody hell, what happened to your back?" Lucius asked as he stepped closer to the boy for a good look. Harry sucked in a deep breath, before he slipped his arm through the other sleeve of the pajama top and hastily buttoned it up.

"Last year I was abducted. I was held captive for two weeks. Obviously my abductors were not friendly, as they left me with a reminder of my time spent with them. Not only were they fond of the Cruciatus curse, but they also enjoyed brandishing a whip among other things. I'd really rather not talk about it," Harry answered stiffly.

"Well at least tell us how you got away," Severus asked, his own curiosity peaked.

Harry smirked. "Well, one of my abductors made the mistake of casting the Imperius curse on me and untied me. I guess he didn't know I could throw that curse off. It gave me just enough time to take his wand and get away. I don't remember much afterward, only that I woke up in the infirmary with Hermione and Ron worried sick."

"Hermione and Ron?" Lucius questioned.

"Yeah," Harry said, a far off look in his eyes. "They're the friends, no, the family, I left behind."

* * *

Author Notes: Please do not forget to review, hope you stay tuned and enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Five in which Harry plays the best Quidditch game of his life, saves James, confronts Wormtail, slips with information, and puts Lucius in his place good and proper...


	5. Quidditch, the Marauders, and Lily Evans

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes:Sorry about this update being a little late. I had a site update to do at http: at any rate hope you enjoy the latest installment of Sacred is the Windswept Time...

Blessed Be, 

Cassie Blake  
21 March 2005

Five: Quidditch, the Marauders, and Lily Evans

Two weeks, two long weeks had passed, and Harry felt like he was repeating all of his classes, as so much of what was being taught were things he'd learned back in fifth and sixth year. He shocked McGonagall with his knowledge and abilities in Transfiguration, he awed Flitwick with his knowledge in Charms, and he even impressed the hardened Potions professor, Serrano Sorcebaine.

Harry was also exceptionally conscious of the fact that he was the talk of the whole school. People were eager to know where he came from, why he was so smart, where he'd gotten his strange scar from, the questions went on and on, and he managed to carefully avoid answering questions about his past. There were a couple of times he slipped to Lucius and Severus about Hermione and Ron, but those times became few and far between as Harry grew used to his new friends and even grew fond of them. Harry honestly could relate to Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, and after having seen them dress for bed so often, he knew that Voldemort had yet to recruit them, for neither of them were marked.

It was in those weeks during classes, which were mostly paired with the Gryffindors, or in the library, corridors, and in Great Hall during meals, that Harry's eyes were drawn to the marauders. He couldn't help the small smile on his face as he saw the beginnings of the relationship between James and Lily, although what had brought it all about was a mystery to him. Harry couldn't help, but observe his parents and their friends, getting to know little things about them.

He'd tried to talk to Lily, but every time he approached her, James or Sirius would suddenly show up and anything beyond a simple greeting was hostile between them, although he did notice the strange looks he was receiving from James and Lily. It was almost like they wanted to know more about him, but were held back because he was a Slytherin. Sirius, of course, was just openly hostile toward him, and he began to understand how Severus could hate him, Black was after all extremely arrogant, and horribly immature, but at those thoughts Harry always winced as he remembered what Sirius would become, what twelve years of Azkaban would do to that carefree and winsome spirit.

It was in the third week of Harry being in the past that Slytherin suffered a terrible blow. Slytherin's star seeker, the only seeker who ever came close to beating James Potter, Roberto Zabini was hit with a hex that left him with chicken pox and a broken arm, and so he was put under quarantine in the infirmary, with the big game against Gryffindor only a week away.

Alexander Pucey, the captain of the Slytherin team was furious by the loss of his seeker, but Harry only saw it as an opportunity, to really see some of his dad's moves. So when Slytherin held tryouts for a new seeker, as their reserve seeker wasn't even worth the broom he rode on, Harry went to try outs along with Lucius and Severus, who were there only to give their support.

Harry along with the broom that Lucius had loaned him, a Thunder Jet XL, the top quality broom of the time, mounted up as Alexander released the bludgers and the snitch, the bludgers were to see how well Harry dodged them while going after the snitch. Harry had to pull the broom sharply to the left as one of the bludgers headed straight for him, the beaters on the team were swinging them at him mercilessly, but Harry dodged and maneuvered away from the bludgers with ease, doing dives and barrel rolls, and even a Wronski feint before he noticed the faint glint of gold from the corner of his eye and then took off like a shot, his hand outstretched as he did a loop the loop around the goal posts before pulling straight up and his fingers locked around the little gold ball, over two hundred feet above the ground. He leveled out and then did a heart stopping dive straight for the pitch, and only pulled back at the last moment before impact with the ground was inevitable, and held the snitch between his thumb and forefinger, before smirking and holding it out to the Slytherin team captain.

"So when will I be fitted for my Quidditch robes?" Harry asked, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Alexander Pucey, as well as the two beaters who had just landed, stared at the boy, their mouths hanging open stupidly, as they simply nodded, the decision to make Harry the new Seeker was a unanimous vote.

Upon turning to Lucius and Severus he smirked at their shocked expressions before he walked over, his smirk changing into a grin as he held the broom out to Lucius and said, "Thanks for the loan."

Lucius held up his hands and said, "No you keep it for the game. We actually have a shot at beating Gryffindor for once. Bloody hell, Granger? Where did you learn to fly like that? It was almost like Potter, but more refined."

Harry shrugged. "I'm a natural, I guess. I became a seeker at my old school when I was a first year, the youngest seeker in over a century at my school. I only ever lost once, in my third year, but that was because I was distracted, and then in fifth year I was banned from the pitch…"

"Banned? But why?" Severus asked.

"Oh," Harry blushed. "I beat the shit out of some little bastard who couldn't keep his mouth shut about my friends. Well actually I think I only hit him the one time, maybe a couple more times, I can't rightly recall."

"You got into a fight after the game? My, my Granger, and here I was beginning to think you were Slytherin's noble house member, the Gryffindor in Slytherin clothing. I may have been wrong with my first impression," Lucius said with a wicked glint in his grey eyes.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath, feeling as though this were the first game of his life. He'd never been so nervous about anything before in his life, not even facing Voldemort. But then again he'd never played against his father in a game of Quidditch. Harry ran his hands down his green Quidditch robes and let out his breath slowly, mentally preparing himself for the game that was to come.

Once he stepped out onto the pitch he mounted his broom and took off into the sky like a shot, doing a few warm up laps around the pitch before going into a barrel roll, followed by a steep dive. The spectators in the stands were awed by the boy's flying, and watched him, but he wasn't doing it for show, he just felt free in the air. Finally, after a good warm up the players were called to take position and then the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Golden Snitch were released, and the game erupted into chaos.

Within moments Harry was dodging bludgers being pummeled his way by Sirius who was obviously a good, seasoned beater. Harry noticed James hovering by the Gryffindor goalposts and decided to fly over; perhaps he could get in a good chat with his dad before they both went tarrying off after the snitch.

Once he was hovering next to his father he felt nervousness creep up over him. What could he say to the man who meant so much to him, to the man he'd looked up to his whole life, to the man who was currently a seventeen year old boy content with trying to win a seventeen year old girl and masterminding pranks? Harry found that he was at a crossroads. He had years of maturity over his father, and it made him feel unusually old. At least with Lucius and Severus his wisdom could be understood, as they had been forced to maturity at a young age by their parents, but James had always been carefree, and winsome, a luxury that had never been afforded to Harry.

A bludger suddenly came out of nowhere, flying between them and both boys flipped on their brooms so that they were hanging upside down. When they righted themselves, James looked at Harry, and felt a chill run up his spine, but he ignored it as he said, "What are you doing over here, Granger? And have you been spying on me? That was my move."

"Oh really?" Harry shot back and then rolled his eyes, before a glimpse of gold shimmered in his peripheral vision. He turned into a dive, but the snitch was gone, still he continued to dive, James following him, when Harry suddenly pulled up at the last moment, James realizing that he'd fallen for the Wronski feint righted his broom quickly and both boys were zooming back up about fifty feet above the Gryffindor goalposts, watching the game below them, searching meticulously for a glimpse of gold.

Finally the snitch made its appearance dancing just in front of Harry before taking off, and both boys shot after it, but soon it was just Harry and the snitch, the rest of the world had fallen away as Harry reached out, his hand wrapping around the snitch, and then Harry noticed the hush of a few seconds before the horrified screams that immediately followed. Harry swung his broom around just in time to see a Slytherin beater, MacDougal hit a bludger toward James, and the bludger made impact with the back of James' broom, making the broom useless and sending James plummeting toward the earth over a hundred and fifty feet beneath them.

Not having time to think Harry dove, and spun his broom flying it upside down, before he shot out his hand, and grabbed the hand of his father, just twenty feet above the ground. James' hazel eyes widened as they met Harry's green, and Harry gasped, "Dammit, James, grab the handle of my broom and climb on behind me, I can't bloody hold you forever, and I can't fly with you dangling from my arm like this."

James complied, grabbed Harry's broom and hoisted himself behind the boy in green robes that looked almost exactly like him, and then Harry expertly maneuvered the broom to land on the ground. The Snitch had been forgotten, as right after Harry caught it he'd let it go to save James, but the fact remained that he had caught it and the game had ended, the score Slytherin 250 and Gryffindor 130.

James hopped off the back of Harry's broom, and Harry winced as he shifted his arm and dismounted his broom. Within a few moments, a hand clapped him on the back, but all Harry knew was the intense pain from his shoulder and he promptly blacked out.

* * *

Harry groaned, wincing as he tried to bring his right hand to his head to rub his temples, and went with using his left hand instead. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he noticed a familiar fuzzy face hovering above him, a face he'd seen on many an occasion, she came into focus after placing his glasses on his nose for him. He grinned at her and then said, "Hello, Madam Pomfrey, looks like I'm in for another visit. You wouldn't believe the dream I had. I was playing a game of Quidditch, I was seeker on the Slytherin team, and we were playing against Gryffindor, and my dad was playing seeker and then he fell from his broom and I saved him. I still won the game though. I can't believe I won a game of Quidditch against my dad, and for the Slytherins…"

"Mr. Granger, what are you going on about? This is your first visit to me, and as far as I can tell your dislocated shoulder is fine, although that bump on your head from your faint and hitting your head on the ground when you landed has left its impression on you," the nurse replied briskly as she gave him a quick glance over and walked away, and then Harry's eyes widened as he shot up in bed, and noticed the funny glances he was getting from the people that were surrounding his bed.

His face drained of all color as he looked from a curious Lucius, an interested (and slightly annoyed) Severus, an oddly trembling Peter Pettigrew, a concerned (and curious) Remus, a skeptical (and somewhat grateful) Sirius Black, a worried Lily Evans, and finally to James Potter.

"So it wasn't a dream, and Neville really did muck up a potion," Harry sighed in defeat and then at the top of his lungs shouted, "BLOODY HELL!" before he allowed himself to fall back on the bed, a slight twinge in his right shoulder.

"Are you all right there, Harry?" Lucius finally asked, as he looked at the boy in genuine concern for his mental health, not only had he saved a Gryffindor, James Potter of all people, but he'd just ranted on about some sort of delusion.

Harry folded his arms across his chest and snorted. "Just peachy, Malferret, just peachy."

"No need for name calling," Lucius growled, "I was only asking out of concern."

Harry nearly burst into hysterical laughter at the thought of how ludicrous a situation this was turning out to be.

"Malferret?" Sirius piped up and then Harry turned his head so that he was facing Sirius Black.

"And what's it to you what I call him, Padfoot? Still got that map or did Filch take it?" Harry shot back.

"How the bloody hell do you know about that?" Sirius growled.

Harry smirked. "The same way I know about all of your secrets. I even know why you are all nicknamed the way you are. You should be careful in picking your friends though, what with a dog like you, and a wolf in the bunch you would think you could sniff out a rat when you come across one, but you stupid Gryffindors, you're all the same, so damn trusting. I used to be one of you. It's because of you that I became the way I am! I got sorted into Slytherin because of you! Merlin, I can't do this. You know what, fuck off Padfoot, and I'm glad Prongs has Lily, he's much better off. Stupid arrogant mutt, but you'll learn, twelve years can change a person a whole hell of lot!"

Harry then jerked out of the bed and stood stiffly, his body trembling in rage and the after effects of the healing potion that Madam Pomfrey had administered to him when he'd been unconscious. He looked from each of their stunned faces, and then his eyes narrowed on Wormtail, and he pulled back his right arm, not even noticing the pain, and threw his fist with all his strength, catching the boy firmly in the jaw. The boy landed on his rear, his eyes wide with fear, his lip split, looking up at the boy that looked so much like James, the boy that had just hit him.

Severus and Lucius got a hold of Harry before anymore damage could be done, and they looked toward the Gryffindors, seeing the angry looks of the three standing marauders as they glared at Harry, but oddly enough James and Remus were stepping in front of Sirius, prepared to hold him back, as Black looked murderous.

"What the hell is your problem!" Sirius roared, as he glared at Harry. "What did he do to you?"

"It's what he's going to do to you!" Harry hissed back, his glare equally matched in heat as it locked with Sirius' blue eyes. "Why don't you tell them who you meet with behind their back, Wormtail! Tell them where you run off too using James' fucking cloak! Tell them, you little sniveling piece of shit! I've watched you. I've seen you go across the grounds and apparate away to wherever he's gathered his recent followers. What has he promised you? What has he promised you!"

"You're mad," Peter Pettigrew squeaked, as he began to scuttle backwards across the floor as Harry began to struggle against the hold Lucius and Severus had on him. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh I don't? You little rat!" Harry hissed, and his anger took form in a way that it hadn't in a very long time, and his form began to shift and change until both Lucius and Severus were holding sections of a large, long, heavy Python that was squirming angrily in their hands. It must have been at least fifteen feet in length. The two stunned boys let the Snake go and it slithered after the terrified boy that was scuttling backwards across the infirmary floor.

Madam Pomfrey burst from her office and demanded to know what was going on before she began to shriek at the sight of the long black python with the green line markings on either side of it's spine and an odd white bolt of lighting just above its left bright green eye. The snake had caught up with the panicked boy, and began to coil up his leg and then his torso, twining around him, and then the snake lifted its head, its very angry human eyes locking with Peter Pettigrew's pale eyes, and then the snake lunged forward. Pettigrew fell into a dead faint, but the snake did not strike him.

The snake uncoiled itself from around the boy and then slithered back toward the two stunned Slytherins before it's form shifted and he was once again human, and to all those present, Harry Granger.

The mediwitch stared at the black haired, green-eyed boy and then rushed to the unconscious Gryffindor on the floor of her infirmary. She used her wand to levitate the boy onto one of the beds and her eyes widened at the boy's condition, he'd gone into mild shock from the confrontation with the snake. Harry then noticed the looks he was getting from the marauders and from Lily.

"Why are you three so surprised? She doesn't know does she? I'm not the only unregistered animagus around here, right Prongs and Padfoot?" Harry said.

James stepped toward Harry, and said quietly, "I don't know how you know all of this or what you have against Peter, but it's obvious that we have some things to talk about. Meet me, Padfoot, and Moony in the Transfiguration classroom tonight after dinner."

Harry chuckled. "Do you really think I'm that thick? You three can meet me in the dungeons, Potions classroom after dinner, and don't bring Lily or Pettigrew."

"Done," James said, before he turned and then tossed over his shoulder, "Oh and Granger, thanks for saving my life. Guess this means I owe you."

"You've already paid the debt," Harry called after him, as James ushered a very irate Sirius out of the infirmary with the help of Remus and Lily.

Harry then turned to his friends, noticing how Severus and Lucius were staring at him in awe. "What?" he asked with a shrug.

"Well, the obvious question is why did you do that, and secondly, you're an animagus. And your form is a snake?" Severus spoke in a rush.

Harry nodded, and then said, "I have my reasons not to like a rat when I smell it out, and what's so wrong with me being a snake? You know they're rather misunderstood creatures."

Here Lucius cut in with the answer. "Snakes are very rare forms among animagi."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. And being a parselmouth is rare among wizards."

"You're a parselmouth?" Severus asked, and then Harry noticed their surroundings and just how out in the open they were being with this particular conversation.

"Perhaps we should find somewhere a bit more discreet and secure to continue this discussion," Harry suggested, and the two Slytherins immediately agreed as they all left the infirmary and headed toward the dungeons, to discuss things in secret.

* * *

"So your friends called you Forktongue?" Lucius said with a grin and shook his head.

Harry shrugged. "Yep, and Ron is Slyfoot, and Hermione is Bushtail."

"And why do they have such ridiculous names?" Severus asked, as he sneered at the nicknames of Harry's friends.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because Ron is a fox in animagus form, and Hermione is a bushytailed cat."

"All right," Lucius said. "Now that the names have been explained to us, can you tell us how to become animagi? What's the secret?"

Harry's eyes sparkled, as he looked from one eager boy to the other and answered mysteriously, "All you have to do is surrender to your inner animal. Now it's almost time for dinner, and then we have a meeting scheduled with the Gryffindors, and they're going to be entering our territory. You would think that would worry them."

"They're Gryffindors," Snape snorted, and Lucius added with a smirk, "They always act first and regret later."

* * *

Harry brought his goblet of pumpkin juice to his lips for one final sip as his eyes narrowed and followed the three Gryffindors as they got up and headed out of the Great Hall. Lucius snorted at the action and shook his head as he said, "Gryffindors. Don't they know anything of subtlety?"

"Oh," Harry replied with a grin. "Some of them would genuinely surprise you."

Severus was the first of them to leave and head toward the dungeons, and after a few minutes Lucius followed. Harry didn't leave the table until a majority of Slytherins got up and began heading toward the dungeons. He remained a part of the group until he descended the stairs and instead of heading toward the Slytherin common room, he turned to the opposite direction towards the Potions classroom.

Once he reached the thick wooden door, he took a deep breath to brace himself for what was to come. He closed his eyes, wondering what to say, when it finally became clear to him. All of the little things he'd noticed about his parents, the happiness they were only just embarking on, the little things he'd missed out on, getting to know them, the youth and vitality of Sirius and Remus. Could he simply allow it all to disappear in one night?

Harry threw open the door, and the shouting match that had been going on since Severus' arrival died out, as five faces turned to Harry, and then Sirius was rushing Harry and had him pinned to the Potions door that was now closed behind him. Harry swallowed thickly as his eyes met and locked with the swirling blue eyes of his godfather, and he felt a shock run up his spine, and he also felt something else. Sirius' hands were wrapped in his shirt and he'd just started shaking Harry demanding answers.

A few seconds later, hands were on Sirius pulling him away, and that disappointed Harry. Harry's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he was attracted to Sirius, while Sirius was attracted to James. Harry then ran a hand over his oxford shirt, smoothing it out, and then he shook his head, before he said quite calmly, "Sirius, regardless of the high esteem that I have held you in for as long as I've known you, I won't allow you to manhandle me like that again without my permission. If you, or any of your friends, try to attack me like that again, I won't hesitate with a full body bind."

Severus and Lucius exchanged a look and smirked at the Gryffindors, as all three of them eyed Harry up and down. James was the one that eventually spoke up.

"So Granger, tell us what you know and how you know it. Is it the Legimency?"

Harry couldn't contain the laughter as he looked at the three Gryffindors before him, and shook his head before he answered, "I'm not a Legimens. Dumbledore only said that to protect me. Look I know that you and Sirius are animagi, and I know why. It's actually smart considering how animagi are immune to certain things." At that Harry shot an apologetic look in Remus' direction and noticed the usually quiet boy wince and go pale, and then from the corner of Harry's eye, he noticed Severus' reaction of wanting to go to Remus.

"So have you been spying on us? That's it. You've been spying on us and telling your little Slytherin's all about us. So what are you planning? Going to tell on us? Are you going to embarrass someone that's never done anything intentionally harmful to anyone!" Sirius snarled.

"Dammit! Sirius Black! I don't give a shit about your little secrets and this petty school rivalry. I got over it a long time ago. Sometimes you have to grow up and face things that are beyond yourself. There is a world out of these school walls and there is a madman waiting to destroy you. All of you, because you're good, and he's so twisted with anger and bitterness. He's going to use power and corruption to lure in followers and those he can't lure in he will kill. I know, I've lived through it all, and the aftermath is much worse to live through, especially when the crazy bastard keeps coming back. Wormtail is on his side! I've seen him going to their revels at night, and Wormtail will betray you all. I lived without knowing my parents because of a rat, a filthy traitorous rat. You three owe me more than you'll ever know. All the time I lost, the years of living with the stupid Dursleys. Ten years of my life in that bloody cupboard under the stairs. I'm not strong enough. I can't do it again, not when I know what you're like," Harry said, his entire body trembling as his knees gave out and he wrapped his arms around his stomach and began to rock his body back and forth.

The Gryffindors and the two Slytherins stared at the fallen boy, unsure of what to say or do. It was James that stepped forward and knelt before the boy that looked so much like him, and James was surprised when that boy looked up and their eyes locked, as Harry reached out his hand and touched James cheek. "I'm so scared that this is all a dream. That I'll wake up and be back in that stupid cupboard with the spiders. Or I'll wake up in the graveyard holding Cedric Diggory's body. He died because of me. My godfather died because of me. SO many people have died and will die because of me. My dad died for my mum and me, and she died to protect me from the killing curse. I just want it all to stop."

"How did you get your scars?" Lucius asked, the curiosity surfacing in him once again, as he knelt down next to James to look at one of the only genuine friends he'd ever known, actually feeling concern for the strange boy.

Harry swallowed thickly before meeting grey eyes. "The scar on my forehead is from surviving the killing curse. My mum died to protect me and she succeeded. The lashes on my back, those are from being taken by Death Eaters. They wanted me to join them. My power combined with Voldemort's would rival even Dumbledore's power. I was willing to allow them to kill me, but when they started talking about taking Ron and Hermione… I couldn't let that happen so I escaped for them."

"Oh come on James, you don't believe this do you? He's a Slytherin! They've probably had this little talk planned out long before we got here," Sirius spat, and that was when Harry suddenly got to his feet and strode over to his godfather.

"Are you really so thick? Gods, why did I ever look up to you? Maybe twelve years in Azkaban would do you good, but I'm not willing to pay the rest of that price!" Harry snapped and pulling back his fist let it fly until it had impact with Sirius' left eye and knocked the taller boy flat.

"What are you bloody talking about, Harry? You sound like a madman," Severus finally cut in, although he couldn't suppress the satisfied smirk at seeing Black on his arse, gingerly touching his left eye (which was already beginning to swell), and looking up in shock at the boy who was shaking his fist and glaring down at him.

"Nothing!" Harry snapped, "They aren't ready to listen yet. Let's just go. I can't take much more of this."

Then Harry was walking out of the door, Lucius and Severus following the boy's lead, leaving the three Gryffindors behind to sort themselves out. They were nearing the entrance to the Slytherin common room when a girl stepped out before them. Her red hair glimmering in the firelight from the torches on the wall.

"Why did you hit Peter?" she demanded, her eyes flickering angrily.

"He's a traitor, and the lot of you Gryffindors are too stupid and naïve to see it," Harry ground out, before he tried to brush past her and continue on to his common room, but she stepped in his path to block him.

Lucius rolled his eyes at the display and then snapped, "Stupid Gryffindor mudblood, run to Potter, you're obviously wanted there."

Harry's eyes went dark with anger, as he suddenly hauled up Lucius by his robes and shoved him against the wall, effectively pinning him there. Lucius' grey eyes widened as he stared into the green eyes of his friend, as Harry growled, "Don't you _ever_ call her that again. Muggleborns are just as deserving of respect as you are Malfoy. If you ever call her or anyone a mudblood again, I will personally see to it that you remain a ferret for the rest of your existence. Besides, knowing the kind of kid you will have really tempts me to make sure that you are unable to breed, but we're friends now, so I'll give you this one chance to get over being a bigot. Don't fuck up."

Lily was staring wide eyed at Harry as he slowly let Lucius go and backed off, and Severus was chuckling at what he'd just witnessed.

"All right, Granger," Lucius said, a faint pink coloring his cheeks as he began to straighten his clothes.

"It's time to start thinking for yourself, instead of trying to become your father," Harry replied, and at this Lucius thoroughly paled, apparently Lucius' greatest fear was to become his father, and this was made plainly evident to those present by the look of horror on the boy's face.

Snape was thoroughly and grudgingly impressed with Harry Granger. It took a hell of person to stand up to a Malfoy, and Harry had done it twice. Harry then saw to walking Lily to the stairs that led out of the dungeon, before he rejoined Severus and a shaken Lucius and then the three of them headed toward the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Author Notes: Please do not forget to review, hope you stay tuned and enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Six in which the marauders think Harry is madder than the average hatter, a full moon approaches, Lucius asks Harry if he is studying to be a Potions Master, and the seventh year Slytherin-Gryffindor Care of Magical Creatures class is introduced to the Kerfloffle...


	6. Mishap in Care of Magical Creatures

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes:Sorry about this update being a little late. Real life just got in the way... Not that that is much of an excuse but hey shrugs... Hope you enjoy the latest installment of Sacred is the Windswept Time... 

Blessed Be,

Cassie Blake  
27 March 2005

Six: Mishap in Care of Magical Creatures

A week had passed since the night of the meeting with the marauders, and Harry was brooding. He'd been in a dark mood ever since that night, and Lucius and Severus were wary around him, unwilling to test how his mood would swing. Harry for the most part had been unusually quiet, even for him. Of course Lucius and Severus were curious about Harry's outbursts in regards to the Gryffindors, and both of them knew that Harry was hiding something, but whatever it was, he wasn't ready to share it just yet.

Lucius was still sulky over having been slammed into a wall for calling Lily a mudblood, but that action on Harry's part had caused some changes in the often-snobbish boy. Lucius had taken the time to reflect on himself, and much to his horror had realized just how close to his father he was becoming. With that in mind he determined to change, not enough to give McGonagall an apoplexy, but just enough to maintain his reputation and keep him separate from his father.

Severus, was by the far, the one that had changed the least, although he was most curious about Remus' sudden distance whenever they met. Severus was also noticing how Remus was growing more nervous with each passing day, and was avoiding touching Severus, and that of course made the Slytherin frustrated and annoyed.

The marauders of course thought that the newest Slytherin in the fold was madder than the average hatter, and was hiding something. Having come to those conclusions, they were determined to find out what lay hidden inside Harry Granger. And so it was on Friday, that things began to shift in a darker direction.

The pull of the moon was growing heavy on Remus as the full moon was the very next night, and he'd had to tell Severus that he couldn't meet him. Then of course there was Care of Magical Creatures…

* * *

Harry sighed as he took another bite from his toast and washed it down with a few sips of orange juice from his goblet. He then turned the page of the potions text he was reading, and made a quick addition to his notes concerning "The Sleeping Draught of Prophetic Dreams". He was still no closer to finding a way back to his own time, but he could brew the potion successfully with his eyes closed at that point.

"Bloody hell, you're always stuck in a potions book. You're almost as bad as Sev, Harry. Do you want to be a Potions Master as well?" Lucius asked.

Green eyes looked up startled at the question, and he nearly spit up some of his orange juice, before quickly composing himself. "Me, a Potions Master? That's a good one. I hate the subject, but something happened in my last Potions class at my old school, and I have to find out how and why. It's really important that I find out," Harry replied.

"Well, why not ask me?" Severus cut in from Harry's right.

Harry took a deep breath. "It's not that simple. Look, this is just something that I have to do on my own… I wish Hermione were here. She always liked hitting the books. And Ron, he'd have me on the Quidditch pitch so fast because Hermione would do all the research."

"There you go, talking about those friends again," Lucius said with a shake of his head. "Honestly, this Hermione sounds like a Ravenclaw, and Ron, he would probably be a Gryffindor."

"Hermione isn't all books and cleverness. She's as bossy as they come. Believe me, she'd be a Gryffindor," Harry said with a whimsy smile.

"Sure you don't fancy girls?" Severus asked slyly.

Harry snorted. "No. It's not like that at all. Hermione has Blaise, and Ron has Lavender."

"And who did you have after Blaise dropped you? Now he sounds like a Slytherin," Lucius said.

"Yeah, he is. And after him there was no one," Harry replied.

"Right. You poor unfortunate git. We'll just have to find you a good shag. Is there anyone in particular that you're interested in, and please keep in mind that while I am your friend, I am wholly off limits," Lucius said.

Harry shook his head and then sighed as he realized it was time for first period. "We'll talk more about this later. Right now we need to get to Care of Magical Creatures before we're late."

* * *

Remus rolled his honey colored eyes as he noticed Sirius rubbing his black eye once again, although it had faded considerably over the last week.

"You know, this is what happens when you throw your temper around without so much as a second thought," Remus said.

Sirius' eyes widened as he turned to his friend, an incredulous expression on his face. "You would take up for that Slytherin? You've seen his animal form. He's a dark wizard, and look at his friends! Snivellus and Malfoy! There's no good in the prat, and not only did he hit me, but remember what he did to Peter? He was in the infirmary for two bloody days!"

"And he saved James," Remus countered. "You can't forget that he saved James."

"Oy, is he on about Granger again?" James said as he caught up to them, leaving Lily to chat with a few girls.

"Something just isn't right about him. I'm telling you, he's got dark wizard all over him, and he's obviously mental. What was that he was saying about us owing him and me in Azkaban? Please, and he hasn't known any of us long enough to look up to us!" Sirius snapped.

James sighed. "He's odd, I'll admit, but he knows so much about us, and so far he's kept quiet. I think we can trust him."

Remus quickly agreed with James, and then began to slow down his pace, leaving James and Sirius to go on with their argument while he sought after Severus to tell him that he couldn't meet with him for the next couple of nights.

He spotted Severus, as well as Malfoy and Granger, and sighed as he paused and wondered why he would submit himself to the scrutiny of Malfoy, just so he could talk to Severus. The three Slytherins were soon upon him and then Remus fell into step with them, sidling up to Severus.

"Subtlety is truly lost on you Gryffindors," Lucius said as he turned to look at Remus.

Remus swallowed thickly and then said, "Sev…Snape, I…"

"We already know about him and you. There aren't too many secrets kept between us," Lucius said.

Remus' eyes widened. "You told them?" he asked Severus.

Severus shook his head. "Granger."

"Oh," Remus said and then glanced at Harry, before taking a deep breath, and added. "I can't meet with you for a couple of nights. I have a project to work on and I just can't."

"You're always ahead in your schoolwork," Severus hissed, and then he saw something in Remus' eyes. "You're lying to me. Just tell me the bloody truth. You've been distant ever since that night in the Potions classroom. What the hell is wrong?"

"It's not you, Severus, I swear. I just, I can't tell you, and I don't want to hurt you. Please trust me," Remus pleaded and his cheeks grew warm at having admitted something so personal in front of Harry Granger and Lucius Malfoy.

"Sev, let him have this secret. Trust me, he adores you. He'll tell you when he's ready, but not yet," Harry said, and then gave Remus a small smile. "Just don't keep the secret much longer, Moony."

Remus' golden eyes widened as he looked at the boy that looked so much like James Potter, and smiled shyly. "Thanks. I don't know why you're keeping our secrets, but I'm grateful that you are."

Remus then began to jog off toward James and Sirius who had been watching the exchange between their friend and the Slytherins for some time. However before James or Sirius could question their friend on what he'd been doing talking to Slytherins, class began.

* * *

"Good day to you all," said Professor Grubblyplank as she looked at her class of Slytherins and Gryffindors, wondering what on earth she had done to deserve such a lot.

Sighing she gave a little whistle and a strange looking creature of magenta coloring came out from the edges of the Forbidden forest, scampering up to the professor. It had feet like a rabbit, and when it came to a stop by the professor everyone got a good look at it. Its tail was long and fluffy, reminding Harry strongly of Hermione's ginger cat Crookshanks. It stood on it's back legs, it's arms somewhat long, but it had hands, similar to monkeys and not so far off from humans, its fingers were long. Its face resembled that of a fox, with a long narrow snout, but instead of pointed ears, the creature's ears were rather large and round. All in all, it was odd looking, but kind of cute. And Harry recognized it immediately for what it was, a Kerfloffle.

Harry looked from the strange little creature, no larger than a small dog, and then to Remus. He wondered if Remus even knew the danger he was in because of this creature. The Kerfloffle was usually a gentle creature, but became wholly hostile when around a werewolf, what was worse was that the little creature's bite was highly venomous, usually resulting in death for a werewolf.

Professor Grubblyplank was lecturing on the little creature, talking about how it was used to hunt down rogue werewolves, when suddenly its little nose went into the air and its head slowly swiveled toward Remus. Its tail went bushy, and something changed about the little thing. It didn't look friendly or gentle as its bright golden eyes locked on Remus. Remus' eyes had widened and then the creature was running at a very fast speed toward the quiet Gryffindor.

Harry didn't have time to think as he shifted into his animagus form and launched himself at the little creature. Opening his mouth, his jaws unhinging as he caught it in his mouth, the little thing struggling in his mouth, trying to escape so it could get to Remus. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were shocked, most of the girls screaming, Lily of course was just watching with wide eyes. Harry the large python was lashing around as the little creature began to bite him, but still he refused to open his mouth.

Finally it was James that came to his senses and realized that the creature had been going for Remus. He gave Sirius a smack on the arm and then the two boys grabbed a very shaken Remus and dragged him back to the castle. Once Remus was a safe distance away, Harry spit the Kerfloffle out of his mouth and it went rolling and tumbling a few feet across the ground as Harry shifted back into his human form and promptly collapsed into unconsciousness, as it had bitten him countless times before he'd spit it out.

* * *

A groan escaped his lips as his eyes slowly fluttered open, and a blurry face framed with platinum blond hair came into his line of vision. Harry sucked in a deep breath of air, and reached out blindly for his glasses before they were placed in his hand. Harry blinked owlishly, before a strange expression stretched across his face. His brow furrowed and then he spat, "Malfoy? What are you doing here? Where are Hermione and Ron? You hex them too? Come to cart me off to your father's master?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Lucius asked and shot a questioning glance toward Severus, before Harry's arms came around Lucius, the dark haired boy's hands tangling in his platinum hair, before he was jerked down into a heated kissed, the dark haired boy's tongue sweeping across his lips, before stunned, Lucius opened his mouth and Harry's tongue dipped inside his mouth, trying to coax the boy into kissing him back. Lucius was frozen in shock, and finally Harry pulled back, a confused expression on his face. "Draco, the last time you were the one that kissed me. Funny, you taste different."

"Draco? Who the bloody hell is Draco, and why in the hell did you molest my lips with your savage mouth!" Lucius growled.

Harry's eyes widened as his memories came flooding back, and then he sat up and scooted back toward the head of the bed, drawing his knees up, his arms wrapped around his legs, as he let his forehead fall forward on his knees. "Oh my God, I just kissed Lucius bloody Malfoy."

Slowly Harry lifted his head and looked around the room, noticing Severus, a still stunned Lucius, and also three Gryffindors, James, Sirius, and Remus. Harry looked at the three Gryffindors, and closing his eyes sighed, before he turned to Severus and Lucius and said, "Lucius, one day I'll explain that to you. For now, just know that I never meant for _that_ to happen. Could you two leave us? I have some things to discuss with the Gryffindor trio here. And don't listen in or I won't hesitate to obliviate your memories. As it is, I may just have to obliviate mine."

"You were the one trying to snog me senseless!" Lucius snapped, and then he stormed out of the infirmary, with Severus rolling his eyes and taking off after the irate Malfoy.

Harry then beckoned the three marauders closer to his bedside before he asked for James' wand and cast a sound barrier around the three of them so that no one else could hear what they were discussing. James' eyes widened at the fact that Harry could use his wand. Harry simply shrugged and looked at the three of them. Remus was looking at him carefully, trying to figure him out, while James' gaze was simply full of curiosity. Sirius was looking decidedly ill at having witnessed someone snogging a Malfoy.

It was Remus that spoke first.

"Why did you do it? Why did you expose what you are to…save me?"

Harry smiled at the boy and then said, "Just returning the favor. There was a time when you would have done the same for me. Besides, you'll be needed in the time to come, believe me, you're important, all of you are important."

"Why do you talk like you know us? You've only been here for a few weeks," James pointed out.

"I know you three better than almost anyone here. I guess I know Snape pretty well too, and I finally understand him now. Just leave off him, okay. Remus adores him, and I won't let your stupid pranks turn him toward darkness. Not when I know what it would cost him. To be honest the only real surprise I've faced is dealing with Lucius. I never would have thought he was human. He's actually not so bad," Harry said with a shrug.

"Who the bloody hell are you? How do you know us?" Sirius growled and drew nearer to the bed, anger evident on his face and in his voice, but Harry didn't even flinch.

Harry shook his head. "I'm someone you'll meet again in a couple of years. I know you because from that point onward you, all of you shape my life, you and a madman turn me into what I become. You shape my fate, and you give me a destiny that will more than likely kill me."

"Are you some kind of seer?" Sirius asked, his voice dripping with disbelief and disdain.

"No, but I know more about what is to come than anyone else here," Harry growled back. "You never forget what you live through!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "And just what have you lived through?"

"A war that is building just now. I was a year old when my parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. I never knew I was a wizard until I was eleven and started attending school here. I had a horrible childhood with muggles that always called me a freak or worse because of things I couldn't explain. And once I was at school I had fame heaped on me because of my scar, the little lightening bolt on my forehead. I wasn't a hero! My mother jumped in front of me to shield me from the killing curse. When it was cast on me it was rebounded onto the wizard that cast it. There has been an attempt on my life ever since my first year of school, and in my fourth year the Dark Lord was resurrected because of my blood, and his most 'loyal' follower's sacrifice. I lost everyone that was important to me, even before I ever got to know them.

"I once had a tie to my parents, he was a great man, but he only taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for a year because after that he thought he was danger to the students, because of what he was. I also had a godfather, a wonderful man that escaped a wizarding prison after twelve years of being imprisoned. We were almost a family, but a rat ruined it for us. He was almost free, and then a couple of years later he died too. I've lost so much in a war that I'm forced to fight in. I'm known as a wizard messiah because of a stupid divination teacher who predicts that I will die almost everyday of class that she teaches me. Gods is Trelawney a fraud. One prophecy and she remains a teacher at this bloody school with a ten year!"

Sirius snorted. "Lord Voldemort? Isn't he that bloke leading those Death Eaters? He's not all that organized. The aurors are bound to catch him sooner or later. I really don't see what all of the fuss is about."

"Sirius!" Remus hissed, and then the soft-spoken boy looked at Harry with wide golden eyes and asked, "Harry, where do you come from? Who are you really?"

Harry sighed as he dug into his pockets and took out an old piece of parchment. He handed the parchment to Remus and closed his eyes as he said, "You know what this is. When you're up in James' room activate it, and look for me. I'll still be in the infirmary. The map won't lie."

Harry then held out his hand for James' wand again, and with a swish and flick, the sound barrier around them fell. He then gave the wand back to his father, and turned away from the three Gryffindors. The three boys took that as their cue to leave the strange boy.

* * *

James locked and warded the door to his private room. He was glad that being Head Boy had its benefits although he hardly ever stayed in the room, as he'd grown so used to sharing a dorm with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James turned to look at his friends and then spoke the obvious question.

"Where did he get our map? And why does it look so old?"

Remus shrugged before he tapped it with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Remus looked at the map that suddenly appeared on the parchment and his breath caught in his throat.

"Bloody hell," Sirius bit out in shock and then James came over to see what they were looking at and his hazel eyes widened behind his glasses.

The name of the student in the infirmary was not Harry Granger, but Harry James Potter. Remus looked up from the map, giving it a tap with his wand to deactivate it and looked at his two friends.

"I think I know where Harry comes from," he said softly. "He's from the future. That's how he knows us. It has to be. He's a Potter, that explains why he looks so much like you James. He's probably your kid brother or something. You know someone that hasn't been born yet."

James swallowed thickly and shook his head before he looked up from the now blank piece of parchment. "He's not my brother. He couldn't be. Neither of my parents have green eyes. You've seen him. He has Lily's eyes. He's not my brother…he's my son. Oh Merlin, I died for him and Lily, and she died for him. We left him alone in the world. Gods, I'm a monster. How could I die and leave them behind? Look at what he's become because of me."

"It's not your fault James. You're only seventeen. You died so he could live. He said as much," Remus said gently as he put his hand over his friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "He is the way he is because he survived. That's what you died for."

Sirius looked up at his two friends and shook his head. "This isn't true. It can't be. It's some kind of Slytherin trick. Look, this can't be our map. Ours is locked in Filch's office."

"Look at how old it is! It must be at least twenty years old. It could very well be our map!" Remus snapped.

"Then," James said and looked from his two friends, a solemn light shining in his once carefree eyes. "That means that I have at best, three to four years left to live, before Voldemort kills me and Lily. I don't want her to die. I have to tell her I can't see her anymore."

"No," Remus said, and his golden eyes locked with James. "If you didn't see her anymore then Harry would never be born. He's obviously needed in the future. You just have to let things run their course. Just continue to see Lily and see how it goes. Forget what you know, and for Merlin's sake don't tell her or anyone. No one can know about this. We aren't even sure of how much his being here has already altered what is to come."

Sirius looked incredulously at his two friends. "Have the pair of you gone round the bend? You're going to believe a Slytherin? You've seen his animagus form. He's a dark wizard! He can't be trusted!"

"He's saved our lives so far! And how do you explain how he knows so much about us?" James snapped as he glared at his best friend, hazel eyes locking with blue.

Sirius looked toward the floor a blush rising to his cheeks, as he realized that he couldn't come up with any other explanation, but then a light flickered in his eyes. The full moon was tomorrow, and he could at least take care of part of the problem. Harry seemed entirely too attached to his little friends, and Remus was obviously being corrupted by the Slytherin's influence. Maybe there was a way to warn Harry away and give Snivellus a good scare…

* * *

Author Notes: Please Review!

Chapter Seven in which Harry man handles Severus Snape and James agrees with a...Slytherin!


	7. Harry's Warning to Severus

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes:Sorry for this update being a bit late. I blame real life, and a secret that shall remain under wraps...but is that really an excuse? shrugs Hope you enjoy the latest installment of Sacred is the Windswept Time...

Blessed Be,

Cassie Blake  
3 April 2005

Seven: Harry's Warning to Severus

James Potter sighed as he wrapped the invisibility cloak more tightly around him and watched the boy that looked so much like him tossing and turning on the bed. He wanted to reach out and touch the boy, sweep his wild hair back from his forehead, make sure the vision of his future son was real. He closed his eyes and lifted his head skyward, tears escaping the corners of his eyes as he opened them again. He was only seventeen years old, how could he deal with this knowledge? Then he turned to the boy, obviously weary beyond his own seventeen years and wondered how he'd been strong enough to survive all that he'd lived through.

The boy hidden in the invisibility cloak was startled as Harry violently sat up, gasping for breath and looking toward the infirmary window, as he snatched his glasses from the bedside table. The boy's green eyes widened behind his glasses and he said, "Oh Gods, Severus…"

Harry got out of the bed and noticing his clothing laying folded on the bed next to his, quickly began to dress, and then his attention was drawn to the seemingly empty chair pulled next to his bed. He sucked in a huge breath and looked skyward for guidance as he swore heavily, knowing who it was sitting in that chair in an invisibility cloak, the same cloak he'd used to sneak into the infirmary countless times to watch over Hermione or Ron whenever they were sick or hurt. The same cloak he'd used on countless adventures.

"I know you're there," Harry said and then sighed. "Now isn't a good time for questions, and I'm sure you have more than a few. Sirius is going to do something stupid, and Remus and Severus will be paying for it with the rest of their lives. Neither of them deserves it. I'm going to try and head off Severus. He needs to be warned. I want you there tonight near the Whomping Willow, incase my warning doesn't work. Will you do this for me?"

James cocked his head at the boy, as he removed the cloak, stood up, and said, "Anything to spare Remus, but tell me… Are you really my…son?"

Harry grinned wryly as he replied, "Not exactly what you had in mind, now am I, Dad?"

Harry was quite taken by surprise when James threw his arms around him in a crushing hug, and said, "I'm sorry I left you and your mum behind. I'll do my best to see that it's different this go around. No one deserves what you went through. You'll never know how truly sorry I am…"

"It's all right, you know," Harry managed to wheeze once James' grip loosened a bit. "I forgave you a long time ago. You must have really loved me to die for me. Once I knew the truth I understood. You did for me what I would do for anyone else. I just never got the chance to thank you for it. Sirius of course just dove right into the situation and… Well, I still haven't come 'round to forgiving him yet. We were so close to having a family. That's really all I've ever wanted… I kind of have that with Lucius and Severus, although I never thought I'd ever say that. It's like what I have with Ron and Hermione."

"So shall we call a truce, and I want to hear everything you have to say about Peter. I'll believe whatever you tell me. He did betray us didn't he? He destroyed my family, and hurt you?"

Harry nodded. "He did a lot of things, but right now we have to try and fix what Sirius has done. It's just after twilight. We only have a couple of hours before the moon is out, and Severus finds out about Remus the hard way. If we prevent this I'm going to get those two in a room and not let them out till Remus confesses or the next full moon comes around, whichever comes first."

"All right, but tell me what you were dreaming about when I came in?" James asked.

"I fell into Severus' pensieve when I was fifteen, and I saw many of the things you'd done to him over the years. I'd heard about what happened that night with Severus discovering Remus, but I actually saw it in the pensieve and at the time I didn't understand Severus' reactions. Now I know why he became what he did. He saw the man he loved turn into a monster and then turn on him. That's enough to make someone think that darkness with the promise of knowledge is acceptable. I can't lose them to the mark."

"You won't," James said. "I owe you that much. Although we should talk about your choice in friends, Harry. Honestly, Slytherins?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know what you mean. Lucius' son and me have always been rivals, and I've never been overly fond of the adult Lucius, but he's seen the error of his ways, and while he's still a right sod most of the time, he's not so bad."

"Fine, but I think that undying friendship with a Malfoy is stretching things."

"Who said he had to be your friend?"

"Fine, now got a plan for keeping Snape away from the Whomping Willow?"

"I'll try to head him off, you're just the back up."

"Done."

"Hopefully it won't come to the back up, although… Maybe we should let Sirius think he got away with it, give him a little scare, and act as though Severus were critically wounded."

James' eyes widened and then he shook his head. "I can see how you got put into Slytherin. Just another thing for us to talk over."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at James before giving a sly grin and leaving the infirmary to head toward the dungeons, in hopes of preventing something catastrophic in the lives of two men he'd learned to greatly admire. He found himself wondering how the future would be once he'd returned, how things might be different with all of the little things he was changing in the now. He only hoped it really was better…

* * *

Lucius looked up when someone suddenly ran into the Slytherin common room, they were doubled over, their black hair a complete mess, and breathing hard. Eventually they looked up and Lucius' grey eyes locked with Harry's green. Lucius' brow rose neatly in curiosity as he stood up and headed toward Harry, but Harry shook his head.

"No time for explanations. Where's Severus?" Harry spoke sharply.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Off to meet with Lupin. He got a note by owl only a few minutes ago. Why? Something wrong?"

"What? Did he say where he would be going?" Harry asked, his tone somewhat panicked.

Lucius shook his head. "Bugger, he's going to the Whomping Willow already," Harry said and then turned to Lucius. "You are to stay here. If he comes back you keep him here no matter what. Hex him if you have to. Understood?"

"Now, wait a minute. I'm going with you. I don't know what's going on, but I've known Severus a lot longer than you have," Lucius said.

"How long you've known him doesn't matter. Don't think I won't hex you to keep you here, Lucius. I can't worry about the both of you. Now stay here," Harry snapped.

Lucius narrowed his grey eyes as he sulkily answered, "Fine," then he tilted his head, looked at the boy, and continued, "And why aren't you at the infirmary? I thought you were supposed to stay the night for observation."

"Observation got cut short," Harry replied nonchalantly and then turned around and left the common room. Lucius shook his head, wondering what was going on with the boy. There was obviously something highly unstable about him. If he didn't know any better he'd say the boy was a Potter, what with the way he looked and acted sometimes, but no Potter would ever be sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

James was pacing in the common room, wondering whether he should just go and confront Sirius or go with Harry's plan. James had never been back up before. Usually he came up with the schemes. He couldn't help the grin that played across his lips at one of the traits he'd passed on to Harry. The absolute madness of the boy had to come from Lily's side of the family…

James was cut short in his pacing and reverie as he heard a commotion coming from just beyond the entrance to Gryffindor tower. His eyes widened behind his glasses as he realized that someone was actually cursing out the portrait of the fat lady, demanding access to Gryffindor Tower. Deciding that the poor portrait had endured enough of the foul language being flung her way, James went out of the portrait hole, the portrait swinging aside to reveal Harry and Severus Snape. James had to blink as he laid eyes on Snape, or more importantly Harry's hand securely holding Snape's collar and shaking the boy.

Harry looked up, his green eyes meeting James'. "Looks like I've headed the git off, now care to help me get him to your room, so that we can talk some sense into him and tell him that Remus didn't send him that bloody note?"

"Where did you find him?" James asked as he noticed that both of them looked as though they'd been tossed about in mud.

Severus was beginning to regain the use of his legs as Harry had only used a temporary version of the stunning charm, as the full version would have disoriented the boy. Harry gave him a firm shake and then sent a glare in James' direction. "We'll talk specifics up in your room. If anyone questions why we are here, say it's Head Boy business or something. Just get us the hell out of the corridor and to somewhere with some privacy where I can hold this bloody prat down if I have to. Bloody hell, Sev, I will deck you if I have to!"

James sighed before he said the password and the portrait swung open, James entering first, followed by Severus who was obviously being led by a very irate Harry. When Harry got his hands on Sirius… Well now that was something to savor thinking on…

* * *

"This is a load of shite! You've having me on, and Remus is going to be out of his mind that I've missed our rendezvous! If I hurry now I'll only be a few minutes late!" Severus ranted as he glared at the two boys that looked nearly identical. James was rolling his eyes as he lounged on his bed, and Harry was sitting in one of the crimson chairs in the room, the two chairs turned to face the bed rather than the fireplace. Harry looked as though he could spring into action at any moment if Severus dared try to leave the room.

Harry finally having enough of his friend's ranting turned to James and then looked Severus dead in the eye. "Dammit Sev, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. What we've been telling you about Sirius sending that soddin' note is true, but there is something that we've been trying to keep from you…"

"Harry! You can't!" James cut in, but Harry shot him a glare and then continued, "When Remus was four years old there was an incident. He was attacked and suffered an injury. The injury healed with little trouble, in fact, considering the magnitude of the injury, the fact that there was no scarring is nothing short of miraculous…"

"What has that got to do with now? That was what? Over thirteen years ago?" Severus replied in exasperation.

Taking a deep breath, Harry exchanged a quick glance with James, who was looking decidedly ill at what he knew Harry was about to reveal. Knowing what needed to be said, Harry took the plunge. "It was a werewolf. Remus has been suffering from Lycanthropy ever since. His injury healed, but the damage was done. That's why the Whomping Willow was planted the year you all started Hogwarts, and that's why the Shrieking Shack is supposedly haunted. Remus transforms in the shack and stays there every full moon. He's distant because he's afraid you won't want him if you know the truth."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Well, if all this nonsense is true, then why would Black risk Remus' friendship to stage this? To have me find out about Remus by stumbling across him in wolf form, not to mention how I could more than likely be physically harmed in the process?"

"Because he doesn't think things through. He just goes ahead with things, the consequences be damned until he royally fucks up," James said as he ran a hand through his untamed hair.

Harry snorted and looked at his father in surprise. "Well said, James, well said. He was the same way with Bellatrix. He just leapt first and… Well you can guess the rest."

"Yes," James said with a nod, "I probably can, kiddo."

Severus looked between the two boys and shook his head, before he settled his gaze on Harry and asked, "Since when have the two of you become friends?"

"Well, since he saved my neck," James said.

Severus' brow lifted. "Bollocks."

"The stupid prat was watching over me in the infirmary last night. He didn't know that I knew about his invisibility cloak until I told him to reveal himself," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Now wait a tick," Sev said and stood up, his black eyes focusing on James. "You have a bloody invisibility cloak? Ah hell, now that explains some things."

"Sev, we've got a plan to get Sirius. Hopefully it will at least make him think future plans through before jumping headfirst into things, but before we can go through on it, I want to know how you feel about Remus. Can you handle this? If you can't you tell me now, because he doesn't deserve the hurt of you rejecting him for what he is."

Severus looked at Harry and closed his eyes before he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "It doesn't matter. I don't give a damn about him being a werewolf. I love him. Now let's get tonight over with so that I can be up early enough to get a good start on a potion that will take over two weeks to prepare."

Harry grinned. "So you're going to go the Potions route to becoming an Animagus? Well that is the less painful method. Learning through transfiguration is tricky and very painful in the beginning. You'll be brewing enough for Lucius as well I assume? First you should do a potion that will reveal your inner animal. Lucius of course will more than likely end up as a ferret. That's what Draco became as I recall."

"Who is this Draco you keep mentioning around Lucius?" Sev asked curiously.

Harry chuckled. "He's someone that you will one day have the displeasure of meeting. And surprisingly he will be the one boy that Lucius will fall head over heels for…"

Severus nearly choked. "Lucius? He's as straight as Black."

"Not quite," Harry said. "Lucius is indeed straight, but I wouldn't say as much for Sirius…"

Here James did indeed choke and looked at Harry. "What?" he managed to wheeze.

"He's gone and fallen for you, but he won't say anything to you because you're so over the moon for Lily. For my sake, please stick with Lily."

"You've no problems there, but Sirius with a man?"

Severus just looked between his strange friend and the Gryffindor. "Enough with the prattle, what's the soddin' plan?"

* * *

Holding the large stick before him, Severus laid down on the ground, stretching his arm forward to push the knot on the tree with the stick to keep it from knocking him senseless. Just as he deactivated the tree a rather large hole appeared just at the base of it, next to the knot. Severus was about to enter the hole when he was knocked aside and he rolled across the ground and away from the opening just as the tree sprang back into life. He heard a strange crunching sound followed by a horrible cry of pain. Turning to his left Severus saw James Potter sprawled on the ground, his left hand clutching his limp right arm. Severus winced at the expression of pain on the boy's face, before he moved quickly, grabbing the boy by his robes and again wincing as the boy cried out in agony as Severus pulled him out of range of the enraged tree.

Panting, Severus looked at the injured James Potter, and actually felt sympathy for him. James groaned as he clutched at his arm and then looked at the Slytherin that was kneeling beside him. Severus helped him to sit up and then said, "I think, perhaps, that we should get you to the hospital wing."

Gritting his teeth, James replied, "For once I won't argue with you."

"Does this mean that you've just agreed with a Slytherin?" Severus asked with a smirk as he helped the injured boy get to his feet.

James rolled his eyes before he cried out again as his injured arm was shifted. "Don't let it go to your head. Now about the infirmary?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Only looks like a broken arm. It could have been much worse."

James glared at the boy. "Well then, let's go back and see how you like being attacked by a bloody tree!" he snapped.

Severus snorted and slowed his pace to stay by James' side as the two of them headed toward the castle and ultimately the hospital wing, where Severus' acting would be put to the test. All for the benefit of one stubborn Gryffindor…

* * *

Author Notes: Please Review!

Chapter Eight in which Lucius discovers that some of the answers he is entitled to as a Malfoy are answers he simply doesn't want, Harry gives Black exactly what he deserves without any of Black's trickery, and the wheels turn in the mind of a Slytherin (a very dangerous thing indeed).


	8. Distracting Sirius

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes:Sorry for this update being a bit late. I blame real life...but is that really an excuse? shrugs Hope you enjoy the latest installment of Sacred is the Windswept Time, and stay tuned for the next update...

Blessed Be,

Cassie Blake  
10 April 2005

Eight: Distracting Sirius

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he watched the greasy Slytherin approaching the Whomping Willow. He watched as the boy used a long limb to reach the knot in the tree, and then he felt the firm hand on his shoulder. He spun around, his dark blue eyes locking with hazel. He swallowed thickly as he took in the angry expression of his best friend, of the boy he was in love with.

"James?" he whispered.

The boy's eyes narrowed and then his hand snaked along Sirius' neck, his fingers spreading in Sirius' dark silky hair, and he was drawing Sirius' face toward his, until there was barely any space between their lips, and then he shifted and their lips met, a shiver racing up both boys' spines, as Sirius opened his mouth, and the other boy took full advantage of the invitation, hungrily tasting the other boy, until he pulled back, a guilty expression on his face.

Sirius was confused as his blue eyes narrowed on the boy before him, seeing his best friend, and then something happened, almost as though the shifting shadows of the night revealed the true identity of the boy who'd just kissed him. A boy that was most certainly not James Potter. His eyes widened as a scar appeared on the handsome boy's forehead, and the eyes that were hazel only a moment before slowly opened to reveal a fiery emerald gaze.

"Oh Gods! You're not bloody James!" Sirius snarled as he tried to pull away, but Harry's fingers grazing his cheek made him freeze in place.

"And this is wrong," Harry whispered as he withdrew his fingers from Sirius' cheek to run them across his own tingling mouth, and then his green eyes locked with Sirius' blue. "But how can _this _be wrong?"

Harry then grabbed Sirius' face between his hands and savagely kissed the boy, demanding an answer and getting it as Sirius responded.

Harry's hands then began to work the buttons on Sirius' shirt, and upon growing frustrated simply tore it open, the buttons popping off as the cloth was ripped. Sirius' eyes flew open as Harry pushed him against a tree and pressed against him, the Slytherin's attraction obvious as his arousal collided with Sirius' leg. Sirius groaned as he realized that his body was betraying him as it responded to the boy, his hands snaking into the inky darkness of the boy's silky hair as he tried to devour the boy's mouth, a whimper escaping as Harry drew back so they both could catch a small breath before suffocating.

"Have you ever done this before?" Harry asked, as he took in Sirius' disheveled appearance.

Sirius glared at him, before the realization hit him. Harry wasn't asking if he'd ever had sex, he was asking if he'd ever been with another boy…

"I don't see where that is any of your concern," Sirius replied.

Harry shrugged, "Well I only thought that it was proper to ask as I'm about to shag you senseless, but if you think the question isn't appropriate…"

"You're not doing a bloody thing with me!" Sirius snapped and pushed the boy further away from him.

Harry took a step towards Sirius, his hand finding Sirius' crotch and giving it a little squeeze causing the boy to groan and let his head fall back against the tree. "Your body isn't cooperating with your brain, and I could think of better uses for your mouth, you know."

That served to sober the Gryffindor as his head jerked forward, his eyes wide. Harry smirked. "Thought that might get your attention, Snuffles, now we're both young, reckless, and horny as hell, lets do something about it and get this over with. You want my dad, and you can't have him, so how about settling for me? A good shag might be just what you need to get him out of your head. Isn't that why you've been going through most of the girls in this school? You want to get over him. Well use me."

"Don't expect strings," Sirius said, followed by a long exultation of breath.

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of anyone tying you down. Now, have you ever done this before?"

Sirius flushed at Harry's question, and the Slytherin smiled, before answering his own question, "I suppose not, so the polite thing to do would be to take this slowly."

"Since when has there been proper etiquette for shagging?" Sirius snapped.

"Well, if that's how you want it, it might hurt at first, but I can go either way. Make up your mind soon, or I'll make it up for you."

Sirius took a deep breath and paused for a moment to look at the boy that stood before him. How the boy looked so much like James, and yet there were differences, subtle, but there just the same. Seeing something almost challenging in those dangerous green depths, Sirius, as it was in his nature to do, threw caution to the wind, and took the final leap. Consequences be damned, there was always tomorrow for consequences and regrets. Sirius Black, Gryffindor Beater, all around ladies man, wrapped his arms around another boy and plunged into one of the most thorough kisses he'd ever experienced in his life, and beneath their feet the world seemed to shift, as lust, teen angst, and something else tied the two boys together, the rest of the world be damned.

Harry's hands tangled into Sirius' dark hair as he pressed his body against the other boy's. He groaned into Sirius' mouth as he felt the boy's answering arousal. Sirius pulled back and looked into dark green eyes and then his hands were tearing at Harry's shirt, desperate to touch flesh, to taste the salty sweetness of Harry's skin.

Harry grabbed Sirius' hands, careful to note the nervous tension radiating from the boy. Harry sighed and shook his head. "Just because we're both eager, doesn't mean this has to be rushed. We can take things slow."

"Are all Slytherins bloody teases? Now are you going to get dressed or must I strip you myself. If we are going to do this, we might as well get starkers at the very least, don't you think?" Sirius growled and jerked his dark blue shirt over his head, not caring that he'd done more damage to his shirt than Harry had.

Harry's eyes eagerly scanned over the newly revealed flesh, and then his lips were caressing the Gryffindor's throat, down his collarbone, his nose nuzzling the base of Sirius' neck before his lips descended the boy's chest, his tongue flickering out over Sirius' taut nipples, and causing the boy to catch his breath as the breeze followed Harry's tongue, until Harry was licking, nipping and kissing a path down the boy's stomach, his tongue dipping into Sirius' navel, causing a shiver to go up the Gryffindor's spine, and then Harry's hands had unbuckled Sirius' belt, pulling the leather free, before long, nimble fingers worked on the button to Sirius' trousers, and then the trousers and boxers were pooled at the Gryffindor's ankles, and Harry's eyes lifted to Sirius' face as he grinned.

The Slytherin tried not to smirk at the Gryffindor's reaction, as he heard the groan and saw the dark blue eyes flutter shut, as the handsome face lifted to the sky in rapture. He looked up at Sirius, meeting the questioning blue eyes.

"My turn," Harry said, and soon he too was undressed. Sirius swallowed nervously, unsure of how to proceed, before Harry kissed him. Sirius' hand reached down between them and his fingers slowly, tentatively ran down Harry's body, and then Harry surprised him as his hand covered Sirius', and then the Slytherin asked, "Could you trust me from this moment onward?"

Sirius caught up in the moment answered, "Yes, anything, but please…"

Harry guided the Gryffindor to the ground. Sirius lay on his stomach as Harry began to lower himself he leaned down and with Sirius straining to crane his neck over his left shoulder, their lips met, and soon the two were joined, not as two lustful boys, but as newly made lovers…

* * *

Lucius was pacing the Slytherin Common Room, unsure of what to do. Both Harry and Severus had yet to return and he was growing anxious and his curiosity was beyond piqued at this point. He was a Malfoy, dammit, and he was entitled to answers and he wanted answers. He had a right to answers. He'd just pivoted in his frantic pacing, so that he was facing the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, when Severus strode through the door, looking decidedly winded and more than a little annoyed.

"Sev? What the bloody hell has been going on and where is Granger? You know he threatened to hex me if I tried to follow him to look for you?" Lucius asked in a rush, as he came to a halt a few feet from the dark haired boy.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, as if deciding on what was appropriate to tell Lucius without Harry's presence. "Black was attempting to kill me earlier tonight, but somehow Harry knew about it, so he warned me and with Potter we hatched a plan to sort of get back at Black. Potter got a bad hit from the Whomping Willow. He's in the infirmary with a broken arm, though it's probably been mended by now. As for Granger, he's probably confronting Black about now. I'm sure Black heard the commotion when Potter and I were dodging those bloody branches of that murderous tree."

"All right, so why were you even going to that bloody tree?" Lucius lifted an eyebrow and tapped his foot awaiting an explanation.

"Well," Severus began, and then cleared his throat. "I got a note which I thought was from Remus, and it said to meet him at a secret passage located in the tree. I suppose Black was hoping I would be pulverized by the bloody tree or get trapped inside of it."

"All right, so he saved you from one of Black's pranks, and you left him to deal with Black all by himself? Are you mad? Everyone knows how Black is when he's angry and he's bound to be! Harry should have someone there to look out for him. Black can be a tricky one," Lucius said.

"And Harry knows more hexes than even we do, Lucius. I think he can look after himself," Severus retorted.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "He's our friend. It is our duty to look after his best interests. As ambitious and stealthy as we are, when we have friends we are more loyal than Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs combined, though no one outside of our house knows this. He is our friend, there is no one I would trust more at my side in a bad way than you or Granger. Now I won't leave him to deal with Black alone."

Severus shook his head. "Then do as you will. No one's stopping you, but I'm knackered, and if you ask me, Harry's a big boy. He can handle himself. But if you want to go see him get the best of Black, give me the details in the morning. As it is I've had enough of today, putting up with Potter for the last few hours is enough to do anyone in."

"Fine," Lucius said in a clipped tone. "I'll go by myself, just to be sure he's giving Black exactly what he deserves, without any of Black's trickery."

Severus simply looked toward the ceiling, wondering, not for the first time, how Lucius Malfoy could be so thick and stubborn at times, but Lucius would learn. Lucius made a little noise as he walked past Severus and stealthily left the common room after curfew, feeling that the curfew could be damned if he could help a friend and get one over on Sirius Black…

* * *

Lucius heard the voices coming from the bushes nearly ten meters away from the Whomping Willow, he managed to hide in the shadows of the night and using the bushes snuck up on a small clearing surrounded by bushes, small trees, and wild overgrowth. Keeping to the small trees and bushes, he managed to stay hidden, and yet had a full view of what was going on. His eyes widened at the sight of what was happening in the clearing, brightly lit by the full moon.

Swallowing thickly he watched as a very naked Black threw his head back in abandon, and his friend, Harry, gave the boy, no, the Gryffindor, pleasure. Lucius shook his head, blinked rapidly, looked upon the scene again, and then Harry said something as he began to undress.

"My turn."

The two boys were kissing and Harry's fingers were doing something to Black. A lubrication charm was muttered, Black was being lowered to the ground, and then Harry was kissing Black and entering him. The two were joined, and Lucius watched in horrified fascination, oddly shaken by what he was seeing, but unable to turn away as he watched the two boys make love for the first time.

After a while Harry's back was arching, and both were moaning, as they seemed to have reached release together. Then Harry was rolling off of Black, until he was beside the boy, his arms going around Black, and Black's arms were around Harry. And they were holding each other, every now and again, one leaning in for a small chaste kiss, or a stray hand gliding across a hip, arm, stomach or chest.

Lucius remained silent as he watched, and finally he regained the ability to move and ultimately look away. He backed away as silently as possible, but noticed Harry tilt his head so that his ear was facing Lucius' direction. Lucius held his breath, and when Harry shook his head, and returned to nibbling on Black's ear, Lucius slowly released the air from his lungs and continued to back away, until he was a safe distance away and then he ran back toward the castle and did not stop until he'd reached the seventh year Slytherin boys' dormitory, and was safely in his bed, all his clothes still on, his breathing ragged, his mind filled with the images of what he'd just witnessed and the sheets pulled up to his chin, as the mattress trembled along with his body.

As he closed his wide grey eyes and tried to turn on his side, in hopes that he could drift away, he could hear the sounds of Harry and Black together in the clearing, see what they'd been doing in his mind's eye, and groaning as he turned back over onto his back, realized that sleep would not come to him any time soon.

And like clockwork the wheels in his mind began to turn, and he realized that he could use this newfound knowledge of what was between Black and Harry to his advantage. After all there was a certain someone that he'd had his eye on for the last year or so. She was a beautiful specimen of a girl, long blond hair, bright, rich blue eyes, a lovely slim body, with soft curves in just the right places. She was a beautiful girl, rumored to be cool around boys, and only warm and welcoming to her friends and family. Oddly enough the girl was a Gryffindor, which highly disappointed her family. The only reason Lucius had yet to pursue the girl was because of one of her cousins. It seemed that Narcissa Black was the favorite cousin of Sirius Black, as she and he were only a month apart and had grown up together since they were very young until they'd reached Hogwarts.

Lucius could entice Harry into introducing him to the lovely Gryffindor, by discreetly bringing up what he knew of certain physical relationships between Harry and Gryffindor's star beater, and perhaps his knowledge could go as far as to keep the Gryffindor beater in line. Friendship was about loyalty, but in his heart of hearts Lucius was a Slytherin, and Slytherins went about getting their way in the sneakiest ways possible. Harry, being a Slytherin himself, would understand and be forgiving about a little "blackmail" between friends. Any Slytherin would understand considering the circumstances and the knowledge in question. It was just a small test of their growing friendship. Ultimately Harry would know that Lucius really wouldn't tell anyone about what he'd seen…

* * *

Author Notes: Please review!

Chapter Nine in which Harry starts to come apart at the seams, momentarily lapses into the past, and plays matchmaker, while Lucius is appalled upon discovering he's unknowingly borrowed Potter's invisibility cloak, his lady love likes muggle literature, and goes on a date...


	9. Introducing Narcissa Black to Lucius Mal...

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes: I'm sorry it's taken so long with the updates, I blame a lazy beta reader, and yes I scolded my Lissa thoroughly, and well I had a spot of trouble trying to log onto the other night... blush I'm also working on a writing resource for fellow HP fandom fanfiction writers, so yay!

Blessed Be,  
Cassie Blake  
29 April 2005

Nine: Introducing Lucius Malfoy to Narcissa Black

A sigh escaped his lips as he watched from his vantage point, peeking every now and then around the corner to catch a glimpse of her lovely face framed by her golden hair. She was beautiful, and named after one of the most vain wizards in history. Narcissa named after Narcissus, and she was aptly named, for she had beauty that could inspire vanity. She was just turning to him, her blue eyes glowing, twin sapphires in the growing darkness, and then there was something beneath his back and nothing under his feet. He groaned and suddenly there was something wrapped around his ankles and he was being jerked from his bed.

He landed with a grunt on the floor, his platinum hair spread about his head in disarray, his eyes snapping open as he lifted his head and looked up at the idiot stupid enough to attempt such a stunt, and before he could curb his tongue snarled, "What in the bloody hell is going on!"

Lucius immediately regretted his words when his vision and consciousness cleared enough for him to realize who'd so rudely awakened him. His grey eyes grew wide as they locked with fiery green. He slowly sat up as Harry Granger knelt down so that they were somewhat level in facing each other and then Harry spoke in a voice laced with shadowy promises.

"Tell me what you saw Lucius, and you know that I will know if you lie to me. How long were you there?"

Lucius swallowed thickly, before he closed his eyes and saw Narcissa in his mind's eye once more. Then with a bravery that wasn't all that common to him he opened his eyes and spoke, "Everything. I saw everything. I saw you kissing him, stripping him, fucking him. You took him in and you fucked him until he could only grunt or cry out your name. Once I saw it I couldn't turn away."

Harry reached out and traced a finger down Lucius' jaw and saw the boy wince. A smirk twisted Harry's lips and then his hand lifted from Lucius' jaw, Harry's fingers snaking into the boy's long platinum hair, gripping the strands along Lucius' left temple painfully.

"And did you like what you saw? Did you enjoy spying on me? Or did you prefer watching Sirius beneath, writhing as he never has for any woman? You can tell me Lucius. You've always been a sadistic bastard. I've known it for years. I remember the smirk on your face as the whip cracked across my back, as your cane created another welt just below that particular lash that you inflicted. You nearly killed me once. So tell me what excited you the most about what you saw."

"I've done no such thing. I never would. We're friends, and though we are both Slytherins, there is a loyalty among us. You are one of the few people I trust in this world! Why would I cause you harm? I've never touched you! Why would you accuse me of giving you one of those scars?" Lucius asked horrified and Harry's expression softened as he looked at the boy, noticing just how handsome he was with his aristocratic features, and flawless face.

Harry released his hold on Lucius' hair and then sat down on the floor before his friend. "So you really saw everything? I'm surprised you're even talking to me. He's a Gryffindor, and Sirius Black no less. It was wrong, and it never should have happened. He wanted my… He wanted James, not me. Now he's had me and it won't mean a damn thing, I'll just be another notch on his bedpost like one of his Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff girls. Bloody hell, I've always been so stupid in anything bordering on a relationship, and as for his future, our future… BLOODY HELL…"

"Relationship?" Lucius cut in on Harry's tirade. "All you did was fuck him. How is there a relationship in that? I doubt there's even a future in it."

"You really wouldn't get it, but… And oh Gods if my father ever found out! He'd kill Sirius… Not that I couldn't exactly blame him, though I was the one to seduce him. I should have known better. I'm always messing things up."

"What are you going on about? Who would know?" Lucius asked.

"Well you do, now don't you?" Harry replied waspishly.

"It isn't as though I would tell anyone," Lucius said with a grin, and Harry caught the spark in those grey eyes.

"For what price. What favor would you ask in return for your silence on this?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Lucius said and then noticed that Harry was serious, and he sobered. "We should tell Severus, after all he's a friend as well, and keeping secrets among us isn't necessary. He will keep his mouth shut. As for me… Well I suppose I do have a favor in mind. As you are already so friendly with the Gryffindors, particularly Black, I was hoping that you could perhaps introduce me to someone… She is a Gryffindor, and…"

"Who?" Harry asked.

Lucius took a breath, wondering why he was suddenly so nervous. "Narcissa Black. I'd like to meet her, and I know that Black would never allow it, but now that you and he are somewhat involved I thought…"

"What? That I would play matchmaker in all of this?" Harry asked with a snort of laughter.

Lucius glared at him. "And is that so much to bloody ask of you? I would think you would be more accommodating after what I saw of you and Black last night! Bloody hell! I'll have nightmares for years! There isn't enough therapy in the world for what I was subjected to last night."

"Therapy?" Harry nearly choked.

"Yes," Lucius said. "There are a few specialists that have gotten a lot information on modifying the memory using some of Sigmund Freud's theories. He was a true pioneer in the fundamentals of wizarding therapy and blocking out traumatizing memories. It was a pity that he had to fall into that horrible muggle habit of smoking and died from canker."

"It's called cancer… And Freud was a wizard? Wow."

"Like a muggle could come up with such a fascinating idea as a dream dictionary?" Lucius said with a snort.

"Fine, you win the argument, and as far as introducing you to Narcissa. I guess it would be an honor to do so. You just be sure and remember that I was the one that introduced you. I want all your grandkids to know who was responsible," Harry said with a wry grin.

"Grandchildren?" Lucius said with a sneer. "I don't intend to be a grandfather. I shall be young and beautiful always. Ha! Me a father, let alone a grandfather? Are you mad? Besides if such a thing ever came to pass it would be ages from now!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, but it's amazing how time sometimes flies," Harry said with a laugh.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Granger? She's in the library?" Lucius asked, a little skepticism threading in his voice.

Harry rolled his green eyes, and shook his head. "I've only been following her for a week, and she's pretty hard to follow, especially without my map. I've also talked to Potter and Lupin, and they say she practically lives in the last study room at the end of the studying corridor in the library. They don't know what she does in there, but she's there for hours at a time."

"Fine, but how will I get into the room without her noticing me until I'm ready for her to see me?"

Harry grinned this time and held out a long shimmering cloak. Lucius' eyes widened as he realized what it was. "An invisibility cloak? Where did you get it?"

"It's on loan, so take good care of it. Now are you going or do I have to drag you there myself?" Harry challenged.

"I'm Lucius Xavier Malfoy, of course I'm going," Lucius replied snobbishly and then swept the cloak about his shoulders before pulling the hood in place, so that he was completely hidden by the cloak.

He watched as Harry turned around and headed down the corridor. He headed toward the library, then once inside went to the studying corridor, his heart beating heavily in his throat and ears as he neared the door at the end of the corridor. His hand was on the knob of the door; he was turning it, and then quietly slipping into the room, before closing the door behind him and whispering locking and warding charms.

Once the door was secure he turned to where the source of light was, a large barred window revealed a glorious sunset, and nestled within a cushiony high wing backed violet chair was a girl dressed in school robes with the Gryffindor crest on her breast, her long fair hair falling about her and glowing in the dying rays of the sun, her head bent over a small leather bound volume. He slowly approached, and was standing less than a meter from her. He knelt down to see what she was reading and saw the title, "_The Last Unicorn"_, and then he noticed the author, Peter S. Beagle. He'd never heard of either the book or the writer, and realized that she was reading a muggle book. His eyes widened and he couldn't stop the snort that escaped him.

Her head lifted, and she looked about the room, her eyes searching for the source of the sound that she was more than certain she'd just heard. She then used an apricot ribbon to mark her place in the book before she stood and looked around the room once again.

Realizing that she'd either heard something from her imagination or it was a trick of her cousin's, she sighed in annoyance and said, "I know you're here. Really Sirius, using James' invisibility cloak? It's not as though I don't know he has one. Save your tricks for the Slytherins."

"Potter's cloak?" Lucius choked as he stood up, jerked the hood back, and removed it. "Bloody hell! How did he get Potter's cloak?"

Narcissa's blue eyes widened as she saw who was really beneath James Potter's cloak. She then turned to face the door, but the tall boy with long platinum blond hair, and cool grey eyes, the boy with a Slytherin crest on his school robes stepped into her path. Growing nervous, she wondered what he had in mind.

"Whatever you are thinking of doing, my friends will get back at you for it. Goddess knows, Sirius would probably murder you for it," she said.

Lucius' mouth fell open and he blinked owlishly for a moment before regaining his senses. "Excuse me? I am a perfect gentleman."

"Well in that case, you need not worry," she replied, shrugged, sat back down, and then opened her book to its previous place and once again began to read, completely ignoring the other occupant of the room.

"You would ignore me? But I'm Lucius Malfoy. I'm not to be ignored, and what do you find so fascinating about that book?" Lucius snapped.

Narcissa lifted her head once more from the book and looked at the boy standing before her, noticing how handsome he was. She had to admit, if only to herself, that her interest was piqued.

"It's a muggle fantasy story. I like how imaginative the writers are. While their portrayal of magic is often untrue, it is interesting to see what they think of magic, and the places in the stories… This one is my favorite actually. It's called 'The Last Unicorn', and while the story concerning what happened to the disappearance of unicorns from the muggle world is inaccurate to say the very least, it's very interesting and imaginative. Almost reminiscent of the old muggle legends of Camelot, Morgan Le Faye, and King Arthur."

"You really like muggle literature?" Lucius asked, completely taken by surprise by the girl.

She nodded. "Yes, and their mythology is rather interesting as well. I'm particularly fond of the Greek myths, which are rather close to our own histories, as that was a time where muggle and wizard actually coexisted peacefully. It wasn't until after the Trojan War that our worlds separated, and that was because the muggle Greeks conquered the wizard city Troy. All because the wizards were too foolish to believe the words of a seer. What fools."

"So you just sit in this room all day reading?"

He smiled as he noticed the faint flush that lit her cheeks.

"Actually I sometimes write as well. I like the way words shape stories. It's almost sad that this school lacks a proper literature course, but I do excel in Charms and Transfigurations, so I honestly have little to complain about, and after school it really wouldn't matter, as my father is looking into negotiations for me to marry," she replied.

"And why would such negotiations hinder you?"

"What pureblood wizard would allow his trophy wife to pursue a silly dream? I could only write and hide my stories away. I wouldn't be allowed to publish them," she replied.

"Perhaps you might," Lucius replied quietly and then he smiled at her as he continued, "And the reason I wanted to meet you is because my father is one of the main wizards negotiating marriage with your father. I think your father thinks that you and a Malfoy would be a smart match. I don't really care for all of that though. I just wanted to meet you, and find it rather fortunate that you are so lovely and intelligent."

"Thank you," she replied modestly.

"You're more than welcomed, and…" Lucius paused and sighed. "I was wondering if on the next Hogsmeade weekend you could accompany me for lunch…"

"Yes," she replied with little hesitation.

* * *

His eyes locked with blue, his fingers running through rich silky dark hair, his lips colliding with an unforgiving and unyielding mouth. A groan escaped his throat as he opened his mouth to receive an eager tongue, and a name accompanied the sound that erupted from him…

"Sirius…"

There was a sense of falling, as the blue eyes faded, and then aged green eyes flew open, as Harry shot up in bed, his breath coming out in ragged gasps as his heart threatened to erupt from his chest, and he soon realized that not only was his heart ready to burst, but another part of him as well.

"Bloody hell," he moaned, as he closed his eyes, and wondered how things could get any worse.

Harry had gone back in time, not of his own volition, and he'd already changed a few things, but that was to be expected. However he'd gone a step too far. He'd told his father, and Sirius and Remus who he was, and still he'd seduced Sirius. He'd gone and fucked his godfather, but there was one thing worse than that. He'd also fallen for him…

* * *

In spite of his Malfoy upbringing, Lucius tapped his foot, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his date. Then he caught a glimpse of long blonde hair, and his breath caught as he watched her approach. Her legs were long and slender beneath the light blue sundress that she wore, the skirt ending just above her knees, her feet in a dainty pair of light blue flat slippers. While she looked cool and collected to the untrained eye, he picked up on her nervousness from the grip she had on her matching light blue handbag. He smiled as she reached him and offered her his hand, which she took, a faint blush coloring her cheeks, and together they entered the quaint little restaurant.

He pulled her chair back for her and helped her to sit at the table before taking the chair facing her. A few moments later a waiter appeared, and they looked over a menu. Narcissa looked down at it and then glanced back up to Lucius, who hadn't spared a glance at it. She then looked at the menu again, and finally Lucius said, "Order whatever you like. Price is no object."

Narcissa gave a little sigh, her cheeks a rosy hue before she closed the menu and said, "Angel hair pasta with tomato sauce will be fine, and I'll have a glass of water thank you."

Lucius straightened in his chair and looking at the waiter said, "I think I'll have the same."

When the waiter left, Lucius looked at the girl sitting across from him, noticing how she tilted her head, looking at her hands, her hair falling in a shimmering curtain around her.

"Why do you seem so nervous around me?" he finally asked and then continued, "You weren't so nervous in the study room."

She looked up startled, and again her cheeks flushed with heat. "Being here with you now. This is a date, meaning that we are courting. In the study room you snuck up on me and while you surprised me I was in a familiar place. This is new to me."

"Are you trying to say that as lovely as you are, you've never been on a date before?"

She looked up, her rich blue eyes meeting his grey as she replied, "I never saw any point in dating as my father would be the one to dictate my marriage. He will ultimately tell me who my husband will be, but when you told me that your father was petitioning for my hand for you… I suppose I would like to know you before the wedding night."

"You are so certain that I am your husband to be?" he asked with a small smirk.

"And why wouldn't my father accept a petition for a Malfoy? The Malfoys are known throughout all of wizarding society. He would be mad not to, though as I recall the Zabinis have petitioned as well, but I'd rather marry you than Roberto, I've heard things about him. You I've heard very little about however."

"As a Gryffindor I thought you might have protested an arranged marriage."

Narcissa turned her gaze once again to her hands before she spoke. "I don't have a choice. Andromeda saw to that when she eloped with that muggle last year after she graduated. She was disowned."

"Would you be so disappointed with me as a husband?" he finally asked, unable to resist.

She looked up then, a small smile curving her lips and lighting up her lovely face. "No. I don't think I would be at all. Though Sirius would be horrified. He's been living with James' family for the past few years, so he doesn't know about my father arranging a marriage for me, though if he knew my father were considering you, he might very well be unhappy to say the least."

"Do you think you could grow to love me?" he asked quietly and then looked down to the table himself.

She reached over and placed her hand on his, and as he looked up she replied, "I'm here now, what would make you think otherwise?"

* * *

Sirius watched as his cousin Narcissa hurried out of the Three Broomsticks, saying that she was meeting someone. He'd also noticed what she was wearing. So with her best interest in mind Sirius followed her, and was struck dumb when she hurriedly crossed the street to a restaurant and took the hand of an awaiting Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. Once they entered the restaurant he crossed the street and peered into the window watching as Malfoy pulled her chair back for her and the two of them sat down, the waiter taking their order, and then his cousin blushing as the two of them spoke.

Finally when their food was brought out to them he watched as they ate, and laughed, continuing with their conversation, and Narcissa reaching over with a napkin to dab at some tomato sauce that had collected at the corner of Malfoy's mouth. And then Malfoy's hand lifted and covered hers. Sirius Black saw red, but instead of going into the restaurant, causing a scene, and angering his cousin he turned toward the Three Broomsticks where he'd last seen Malfoy's friends, Granger and Snape.

He stormed into the tavern and his eyes fell on the table containing the two Slytherins. He soon stood at their table, his hand tangled in the collar of Harry's shirt as he forced the boy to stand. Harry simply smirked at the boy and said, "So aggressive, Sirius. I didn't know you still cared. No strings, remember?"

Sirius was stunned for a moment and Snape looked between the two, wondering what exactly was going on, when Sirius released his grip on Harry's collar, and was then flanked by both Remus Lupin and James Potter.

James looked from Harry to Sirius and then rolling his eyes snapped, "What in the bloody hell is going on this time?"

Harry's green eyes locked with Sirius' blue as he said, "Ask Black, he's the one that charged in here like a prat, and considering his last trick he should really reconsider starting a fight, wouldn't want to have detention for the rest of the year, now would you Sirius? How would you find the time for all of those little rendezvous if you were stuck cleaning bed pans or polishing trophies?"

Sirius glared at the boy, and then growled, "I want to know what in the bloody hell Lucius Malfoy is doing with my cousin, and I want to know now."

"I presume they are eating lunch, as per the date she agreed to," Harry replied, and both James and Remus exchanged a look.

"She does not date Slytherin trash! She is above the likes of him. They are nothing alike!" Sirius snarled.

Harry grinned as he shrugged before leaning towards Sirius, his lips nearly brushing the boy's ear as he breathed, "Opposites attract… Look at us."

Sirius shoved Harry back, and he started laughing as Sirius left the tavern behind. Remus and James exchanged another look before Remus went after Sirius and James turned to Harry.

"What is going on? Sirius has been acting different since that night. What did you do to him?" James asked suspiciously as he looked at his son.

Harry again shrugged, before he smirked and spoke nonchalantly. "Just put him in his place right and proper is all."

* * *

Author Notes: Please Review!

Chapter Ten in which Sirius accuses Harry of being a "right little minx", James finds an effective way of shutting Sirius up, Lucius questions Harry's "manly decorum", and Harry's scar awakens...


	10. The Scar Awakens

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes:Hello all! Sorry about the massive tardiness of the update! I blame a very lazy beta! I've already thoroughly scolded Lissa for you all.

Blessed Be,  
Cassie  
29 April 2005

Ten: The Scar Awakens

James looked up at the sound of a door slamming. Apparently Remus had made little if any headway with Sirius. James sighed as his friend descended the stairs, shaking his head. Remus joined his worried friend sitting in the red plush chair across from James. They exchanged a look before James asked, "Well, did he tell you anything?"

Remus shook his head. "He won't say a word about Harry. James what happened, why won't either of you tell me? I know it had to do with the full moon. That's when everything seemed to change."

James used his wand to create a sound barrier around them. "No everything changed when my son suddenly dropped from the bloody sky. Remus, that night… Sirius did something horribly stupid. He sent Snape to the Whomping Willow to show him what you were. Harry stopped it. That's why I spent most of that night in the infirmary. As for what happened to Sirius that night, I don't know anything. I just know that he didn't get in until late, and was decidedly more disheveled than you when you returned."

"Do you think they fought?" Remus asked.

"I don't bloody know! All I know is that Harry has been pushing his luck with Sirius and Sirius keeps backing down. It's almost like Harry has something over him. Gods, how my son turned out to be such a soddin' Slytherin I'll never know."

"You don't think something could be going on between Harry and Sirius, do you?" Remus asked.

James' head snapped up in surprise. "What? Sirius is my best mate. He wouldn't. Harry's my son, and he's Harry's godfather!"

Remus shrugged and put a consoling hand on James' knee and his soft golden eyes met James' hazel ones. "Right now Sirius is a hormone driven seventeen year old boy. What do we think most about James? He's also confused by this infatuation he has with you."

James stood and glared at his friend. "I refuse to accept that my best friend would sleep with my son!"

"And what if your son seduced him? Who knows what sort of magic he's studied? It wouldn't be so farfetched to believe that he used a simple glamour charm to hide a scar and change the color of his eyes," Remus answered reasonably.

James' eyes flashed dangerously as he brought up his wand shattering the sound barrier around them. "I'll bloody kill him! He had no bloody right, not with my son!" James ranted as he stomped up the stairs and threw open the door to the dormitory he shared with four other seventh years. His eyes landed on the boy with the black hair and blue eyes, his best friend, lying on his stomach on the bed next to his own.

He barely heard the door close behind him before he launched himself at the boy, tackling him, and with the momentum of the move both hit the floor with grunts, but James was on top of Sirius, straddling the boy, his hands wrapped around the boy's throat as he growled, "Now you tell me straight, Sirius, or so help me I'll kill you. What happened between you and my son? Tell me you bastard!"

James shook the boy a moment. Sirius looked away and then spoke in a broken voice, "I swear it will not happen again. He did something to me…"

All the adrenaline drained from James body as he looked at his friend beneath him, and sluggishly got off of the boy.

"Oh dear Gods, you slept with my son? Your bloody godson! How could you? I trusted you! And you did this to me! To Harry!"

"You don't understand!" Sirius snapped. "You've no bloody idea what its like to see someone you love every day, to be close to them and not be able to touch them, to tell them how you really feel, but that doesn't matter anymore. The dreams are different! He wasn't you! He didn't have to be! It was him all along, I only mistook you for him!"

There was a gasp from the door, and both boys looked, finally realizing that there was someone else in the room. It had been Remus that had closed the door behind James. Remus looked at his two friends on the floor and after a moment of silence that seem to shake the whole room, he spoke up, "Padfoot, are you saying it's not James you're in love with, but Harry?"

Sirius looked down at the floor as he answered, "It's not love. I don't know what the fuck it is. Lust, attraction. Love's never been my thing. I'm a no strings kind of guy, but he's always in my head, and he can read me like a soddin' book, and I've no clue what to even make of him. It's gotten worse since that night. He made me cry out his name for Merlin's sake."

"Careful Black, that's my son you're talking about," James growled.

Sirius' head snapped up and his blue eyes locked with James' hazel. "You think I don't know? I'm at least twenty years older than him. Hell, he hasn't even been born yet!"

"Well isn't this just dandy? My best friend stole my only son's virginity. Aren't you proud?" James snarled.

Before he could help himself, Sirius snorted and said, "Virgin? He was no virgin. Right little minx he was."

Remus began to rub his temples and James once again launched himself at Sirius, giving the boy a good knock in the nose. Sometimes a silencing spell was the best solution when dealing with Sirius, but James' fist seemed to work just as well.

* * *

Harry was in a strange place, but one he recognized, it was a sitting room, with a fireplace, and he was in a surprisingly comfortable chair facing it. Then his hand lifted of its own volition, his fingers curling inward, as though beckoning someone forward, and then his mouth opened and words in a velvety voice fell from his mouth. It was the voice and words of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Ahh, Peter, and what news have you for me tonight?" he asked.

It was then that a rotund boy with pale hair, and a gawkiness about him, came into view. The boy was Peter Pettigrew. The boy swallowed thickly before speaking.

"M-m-master, the n-newcomer, G-Granger, he is t-tr-trouble to our c-cause. H-he lies, and t-tells any-anyone that will l-listen that y-you are e-e-evil," the vile boy managed to stutter out.

Tom's hand rose, his fingers curling under and seemingly supporting his chin as he looked over the weak little rat of a boy before him.

"Now, now. We mustn't get ahead of ourselves. Tell me what you know of him."

"He's p-powerf-ful. He can t-turn into a sn-snake, and he…he tried to a-at-attack me."

Tom shrugged. "Well, when one is a rat among serpents they are bound to be looked upon as…nourishment, in the very least, of course. Now tell me, what house does he hail from, and could he be made into an ally?"

"S-Slytherin. He c-claims y-you k-k-killed his parents," Peter stuttered.

"What accusations he makes. I've never even heard of the boy. I suppose if he defies me then the best way to handle him, would be to dispose of him, but if he is as powerful as you say… Perhaps I should begin recruiting for my little 'family' a bit early. Have you watched the other Slytherins? I believe you said the best to have at my side were Malfoy and Snape. Malfoy's ambition will be his doom, and Snape more than likely has a thirst for knowledge. When they take my mark, I will give you that which you desire most," Tom purred, and smirked at the awkward boy's reaction.

"Y-yes, master. L-Lily Evans a-as my br-bride?"

"Consider it done when Snape and Malfoy take my mark," Tom replied, and then darkness flooded Harry's vision as a mattress pressed against his back and his eyes snapped open, his hand rising to his scar as he screamed in agony. It was beginning again, the scar and its curse had awakened, though thankfully Tom Riddle had been unaware of any eavesdroppers visiting his mind, and Harry had gained some rather powerful knowledge.

He heard shouts around him before the darkness mercifully took him…

* * *

"Mr. Granger, do you enjoy waking up in my infirmary?" Madam Pomfrey was a bit cross as Harry came awake.

He looked at her in a moment of confusion before blinking and reaching out blindly for the small table apt to be next to his bed in search of his glasses, but instead of finding them, they were placed on his nose by none other than Severus Snape.

"Mind telling us why you woke up screaming? You were loud enough to wake the dead. Got the Bloody Baron in a right foul mood you did. And what happened to your scar?" Severus asked, and Harry lifted his hand to his scar, but instead his hand collided with a bandage large enough to cover the mark that was one he'd seen in the mirror for as long as he could remember.

"I… I don't know. Did I say anything?"

"No, just screamed and then fainted dead away. Here I was under the impression that you were strong, and you fainted like a girl. Really Granger, have you no manly decorum?" Lucius cut in.

"I'll pretend as though I didn't hear that, and why is there a bandage on my head?"

"Your scar, it was bleeding like a fresh wound. Got a clue as to how that might have happened?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded and grimaced as he removed the bandage. "Either of you got a mirror?"

Lucius was the one to hand him what he'd asked for. Gazing into the reflective glass Harry noticed the angry looking scar. He brought his fingertips up to it, and touched it lightly, and it burned. He winced again and sighed. "It's started again. I didn't think it would, considering, but I suppose he's still Voldemort and I'm still Harry soddin' Po…"

"Who?" Lucius asked, his interest perking as he caught Harry's slip.

"No one. No one at all," Harry replied hastily, and groaned inwardly as he noticed the silent exchange between Lucius and Severus, he had to pick the observant Slytherins to be his friends…

* * *

"Oh, did you hear? James Potter has a son, shouted it for all the world to hear in his common room, he did! Then he went and broke Sirius Black's nose. Can't says I blame him, Black's always got a good smack coming his way," the girl with mousy brown hair, and dull brown eyes said, and Harry's ears perked at the gossip she was spreading.

He looked up at her, and said, "What would you know of Potter and his pals?"

"Word gets around fast, and Black was in the hospital wing earlier. Gettin' his nose fixed, he was," she replied, and then nodded as though she were an authority on the subject.

"Potter's a bloody Gryffindor, he wouldn't have some bastard child running about, besides who is its mother?" Lucius added snobbishly.

The girl shrugged and narrowed her eyes. "No mention of its bitch mother, just talked of his son. Probably a muggle. He's such a bloody honorable git, probably married her."

"Don't you talk about my…" Harry caught himself, but not in time, as the girl looked calculatingly at him, and she wasn't the only one looking at him. Lucius was looking, as was Severus whose hand was frozen a good few centimeters from his mouth, his spoon full of mashed potatoes.

"Your what?" Severus challenged, lowering his spoon.

"Nothing," Harry bit out, and then glared at the girl, "And it's best you not spread lies about people. You never know what sort of end you'll come by for telling lies."

"That a threat, is it?" the girl asked, her dull eyes narrowing.

"Just a bit of friendly advice," Harry replied, before standing up and leaving the table, his exit gaining the attention of several Gryffindors in particular.

The girl shrugged before returning to her meal and gossip.

"Don't know what got his knickers in a twist. Suppose it doesn't matter, as he's as nutters as a hatter," she said.

Severus brandished his wand as Lucius reached across the table and grabbed the stupid girl by the arm and growled, "You will not talk about him like that. You know nothing but lies."

He then threw her arm down and stood, Severus stood as well and together the two Slytherins left the Great Hall in search of their friend, and escape from curious sets of eyes. Still thoughts of Potter having a son nibbled away at their consciousness. What if it was true? Potter had already begun to curse the world with his offspring and he hadn't even graduated yet.

* * *

He was in the chair, facing the fire again, his hand dangling down from the armrest, a forked tongue tickling at his fingers. Harry sighed inwardly realizing immediately where he was. The door opened behind him, there was a reason Tom Riddle never had the hinges oiled. A lone figure approached, the door closing behind them, and then a sneer appeared on Tom's face.

"Yes, Malfoy, what have you to say? Is everything in order?" Tom asked.

A very austere, and somewhat nasally aristocratic voice replied, "Of course, Master. The targets are being kept, and the newest recruits are prepared for their task. Will you be joining us?"

The sneer curved into a smirk as Tom turned in the chair to face the Malfoy, a tall man, who while handsome was infinitely evil, one look in his eyes was enough to prove that. The man was mad with evil and ambition.

"Yes, I think I may," Tom replied and then something changed as his eyes, Harry's eyes locked with Malfoy's, and his voice took on a more serious air. "And are our invitations in order? I want a special one sent to that new Slytherin. Granger will appear at a new location, not our normal meeting grounds. And if he refuses to bow to me, then we shall test his power. He may prove formidable to duel against, but age and treachery shall always overcome youth and skill. It's just a matter of patience."

"As you say, Master," Malfoy said and then cleared his voice. "And Lucius will be joining us. The invitations will be sent in two days time, and the initiation arrangements have been made, so the ceremony may commence in three days time."

"Good, Xavier, very good. If your son proves as useful and loyal as you, then the Malfoy's shall always have a place at my side."

"Lucius knows his place," Xavier answered.

"Yes," Tom said, and then smirked again. "And how are the arrangements with the Black family? Have they agreed to the betrothal? A match with a Malfoy is hard to refuse."

"Impossible. Reginald Black has agreed to the marriage. I need only inform my son. It is a pity that his bride is a Gryffindor, but she has good breeding."

Tom grinned at that. "Gryffindor? All the more entertaining to corrupt, Xavier. If she does not bend to your son's will then she will have to learn to do so. There is no place in society for a willful woman. She will learn that in time."

"They all learn that in time," Xavier Malfoy said, as a cruel laugh escaped his lips darkness collapsed around Harry, and as he awoke in his four-poster, the green velvet curtains heavy around him, his hand reached for his scar, and it was burning, but at least this time he hadn't woken up screaming…

* * *

He could feel the eyes on his back, and when he turned to his left he noticed James and Remus openly staring at him, and Sirius with his head bent. Harry closed his eyes momentarily before returning his attention to the Potion he was working on. He watched as Lucius added wormwood to the concoction meant to serve as an anecdote to the deadly venom of the Rathbain Nettle.

Harry was about to add the willow sap, when he felt something strange. He was being tugged from his body, his consciousness entering a different mind, as screams filled his ears and a horrible high pitched laugh fell from his lips. He watched in horror from another man's eyes as a man and woman and two young children, girls, were bowed and screaming as the Cruciatus curse wracked their bodies.

"Enough," came Tom's voice from his lips. "Have they not suffered enough?" he asked before laughing once again.

"Yes, Master," came the reply from the masked and robed figures surrounding him, before a maddening chorus of laughter escaped them as well.

"Bring forth the newest of our flock and let them end the suffering of this family," Tom said.

Five robed and masked figures came forward, and to each of them was handed a dagger, and as Harry watched in horror, from a mad man's eyes, each of the figures surrounded the two children, the daggers plunging forward, the two young girls screams filling the air, their mother's scream joining, and their father howling his rage as the children's blood erupted, from the surrounding circle of the recently initiated Death Eaters, in vicious splashes.

The five newest Death Eaters, done with the first task of their initiation then turned to the man and woman, before descending on them with their blades, forgetting about the ripped and broken bodies of the two little girls left in their wake.

Harry was suddenly snatched back from the house where he'd just watched a family of innocent muggles being slaughtered. As he came back to his body and back to consciousness he screamed, and felt something wet dripping down his forehead and into his left eye. His eyes snapped open and he looked around him, meeting the shocked gaze of his Potions professor and Madam Pomfrey. He then realized that he was in the Hospital wing.

He sat up and looked at the mediwitch and his professor before he bit out, "I have to see Dumbledore now."

"You will do no such thing. After you blacked out another voice spoke from your mouth, and your scar has opened of it's own volition. You will stay here until I know what in the devil is wrong with you," Pomfrey snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes and growled, "I already know what's happening. I'm connected to the wizard that gave me this scar, and I have some important information for Dumbledore. The Dark Mark will be raised in the sky for the first time tonight, over the house of a family of slaughtered muggles. Now get out of my way, or consequences be damned I will stun the both of you to go to Dumbledore."

"Well, at least allow me to clean that wound," Pomfrey said huffily.

"There is no time for that," Harry said, as he pushed her hand aside, stood, and turned toward the door, then his legs collapsed beneath him and the headmaster as well as Severus and Lucius burst through the infirmary doors…

* * *

Author Notes: Please Review

Chapter Eleven in which Harry frets over his past and everyone's future, Severus accuses Harry of madness, Harry struggles to keep his secrets, and Sirius brings up the what ifs...


	11. Botching Tom Riddle's Recruiting Plans

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes:Hello all! Sorry about the massive tardiness of the update! I blame a very lazy beta! I've already thoroughly scolded Lissa for you all.

Blessed Be,  
Cassie  
29 April 2005

Eleven: Botching Tom Riddle's Recruiting Plans

Harry looked up, his eyes locking with the blue gaze of the headmaster, the spark gone from the old wizard's eyes.

"And so it has begun," the headmaster spoke and Harry nodded, before he felt two sets of hands helping him up, Lucius on his left, Severus on is right, both supporting him.

"What has begun?" Lucius asked, looking first at Harry before turning suspiciously to the headmaster.

"A war destined to last for twenty years. If only I'd gone back farther, to Tom Riddle instead of here…" Harry said as he looked at Dumbledore, but the old man shook his head.

"It would have made no difference, and besides you are needed more here than anywhere else.

"How can you say that? An innocent family is dead and his words, the last words they heard spoken, came out of my mouth! I didn't think I could get into his head so easily!" Harry snapped and brushed back the dark fringe covering his scarred forehead. "This hasn't happened yet! I haven't happened yet. I don't want them to die, any of them! I don't want my friends to end up in Azkaban or living in fear, I don't want my family gone, but even with everything that I've changed, with what they know… It hasn't made a difference. None of it, and I never had a choice in all of this!"

"There is still time for that, Harry, things can be helped. You are destined for a final battle and you shall have one. You know that," Dumbledore said, his tone grave.

"So lay my life out there. Dangle me as a prize before him. If it's me that he wants so badly then he shall have me, as long as it ends with me! Damn the consequences as long as they… all of them get to have a life beyond the next three bloody years!"

"This is madness, Granger! You're talking madness. You're having delusions, hallucinations," Severus said.

Harry turned to look at the dark haired, dark eyed boy and laughed, "I won't see you become a bitter shell." Then he turned to Lucius and said, "And I won't see you become a cruel murderer like your father."

"What?" Lucius asked, nearly letting go of Harry in his shock.

"Being in league with Riddle is a bit of a tradition, isn't it, Lucius? How does your father know him?" Harry asked.

"They were in school together, best mates, but what has he got to do with anything?" Lucius asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, and he will stop at nothing to destroy anyone in his path. He's promised your father that together they will rid the world of muggleborns and half bloods, but I doubt if he's even told your father that he himself is a half blood," Harry said.

"Harry, I think we should talk in my office," Dumbledore said, and then Harry noticed something dart across the room and under a crack in the door, before he swore.

"Bloody hell, I'm too late, he'll know that I…" instead of finishing, Harry broke free of Lucius' and Severus' grips, pushed past the headmaster and ran out of the door, pointing his wand at a rat, and casting a memory charm on it.

"And pray tell, Granger, why would you cast a memory charm on a rat?" came a gravelly voice from behind, and he was facing his Potions professor.

"Well, Professor, you never can be too careful where spies are concerned in war," Harry said and then looked over his Professor's shoulder, meeting Dumbledore's gaze, as he said, "The mark was seen in the sky. The ministry will have a long night ahead of them. There were no survivors, there never are, at least not until me."

"What do you know of his plans?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry sighed, and looked at his two friends standing in the doorway of the infirmary. "He will send out formal invitations with instructions on how to use the portkey. The letters themselves will be the portkeys. I can't spare them all, but I can spare two. As for me, my letter will be special. I will be sent to a different location, where I will either bow to him and join him, or we will duel to the death."

Dumbledore nodded. "So he knows that you are a possible threat. All I can say is you've choices to make, and the answers lie wait in your heart. Do as your conscience advises you. Spare those that you can. I leave this to you to decide. What will you change? Keep this in mind, that for every change you bring about, there is a consequence, whether it be good or bad will remain to be foreseen."

Dumbledore then turned to Professor Sorcebaine. "Come Serrano, we have things to discuss."

Harry smirked and as the two professors began to head to Dumbledore's office, called after them, "Let me know when the Order is accepting new members."

Both men turned toward the boy, Sorcebaine's eyes wide, and Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkling. The two men then continued on their way, leaving Harry with two very curious Slytherins. They looked at him, a pair of narrowed grey eyes, and a pair of calculating sable ones.

"What is going on?" Severus asked. "How do you know the Gryffindors' secrets, and what in the bloody hell do you see in your visions?"

"And why would you say those things about my father?" Lucius asked, a twinge of hurt in his voice.

Harry swallowed thickly as he looked at his two friends. "I have secrets to tell, but now is not the time."

Lucius' eyes darkened as he stepped forward and shoved Harry back into the wall. "I say we make time, let's begin by telling Severus what else happened that night on the full moon. There are no secrets among us, Granger, though if you are so pleased with Severus and Lupin being together, why you don't want him knowing that you've fucked Black is beyond me."

"What?" Severus asked in shock and stared at Harry.

"Oh, yes. That night when you came back, I went looking for Harry, imagine my surprise when I found him bent over Black and Black crying out his name," Lucius hissed.

Harry shoved Lucius away from him. "That was a moment of stupidity, of weakness on my part! It's bad enough that my father knows! You don't have to tell the whole bloody school!"

"I thought you said your father was dead," Severus snapped.

"He was…"

"And he isn't now? Is that what you've been looking into in all of your research? Spending all those hours in a library? You've been trying to find a way to resurrect the dead? Bloody hell, a necromancer too?" Lucius accused.

"No," Harry growled. "My father is dead, he's just not dead yet!"

Harry then pushed himself away from the wall and stalked off down the corridor. He had to get away. Everything was becoming so complicated. He never asked to go back in time. He'd never asked to meet his parents. He'd never wanted to befriend Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape, yet he had done all of that, and he wondered, not for the first time, just what sort of changes his actions, his very presence in the past would have on the future.

* * *

"Albus, why have you called us together? Our usual staff meetings aren't until tomorrow," Minerva said, her tone suggesting slight irritation as she'd been in the middle of grading essays from the fifth year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

Serrano Sorcebaine answered her question. "The Order of the Phoenix has been discovered by a student."

The teachers and staff present gasped. "But how can that be?" asked Pomona Sprout.

"Who is it?" asked Flitwick.

Serrano turned to Albus Dumbledore and posed his own question. "Let's asked Dumbledore shall we? Just who in bloody hell is Harry James Granger?"

Dumbledore sighed, and took his hat from his head, then reached for his candy dish before popping a lemon drop into his mouth, taking a moment to savor the taste of it, before he spoke.

"Harry James Granger does not exist. There has never been a Harry James Granger, nor will there ever be, as far as I know. There is however a Harry James Potter, born three years from now to James and Lily Evans Potter, who will be orphaned at the tender age of only one year old. He will hold great potential for both good and evil, and he is marked by evil and by sacrifice made in love."

"Are you saying that boy is the son of James Potter and Lily Evans?" Minerva said with a snort. "I hardly believe it! If those two did have a child, he would undoubtedly be sorted into Gryff…" she stopped short as she remembered first seeing the boy, how she'd mistaken him for James Potter and how he'd been wearing Gryffindor school robes.

"He was in Gryffindor," she said in shock. "But how could he have been resorted into Slytherin?"

"People change over the years, Minerva. The boy has been through much in his young life, and has been preparing for battle ever since the first time he set foot in this school. There has not been a year that has gone by where he has not been threatened by Lord Voldemort."

"But how do you explain his being in this time? He's what? Seventeen years old? He's gone back into the past nearly twenty years!" Serrano said.

Dumbledore chuckled. "As I heard it, a bit of thyme was added to his Sleeping Draught of Prophetic Dreams."

Startled by this bit of information, Serrano looked at the headmaster and shook his head. "How could he have made such a mistake? He is one of my best students. He nearly rivals Snape."

"The mistake was not his, but his lab partner's. Really, Severus should have known better than to pair an impatient Gryffindor with a nervous one."

"Severus…" Minerva, Pomona, and Serrano nearly choked.

"Yes, Serrano, he will become your replacement," Albus said.

"I admit the boy's gifted…" Serrano said, and then Minerva cut in, "But put him in an environment teaching so many students and he would terrorize them!"

"Ahh, but they would learn. Of that I have no doubt. And with all the years that Harry was taught by Severus, in this time he still befriended him. What shocks me the most, however is that he befriended Lucius. What I gathered from Harry's memories is that Lucius has become a cruel man, more so than his father, though what could bring about such a change in him is unknown to me. Harry bears many scars inflicted by Lucius Malfoy… Many scars indeed."

"That still doesn't explain how he could know about the Order," Pomona pointed out.

Albus turned to her and smiled. "Harry has known about the Order since his fifth year, so have his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Though I've yet allowed him to join our ranks, I think he is ready now."

"What makes you say that?" Serrano asked.

Dumbledore gave a small smile. "He knows more about dueling than most wizards of this age. If you doubt his quality as someone to serve in the Order, why not challenge him yourself as you have a reputation of being quite formidable."

"Perhaps I might," Serrano replied.

"Oh will the two of you stop? This is ridiculous. If the boy knows about us, and he is on our side, then for goodness sakes let him join us and be done with it. Now what else have you to tell us?" Minerva snapped.

"Well put, Min," Albus said and then continued, "As you may know Harry has been having episodes, dreams where he connects to someone else's consciousness, Tom Riddle. During the episode he suffered earlier in Potions today he witnessed the murder of a muggle family, not just any muggle family, but one we are familiar with. They have a daughter in attendance at Hogwarts. Later on I will see to informing Susanna Harrington of the tragedy, which occurred earlier today. We stand on the brink of war. We've all known this was coming. We sensed it when Tom Riddle himself was a student here. Minerva, you need not say anything in regards to your former friendship with him."

Minerva looked down at her hands. "I was Head Girl, I should have told you sooner what I suspected him capable of."

"He was a friend, and we Gryffindors have our ties with loyalty," Albus said.

"That's no excuse," she replied, and looked up, a tear trailing her face as she accepted the handkerchief from Pomona.

"Now, that we have been presented with the facts, where do we go from here?" Serrano asked, with barely a glance at the emotional woman.

Albus shrugged as he reached for another lemon drop. "I leave that to Harry. I trust that he will make the right decision."

"He is a seventeen year old boy from twenty years in the future, who grew up an orphan. He has returned to a time where his parents are alive and well. How can you possibly trust him?" Serrano snarled.

Albus smiled. "I have faith, Serrano, simple faith."

* * *

He'd been walking blindly for what seemed like ages, though really he had no sense of time or how long he'd been wandering the corridors of Hogwarts. He found himself in an unfamiliar corridor, and turning about he found himself wishing that he had the Marauder's Map so that he would at least know where he was.

He was about to start off down the corridor in hopes of finding something familiar to tell him where he was when he heard footsteps approaching. He groaned and then shook his head, knowing exactly who it was before the lit wand came around the corner and he was facing none other than Sirius Black.

"What do _you_ want?" Harry groaned as he leaned back against the wall next to a lively landscape.

Sirius shrugged as he stared at the boy that looked so much like his best friend, leaning casually against the wall, looking at him with a dark expression on his handsome face, his green eyes burning in contempt. Was this boy really destined to be his godson?

"I just needed to see you… After what happened in Potions…" Sirius couldn't bring himself to finish.

"What? You were worried about me?" Harry asked, his tone mocking.

"Would it surprise you so much if I were?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged. "I just want to know one thing."

Sirius looked up, and Harry continued, "Why did you tell my father what happened? What we did? It was wrong. I'm your godson, and I knew that, and you knew you were my godfather, your best friend's son. It never should have happened. I'm not saying it was your fault. It was mine, everything is always my fault."

"I didn't," Sirius whispered as he looked up, his blue eyes meeting Harry's green, the light from the sconce on the wall flickering strange shadows across both of their faces. "He just figured it out, and then knocked me flat for it. You haven't even been born yet, and he's already playing at being your dad."

Harry closed his eyes in defeat before wearily asking, "What are you doing here, Sirius?"

"I…" the boy began and then swore. "Dammit, Harry, what if it isn't wrong? What if…"

"What?" Harry looked up in curiosity.

"What if you're all I think about? What if it never was James? I only thought it was?" Sirius blurted.

Harry's eyes widened as he fought with himself to keep from laughing. "Fuck your godson and all of a sudden you've found love? It takes more than a good fuck to be in love."

"Is that all it was?" Sirius asked, searching Harry's eyes for answers, but none were forthcoming.

"Was it?" Harry challenged. "You were the one that said, 'no strings' as I recall. Going back on your word are you? You know, Gryffindors are only as good as their word."

"Speaking of Gryffindors, what were you before you were resorted?"

Harry grinned at the boy. "Oddly enough the sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin the first time, but I told it no, so I found myself in Gryffindor. This second time, I wasn't sure I wanted to be around you or my parents. After all, knowing what I know I might have chosen to change something, but hell, just by being here now, things have changed."

"You've only just figured that out?" Sirius asked with a wry grin.

Harry's left eyebrow rose. "Are you flirting with me? Actually flirting?"

"Would you like me to?"

"I'm going straight to hell for this," Harry muttered, as he took Sirius' face between his hands and kissed the boy, Sirius immediately responding as his arms wrapped around Harry.

Once they parted, Sirius panting, replied, "Then we'll go together. I've always been rather fond of a warm climate…"

* * *

Remus gasped as his golden eyes widened. In the north wing on the third corridor, were none other than Sirius and Harry. Remus heard the door of the dorm open, and quickly closed the map as he tapped it with his wand and hissed, "Mischief managed."

He looked up, his eyes meeting James'. James looked at his friend suspiciously before his eyes fell on the map in Remus' hands. James lips tightened as he fought an inner battle to maintain his temper before he asked, "What did you see Remus?"

Remus sighed and held the map out to James before he replied, "Maybe it's meant to be James. Would you deny either of them happiness?"

James activated the map and as he saw the two sole occupants on the third corridor in the north wing of the castle the map slipped from his hands, and he stared at his friend before his legs failed him and he collapsed to his knees, unsure of how to accept that fact that his best friend was pursuing a relationship with his son.

Remus knelt before him and put a consoling hand on James shoulder. "He's never been so determined, never gone so far to be with anyone. Perhaps you should let it run its course. See where it goes. They may end up together, or maybe not, but that is not your decision to make. It's between Sirius and Harry. You've nothing to do with that choice."

"But he's my son. How can Sirius even consider being with my son?"

Remus shrugged, as he was unsure of that answer himself. He found himself wondering what fate held in store for them all, because Harry had been sent to their time for a reason… There had to be a reason…

* * *

Author Notes: Please Review.

Chapter Twelve in which Harry confesses the truth to Lucius and Severus, Severus is completely rational, Lucius brings up polite society, and Voldemort plots nefariously.


	12. Harry Confesses his Past to Severus and ...

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes:Hello all! An update on time? Bloody hell! Am I feeling all right? Hope you enjoy!

Blessed Be,  
Cassie  
7 May 2005

Twelve: Harry Confesses his Past to Severus and Lucius

Both boys looked up at the sound of someone entering the Slytherin Common Room, and they were faced with their friend. The boys then looked from him to the black envelopes in their hand. He had mentioned they would be receiving letters and they had, there was even a raven waiting on the mantle for the arrival of the person meant to receive its letter. Upon seeing Harry, the raven flew to the boy and dropped the envelope at the boy's feet before with a caw it flew up one of the vents meant for owls, and was gone.

Harry didn't even bend down to pick up the letter; he simply pulled out his wand and said, "Incendio!" The envelope burst into flames and Harry shook his head at the Dark Lord's arrogance. The man actually thought that no one would dare to refuse an invitation from him. Harry then turned to his friends and said, "Drop the letters or I'll burn them while you still hold them."

"Who are they from?" asked Severus.

"A madman that would see you destroyed. Now drop them. Don't you see that I'm trying to save your lives?"

Lucius narrowed his grey eyes at the boy. "How are you saving us? By telling us lies? We don't even know who you really are. Do the bloody Gryffindors?"

Harry pointed his wand, and soon the letters were engulfed in flames, both boys hurriedly dropping them. They then looked at him in surprise before he growled, "This is not the place, nor the time, but if you insist on knowing the truth, then I'll tell. Follow me!"

Harry then turned and left the common room, not even looking behind him to make sure they were following. He strode down the corridor, went up several flights of stairs, and stopped before a door, pacing before it thrice before he ventured forth and opened it, revealing a comfortable room with a fireplace, a fire lit, three four-poster beds, and three high wing back chairs, unfortunately the colors of the room were red and gold, but some things couldn't be helped as he held the door opened and Lucius and Severus stepped in, and then Harry entered and locked and warded the door behind him.

His two friends looked at him in suspicion, wondering what he was playing at before they took a seat in two of the three chairs available. They looked at him expectantly and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"If the truth is what you want then I'll give it to you. I should probably begin with who I really am. My name is not Granger, that is my friend Hermione's name, she's Hermione Jane Granger, I'm Harry James Potter," Harry said.

"Potter?" the two boys spat out together.

Harry nodded. "I'm easily mistaken for James Potter. You probably already suspected we were related. We are. I'm also related to Lily Evans. You see, after school they are going to get married, and I will be born a couple of years from now. I'm their son. Of course I was orphaned when I was a baby, but I survived the Killing Curse, which makes me one of the most famous wizards of the age. I'm the only one to ever survive it, but that was only because of my mum."

Harry went on to explain growing up with the Dursleys, discovering he was a wizard, being sorted into Gryffindor, and the next six years of his life at Hogwarts. He told them about Sirius, and about Remus. He even told them of what they would become if they joined Voldemort. Lucius was in shock when he discovered that he was the one to scar Harry's back, and Severus was thoroughly surprised that he would become a Potions professor and a spy to make amends for the many crimes he had yet to commit.

Finally when Harry finished telling them everything he sat back in his chair, exhausted. Lucius and Severus exchanged a look before Severus asked, "If what you say is true, how did you come back to this time?"

"Thyme found its way into my Sleeping Draught of Prophetic Dreams. I wouldn't be surprised if you are still cursing Neville Longbottom as we speak. You really should go easier on the bloke. He does try and really can't help himself," Harry said.

"So that explains your interest in Potions. You've been trying to get back to your own time," Lucius said.

Harry shrugged. "That was the gist of it, yeah. Dumbledore said I would more than likely have to just wait until the effects of the potion wear off, if they ever do. I may very well be stuck here for the rest of my life, but that doesn't seem so awful now."

Severus looked at the boy, no, the foolish, foolhardy Potter sitting across from him and shook his head in disbelief. "Have you any idea what damage you could do to the future if you change anything?" Severus snapped incredulously.

Harry's green eyes flashed wildly. "What could be worse than losing my parents before I ever get to know them? Or watching the lives of the friends I've made now be completely destroyed because of a stupid mistake? What is worse than living with the fact that a mad man has wanted to kill me since I was barely a year old? Sod the future. Anything I do now could only improve it!"

"What about your, well whatever it is, with Black if you are brought back to the future?" Lucius pointed out, and Harry's entire expression crumbled, but Lucius continued on. "How would you be able to face him if what you say is true and he is your godfather? As I recall it is not polite society nor is it moral for a man to fuck his godson."

"Then I guess I'll just have to get over Sirius and look toward your son, then. He always seemed like a ponce as well as a complete git," Harry shot back viciously at Lucius.

Lucius' eyes widened, and flashed dangerously before he snarled, "You will do no such thing Granger! Really, as though a Malfoy would be attracted to another boy. And one with such horrid hair, let alone a… a… Potter! Please. But do tell me, what does he look like?"

Harry rolled his eyes and then smirked. "Like his mother of course…"

"And who might she be?" Lucius persisted, but Harry simply bit back a laugh and shook his head.

"Enough of this triviality," Severus snapped. "What's important is what's already been done. By your just being here, the future has been altered Harry. If you were to go back to the future now you probably wouldn't recognize it. And what about the friends you left behind?"

"I can't think of that now. I'm going to be here for a long time, and the prophecy is going to come to pass. It's going to be in this time. I will either defeat Voldemort in this time, or be given the chance a second time when I'm a year old."

"Dammit! You really were a bloody Gryffindor! So reckless with a bloody hero complex!" Severus snarled.

Lucius stood up and looked at Severus, before stepping in front of Harry, wary of what Severus was capable of doing in an angered state. "He may very well have saved our lives, or at the very least our souls! I don't want to become my father, and what would Remus think if you became a monster? It wouldn't matter that you try to make amends, you still made that first mistake!"

Severus' eyes widened as it finally occurred to him that his future had already been altered. "Bloody hell! You saved me, Potter. You saved me from betraying Remus for what he was. If I'd seen what he became before I was ready… Oh Gods… And they… He would mate for life, so without me, he would never have anyone else… Would he?"

Harry stood and looked over Lucius' shoulder, his green eyes locking with Severus' sable ones. "So do you blame me for changing the past? Do you blame me for saving you and Lucius from yourselves? You know, I didn't ask to come back here, and meet my parents, or Sirius, or Remus. I never dreamed that I would come back to the past and meet you and Lucius and see people, boys really, who are just as human as me. Once I knew you, I couldn't let either of you be destroyed by mistakes. I care too much for you. You're my friends."

"No one can blame you, and just what in the bloody hell is Remus? This hasn't anything to do with your sudden obsession with becoming an animagus, does it, Sev?" Lucius asked in curiosity.

Severus bent his head before muttering something.

Lucius' eyes widened and he bellowed, "He's a what!"

"Werewolf!" Severus snapped as he looked up meeting his friend's grey eyes.

"Bloody hell! And that would mean that Black, Potter, and Pettigrew are animagi?" Lucius said, jumping to the correct conclusion.

Harry nodded. "Well, done, Luci. Sirius is a large black dog. My dad is a stag, and Pettigrew is a little rat. He is the reason my parents are killed. He was my parents secret keeper and he betrayed them to Voldemort."

"The rat that you cast the memory charm on when you were talking to Dumbledore in the hospital wing…" Severus said, knowledge dawning on him.

Harry nodded, and the three friends continued to talk throughout the night, until they grew so tired that they each picked a bed and fell into sleep, welcoming the comforting blanket of unconsciousness…

* * *

"Xavier, what has happened to my most anticipated guests? Granger has not appeared in the Graveyard, and your son, and Snape have yet to arrive. The portkey would have brought them three hours ago! Their invitations were sent as per my instructions?" the voice fell from Harry's mouth, before he realized that it wasn't his mouth and he was once again inside Tom Riddle's mind.

Xavier's eyes flashed in anger before he caught himself and said, "Of course your invitations were sent out as instructed. The others arrived, though I have no idea what happened to my son and the other two."

"Bring me Pettigrew," Tom snapped, and then with a second thought pointed his wand, and said, "Crucio."

The curse struck the man and the force behind the curse brought the proud and evil aristocrat to his knees, and when Tom finally relented on the curse the man trembled as he got to his feet. Riddle smirked at him, his once blue eyes glowing red as he said, "Now, Malfoy, see that I am never disappointed again."

Xavier Malfoy shakily got to his feet, quickly leaving the room and his master behind in search of Pettigrew, before Riddle, no, Lord Voldemort truly grew angry.

Tom Riddle, no Lord Voldemort, watched as Malfoy left from his sight and a mad smile twisted his lips. His thoughts spinning in a whirl as Harry picked up on them. Malfoy's son was in league with Granger. Somehow Granger had anticipated his move and kept them from joining his Death Eaters. Malfoy's son would pay. He would never wed Narcissa Black. She would be a necessary sacrifice to the cause… Reginald Black would understand, but if he didn't he could join his daughter… Harry felt as though he were drowning in the dark thoughts of the madman that would kill his parents in the future.

* * *

Harry clutched at his throat as his eyes flew opened and he struggled to take air into his lungs. The rich red bed curtains around his four-poster were yanked open, but instead of being faced with Ron and Neville, as he'd expected, Lucius and Severus stared down at him, Lucius trying to shake him, and Severus pulling at his hands, to get them away from his throat, neither of them sure of what was going on.

Whatever had been constricting Harry's throat began to ease, and he sucked in huge torrents of air to fill his aching, burning lungs. His wild green eyes looked from Severus to Lucius and then he grabbed Lucius by the boy's shoulders, as the boy had nothing on except his trousers and said, "Narcissa is in danger. We have to get to her now. We must hurry. When Pettigrew gets back he will try to kill her!"

"What?" Lucius gasped. "But why?"

"To punish you," Harry wheezed and took in a few more breaths. "We weren't at the initiation ceremony. It was tonight. I destroyed the letters, our portkeys. There isn't time. We have to get to Gryffindor Tower now!"

Without further question, the boy's took up their wands and left the Room of Requirement where they'd previously slept. They followed Harry up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and there they met an obstacle. The woman looked huffily at the scantily dressed boys, Lucius in nothing more than his trousers and socks, Severus in his Oxford shirt, which was only half buttoned, and in his trousers and socks, and Harry in his trousers, his shirt unbuttoned and his feet bare.

Harry paced back and forth for a moment, wracking his brain over the password, before something struck him. His father was Head Boy; so maybe this week it was his turn to choose a password. Harry took a deep breath, hoping that luck was once again on his side before he said, "Slytherin house prats."

The fat lady's eyes widened, but since he had said the password she swung open for the three boys and they quickly entered. Lucius looked at the two sets of stairs, one leading to the boys' dormitories, the other leading to the girls', and tried to take the left one to the girls' dorms, when the steps rudely deposited him back to the floor.

Lucius swore, and Severus rolled his eyes as Harry used a levitation charm on himself and bypassed the stairs all together. The other two boys followed his example and soon they were on the floor of the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. Harry remembered where the seventh year girls' dorms were in his time, as he'd been up there a couple of times and Hermione had given him the tour, only because she was certain that he wasn't a threat to a girl's reputation.

Harry took them to the door at the far end of the corridor and holding his breath opened it. He looked in, and seeing one of the bed curtains opened and recognizing the girl as a seventh year realized that he'd made the right choice. The other three beds had their curtains drawn, but that didn't hinder Lucius as he entered the dorm without a second thought and began to pull open the bed curtains. It was the second four-poster that he came to that belonged to Narcissa Black. Not caring about anything else he pulled the sleeping girl into his arms, startling her awake. As her eyes flew open and she realized that she was being held against a warm, firm, bare chest, she nearly screamed, but upon looking up her blue eyes met worried grey and instead of feeling fear, she felt warmth and safety. She let out the breath that had been building for a scream slowly and looked questioningly at the Slytherin boy, her betrothed, holding her. She wondered if he knew that she'd received a letter from her father about her being engaged to him.

"Lucius," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Tears rose to his eyes and as he blinked they escaped and trailed down his cheeks. She lifted her hand to brush them away, and then looking up she noticed two other Slytherins, both scantily dressed looking upon the both of them, one of them, the one that looked like James was smiling, a look of relief on his face, while the other one, a boy with long dark hair and pale skin just stared in shock at how Lucius held the girl in his arms.

"What is going on?" she asked, but the boy that looked like James, shook his head and said, "We have to get out of here. James has his own room on the boy's side. I would say we could go to my mother's room, but she doesn't know any of this. He'll probably be in the dorm with the other seventh years, but once I wake him up he'll let us into his room. Narcissa, you're going with us. Any objections?"

Her eyes widened, wondering what exactly was going on. She looked at Lucius, and knew that she couldn't make any objections with him looking at her like he'd almost lost her, before he realized what a treasure she was.

Lucius stood up from the bed and gathered her in his arms, and then the three Slytherin boys and the Gryffindor girl, held protectively in the arms of one of the boys, quietly crept from the dormitory, then down the hall, and down the stairs, before they took the right stairwell to the boys' side. Harry went into the Seventh year boy's dorm room, and a moment later he walked out of the room with a somewhat sleepy James Potter in tow, and James led them to the door at the end of the hall.

Once they were inside James' Head Boy room, James looked at the four of them, three half-dressed Slytherins, and Narcissa Black in her light blue nightgown, being carried by Lucius Malfoy. James locked and warded the door, and Lucius carried Narcissa over to the bed and put her down gently on top of it. She looked up at him questioningly and he simply shook his head and kissed her gently on the lips before he told her that she was safe, he wouldn't leave her side, that it was best if she went to sleep.

James was just watching in shock as Lucius pulled the covers of his bed over the girl and swept her hair back from her face. Still she was having none of it, as she swatted his hand away and looked about the room.

"All right, three Slytherins have snuck into Gryffindor Tower, kidnapped me and now I'm in the Head Boy's room with them and the Head Boy, will someone kindly tell me what in all of hell is going on before I begin to throw hexes around?" she snapped and brandished her wand from the sleeve of her nightgown.

James expression echoed what Narcissa had said, as he looked at his son and the two Slytherins. "I find that I quite agree with Narcissa. So what is it, Harry?" he asked sternly, his arms crossed over his chest as his gaze met and locked with his son's.

"Well, Dad, the war has begun," Harry said with a shrug before he took a seat in one of the plump chairs by the unlit fire place. Pointing his wand at the wood in the hearth he said, "Incendio," and a fire soon crackled nicely, serving to warm and lighten up the room.

"Dad?" Narcissa questioned, as she looked at the change in James, at what Harry had said.

James seemed to have been struck a blow. The Gryffindor then looked from Lucius to Severus and then at the boy that had taken a seat in one of the four chairs in his room and lit a fire.

"You told them?" James asked.

"We are his friends. Don't you think we had a right to know?" Lucius asked, and then Severus cut in, "And he has quite a few Gryffindor qualities, no doubt your foolishness as well, considering the things he's changed. He's yours through and through, but it's nice to know he has finer qualities that make him a better man than you."

James flushed in embarrassment, but before he could reply Harry spoke.

"A muggle family was murdered earlier today, and I ruined Voldemort's plans to recruit my friends. He was particularly interested in them, and as punishment for Lucius not showing up at the initiation he was going to send Peter to kill Narcissa. You see, Narcissa's hand in marriage has been given to Lucius, and they are rather fond of each other. Besides as much as I don't like the git, he's got a role to play in Lucius' life, and Lucius will be a better father this go around, I can feel it."

"A son?" Lucius asked, finally believing what Harry had told him earlier.

Harry nodded. "But he's a few years in coming, like me."

"What's he talking about?" Narcissa asked in confusion.

James took a deep breath and then said, "Narcissa, I would like to introduce you to my son, Harry James Potter. He's seventeen years old, and he's from twenty years in the future. He's turned out well, hasn't he?"

Narcissa's mouth fell open as she looked at the boy that was almost the exact replica of James Potter and then her eyes widened as she swallowed thickly and said simply, "Oh Goddess, he has Lily's eyes."

* * *

Author Notes: Please review!

Chapter Thirteen in which Lucius wakes up next to Narcissa Blacka dn makes a desperate proposal, Severus is decidedly cranky and not much of a morning person, and the world turns topsy-turvy and all about arse backwards...


	13. A Double Wedding in Secret

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes: I bet that a lot of you out there thought I'd disappeared. I know it's been a really long time and I am sorry about the wait, so here is some more of what you've been waiting on for a while. Hopefully the next updates won't take so long, and I have another project in the works called "Remembered Kisses After Death". Looking forward to finishing that bit and posting it ASAP. 

Blessed Be,  
Cassie  
13 December 2005

Thirteen: A Double Wedding in Secret

Light filtered in through the windows and the three boys lying on the floor in the Head Boy's room groaned and stretched as they sat up in the sleeping bags that Harry had transfigured for them. There was another pair of groans, one from a girl and the other a low rumble from a boy as the two sat up in the large four-poster.

Harry looked over at the bed and saw Lucius scoot backward so that his back was against the headboard, and he'd gathered Narcissa into his arms and she was leaning against him, her head resting on his left shoulder, her nose nuzzling at his neck, as he bent down and kissed her cheek. It was a sight lovely to behold, and Harry was proud that he was the one responsible to bring the two so successfully together as far as emotions between them went.

Lucius took in a deep breath and brought the girl's hand to his mouth, his lips caressing over her fingers as he sighed in content and whispered, "I can't imagine waking up without you, Narcissa. Say you'll marry me… Say you'll marry me tomorrow, and no one shall be the wiser save the witnesses and the wizard to perform the ceremony. Please."

"Yes," she replied, and he dipped his head until his lips met hers and they were lost in a tender moment.

When they parted Lucius was smiling and said, "Let whatever war coming be damned, because you will be my bride, and no matter what I'll keep you safe. I swear it!"

As James heard Lucius' exultation he stood up and glared at the couple on his bed before shaking his fist in the air and growling, "So help me Malfoy if you've deflowered her in my bed I'll tell Sirius and let him have at you!"

"Dad!" Harry said in mock horror, and James looked at the boy, visibly shaken and oddly endeared at hearing "Dad" fall from his son's lips.

"Bloody Hell! With all this soddin' noise!" Severus groused as his head poked out from his sleeping bag and he looked around, his hair sticking out at odd ends as he glared at everyone in the room. "Dammit! I'm awake! Now sod off!"

"It's not like you need beauty sleep, Sev, besides haven't you heard the good news? I'm getting married tomorrow!" Lucius said.

"Not if I make her a widow before the fact," the boy snapped back before trying to bury himself in the sleeping bag.

"Aww," James said and gave a kick at the sleeping bag containing the irritated Slytherin, eliciting a snarl from within its depths, "Is Snape not a morning person?"

Snape erupted from the sleeping bag a moment later brandishing his wand at James before Lucius rolled his eyes, pointed his own ebony wand at his friend and said, "Expelliarmus." Severus flew back into the wall and was looking more than decidedly cranky when he gathered his feet beneath him and glared at his friend cuddling a Gryffindor in James Potter's bed. The world had turned topsy-turvy and all about arse backwards in his opinion.

The boys were just getting up and walking about, James going through his trunk and wardrobe to look for clothes to loan them when a fierce knock sounded on his door followed by a steady pounding, before unwittingly James pointed his wand at the door deactivating the wards and unlocking it. Not a moment afterward Lily, Sirius and Remus burst through the door and looked about the Head Boy's room in shock.

"Well," Remus said, and having fully recovered relocked and warded the door. "This answers the question of where Narcissa has been, though a new question comes to mind. James, could you explain what three Slytherins are doing in your room?"

"And what in the bloody hell is my cousin doing in your bed with a bloody Malfoy?" Sirius growled as he took a menacing step toward the bed, but Harry stepped into his path and shook his head, and Sirius took in Harry's appearance, noting the bare feet beneath disheveled trousers and the unbuttoned shirt.

"They are going to get married tomorrow. I plan on making the arrangements with the Headmaster today, and as I recall he is fully qualified to perform the ceremony for them. Do you object Sirius? They are meant to be together. And this time he'll be a better husband to her. He will never be the man that I knew him to be. The question is whether you'll be the man I knew you to be? You've always been foolish. It'll get you killed one day," Harry said, and lifted his hand to Sirius' cheek, and the boy looked about, somewhat panicked, his eyes meeting with James and seeing the anger evident on his friend's face, before it eased, as James realized that there really was something between his son and his best friend.

"Dear Merlin, you are meant to be. Bloody hell, I'd kill for a nip of firewhiskey about now," he said before falling back into one of the chairs faced before the dead embers in the fireplace.

"James Potter, what has been going on in this room? I demand to know, your position as Head Boy may be brought into question for this sort of conduct, and Sirius… Harry?" Lily said as she noticed the look shared between Sirius and Harry.

Harry shook himself, the voice of his mother bringing him back as he looked at her and had the decency to blush. He spared a glance to his father and then returned his gaze to his mother as he said, "Lily, we're on the brink of war. I had a vision last night and there was a plan to kill Narcissa. On my word, Lucius, Severus, and I snuck into Gryffindor Tower last night to save her, and I woke up James and asked if we could stay in his room, knowing that no one would think to look for any of us here. Our state of undress is due to our need to hurry in seeing that Narcissa was safe."

She nodded and then her expression of shock soured to one of disapproval. "That still doesn't explain why Lucius Malfoy is in James' bed with her, now does it?"

"Sharp one aren't you?" Harry said, and winced as he realized that James would probably thump him later for getting sarcastic with his mum, and then continued, "Lucius and Narcissa have formally been engaged, and plan to wed in secret tomorrow."

Lily's legs gave way and her knees met the floor in shock as she looked at her best friend in bed next to a Slytherin, a Malfoy. She blinked a few times and a hysterical bout of laughter fell from her lips, before James was by her side, trying to figure out what was wrong with her and trying to comfort her or aid her in some way. She looked up, her chuckles dying down before she slapped her thigh and broke out into laughter again.

"Next thing to happen will be James proposing and their being a double wedding tomorrow," she said through her bouts of laughter.

James stiffened next to her, and her laughter died just as quickly as she turned to him, and blinked. He then cleared his throat and said, "Well, now that you mention it. A war is coming. Believe Harry when he says it. He knows far better than any of us. I'm not sure of how much time we would have together, but I've loved you for ages Lily. I couldn't bear going another day without you by my side, not knowing how precious time is," and with that he shot Harry a look before he asked, "Marry me tomorrow Lily, and if after the war we don't work out then I will part ways with you, no fuss, but allow me this, as a man who does not think he'll survive to see twenty-two, give this to me."

She looked deeply into his hazel eyes and was stunned to find that he was serious. She swallowed thickly and nodded, "Very well James. But so help me if you are lying to me, or if this is all some joke…"

"So you will?" he asked, and a huge grin flitted across his face before he caught her up in his arms and kissed her soundly. She smacked him on the back as she'd been caught by surprise and embarrassment, but within a moment she was giving in and fervently responding to the kiss. Harry then noticed a pair of bookends on a dusty old bookshelf. Pointing his wand at the platinum books ends he transfigured them into a magnificent set of platinum rings, one for a man the other for a woman, carved in interlocking Celtic knots. He then summoned the rings into his hand before he handed them to his father as a wedding gift.

James looked up at his son, a huge smile on his face as he said, "Thank you, Harry, we couldn't have gotten a better gift from a better man."

"Anything for you," Harry replied, before he noticed two platinum candlesticks on the nightstand next to the bed, and proceeded to transfigure them into simple but elegant bands of a serpent eating its own tail, an Ourubus, a timeless symbol of infinity. Harry then took the newly made set of rings in his hand and held the intricately detailed set of rings out to the couple on the bed. Lucius took the larger ring from Harry's hand and stared at it in awe, noticing the detail of each scale and the beauty of the rings. Narcissa took the other ring, also examining it and her eyes widened as she looked up at Harry.

"These are designed in the form of an Ourubus, the symbol of eternity as noted in ancient Egyptian lore. A serpent brings forth the shape of the Earth, and infinite beginnings born of infinite endings in the devouring of itself," she said in wonder and looked up at the boy who'd made these rings for her and her intended husband.

"Narcissa, you should have been a Ravenclaw, and where did you learn such a trick, Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged before he sighed and noticed that all eyes were on him. "I find that transfiguration helps me to relieve stress when a broom is not handy. Usually I prefer to fly, but sometimes using magic for artistic means is just an itch I can't ignore."

"These are incredible," Lily said as she looked up at him.

He blushed and looked down at his parents. "Thanks, you've no idea how much it means to me to receive a compliment from you."

"Right, so we've a double wedding to plan, but first three Slytherins are in desperate need of clothes," Remus said, as he clapped his hands together and shook his head, wondering what was to happen next, and then his eyes locked with Severus', and everyone else in the room faded from view, as Remus was drawn to the dark haired, dark eyed boy.

"Werewolves mate for life," Severus said softly, and Remus' face flushed as he turned to look at the floor, but then Severus' fingers were on his chin, forcing the werewolf to look at him, their eyes locking gold with black, as the Slytherin continued, "I'm ready for that commitment, because I know there could never be anyone else."

Remus barely had time to nod as Severus Snape thoroughly savaged his mouth. When the two parted they were stunned to find that they had an audience, and both blushed as Remus withdrew his hand from beneath his lover's shirt.

"There are far too many under dressed people in this room. Narcissa, come with me and we'll see about getting your things moved to my room, since your life is threatened, you can stay with me until tomorrow, and then we'll see the headmaster for further arrangements," Lily said as she detached herself from James and went about putting things in order.

When the two girls left the room, James took a seat on his bed, next to Lucius, though there was well over a couple of feet between them. They turned to look at each other and both of their eyes widened as they realized that they were about to be married.

"Bloody hell, mate," James said as he threw an arm across Lucius Malfoy's shoulder, "We'll be taking the plunge together. Who'd ever have thought it?"

"I agree," Lucius said, looking pointedly at the arm thrown companionably across his shoulders. "And I think your son is a horribly bad influence on us all. Actually consorting with Gryffindors. Whatever happened to inter-house rivalry? We're actually turning out to be…" There Lucius paused and shuddered.

"Friends," James said with a grin and then removed his arm before giving Lucius a sound and hearty thump on the back.

"Bet the founders are rolling in their graves," Severus muttered as he rolled his eyes and then slyly noticed Harry and Sirius in the middle of a snog.

For once he was grateful to James Potter when James looked up, saw the two snogging and cleared his throat. Harry and Sirius sprang apart and both had the sense to look embarrassed as James gave the both of them haughty looks.

"What am I to do with the pair of you?" he said with a shake of his head as he got up, approached them, gave them both a clap on the back, and then went to his wardrobe to look from some clothes to loan the indisposed Slytherins. He tossed a green jumper that his mother had knitted for him in Lucius' direction, before he tossed a dark red t-shirt to Harry as well as a pair of socks, and then noticing that Severus was the most decently dressed of the three Slytherin's shrugged and got some clothes out for himself. The boys used freshening charms on themselves to clean up and clean their teeth, and once they were all decently dressed and had used some old books off the dusty shelves of James' room to transfigure into shoes, they left the Head Boys room, and were gawked at upon entering the Gryffindor Common Room, where previously half-asleep Gryffindors became fully awake at the sight of three Slytherins descending the stairs from the Gryffindor Boys' dormitories.

The Slytherins exchanged glances and wondered why fate had chosen that most of the Gryffindor House be late to breakfast on that particular morning and then they recalled that it was Saturday…

----------

"Lemon drop," the headmaster offered holding out a small candy dish, James and Harry politely took a candy, while Lucius looked at it with a raised brow and declined with a shake of his head.

Once social niceties were out of the way, the headmaster looked at the three boys before him, and a small smile crossed his old lips. "So in these times of dawning darkness you present me with a few moments of light. I find it an honor and a privilege that you would ask me to perform the ceremonies."

Lucius Malfoy's mouth fell open and James looked stunned, but Harry only grinned as the headmaster continued with, "And it isn't every day that a son gets to witness his parent's wedding. So are the rings in order?"

James and Lucius nodded dumbly, both reaching in their pockets to check that the rings were still there, and slipping glances in Harry's direction, as he'd crafted them.

"If you are wondering about the location of the ceremony, you need not worry," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I have a wonderful location in mind, and I'm sure that the owner wouldn't mind in the slightest for what purpose you intend to use his rear garden and home for."

Harry shook his head, and said, "I hope you mean a reception unless he has guestrooms."

Dumbledore chuckled. "A reception is what I had in mind, Harry. Whatever was on yours?"

All three boys had the decency to blush at that comment and then they were dismissed.

As they were descending the stairs Lucius said, "Odd old bloke, isn't he? We didn't have to say a word and he already knew what was going on."

Harry grinned. "Dumbledore is a Legimens, and you both are practically glowing. A blind man could figure out what was going on. I'm still wondering what location he's thinking of."

"So that's how he knows about everything that goes on in this school?" James asked, the wheels in his head turning like clockwork.

Harry shook his head. "No, he does have portraits in his office you know. The portraits love gossip more than the students."

Lucius and James exchanged a look, and both were nodding in agreement with Harry's assessment of the portrait's pastime.

----------

"You want to use my back garden and home for a what?" Serrano Sorcebaine snapped as he looked at the headmaster, who was sucking on a lemon drop.

Once Dumbledore had finished with the candy he looked at the Potions Master and said, "A double wedding. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black are going to be married, as are Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans. Is that a problem? I thought your grounds would be a lovely place for the ceremony and your receiving room a good place for refreshments afterward."

"If any children are conceived in my home…" Serrano threatened, brandishing his wand, but Dumbledore merely chuckled knowing that he'd won the argument.

----------

The garden was beautiful and had a sweet fragrant warmth about it. Harry's mouth fell opened at the various flowers that grew about the yard, and the little stream with the water wheel, vines of wild foliage weaving and growing within the woodwork of the ancient wheel, and the cobblestone paths that led from the lovely cottage home to the small stream. He'd never expected that a home reflecting such warmth could belong to a seemingly cold man like Serrano Sorcebaine, but often people were surprising.

Harry saw the two grooms standing in a spot near the stream, both barefoot, as was the headmaster. Both of them were fidgetting in their nervousness, and then Harry saw Severus and Remus exit the house, both rolling their eyes as Black trailed behind them, grumbling over his cousin marrying a Malfoy. It was when Harry's eyes fell on the doorway that he noticed the pretty blue flowers, and recognized them, bluebells. Quickly picking a few he hurried into the house and ran into Lily and Narcissa as they were coming down the stairs. His breath caught at the sight of his mother, glowing in her happiness, her rich ginger hair hanging past her shoulders down her back save for a bit of hair gathered at her temples and pulled back in a braid, to make her look as though she wore a crown, dressed in a pale blue gown, probably the gown she planned on wearing to the End of the Year Ball, and then he took in the pale lavender gown that Narcissa wore, and noticed the blonde woman's hair done in the same fashion as his mother's and smiling at them, presented the two girls with the flowers.

Narcissa looked at the flowers and sighed before her face brightened even more with an idea. "Oh, Lily! We should put them in our hair!"

Narcissa took the flowers from Harry and began to tuck a few of the blue blossoms in the braided crown of Lily's hair, before Lily returned the favor with what was left of the blue bells. Once the girls were finished with the flowers they gathered up their skirts and each of them taking either of Harry's arms allowed him to escort them out of the house and to their awaiting grooms.

Once the door opened Lucius and James looked up, having previously felt foolish for wearing black trousers and beige peasant shirts that tied in the front, they forgot how silly they felt in their bare feet and the funny looking shirts, and stared in awe at the two lovely girls on the arms of Harry.

Once the girls stood next to their respected grooms and before the headmaster, Dumbledore said, "What man would see these two ladies to wed?"

Harry cleared his throat and said, "I would sir," and then he bowed and stepped back, presenting his father and friend with their brides.

Harry was standing next to Remus when Dumbledore asked his next question. "And who stands for these two men?"

Sirius and Severus replied, "We so stand."

Dumbledore then nodded and looked at the two couples before him, and looking first to Lucius and Narcissa said, "And do you both enter into this binding with open hearts and open minds, forsaking all others to be so joined as mates?"

"We do," the couple answered and then Dumbledore nodded.

"Lucius, your vow to Narcissa," Dumbledore prompted.

The fair haired boy nodded and then looking at his bride spoke with passion edging his voice, "Knowing little of what our future may hold, I promise to try to be patient and kind, to share with you my heart and soul, and to protect and care for you always."

Tears gleamed in Narcissa's eyes as Dumbledore nodded and then she spoke. "Not caring what the future may hold, I promise to honor you, cherish you, and comfort you. You will always have someone to come home to."

With their vows spoken, Dumbledore turned to Severus and Severus held out a long white ribbon to the headmaster, and then Dumbledore turned to the couple and nodded once again. Lucius took the small Ourubus ring and as he slid it onto Narcissa's left ring finger whispered, "Let this ring stand as the symbol of my faith in us."

Narcissa then took the large ring Severus held out to her, and sliding it onto Lucius' left ring finger replied softly, "Let this ring stand as the symbol of my faith in us."

The couple then joined hands and turned to Dumbledore. The old wizard smiled at them and wrapped the ribbon thrice around Narcissa's wrists, thrice around their joined hands, thrice around Lucius' hands, and then knotted it three times. He then took out a white handled dagger and holding it to the sky said, "Let it be known to all who witness and to the elements present that this man and this woman are bound in wedlock and in love."

He then touched the tip of the dagger to the white ribbon and it fell away as the earth trembled beneath everyone's feet.

Dumbledore then turned his attention to James and Lily, and Harry's attention was focused solely on his parents as Sirius replied that he stood for James, and Dumbledore repeated the ceremony. Harry's breath catching as they came to their vows.

"As I have learned how precious time can be, I swear to love you with my every breath, and protect you until my dying day. No matter what path our lives may take, I will be by your side in this life and the next," James said, his hazel eyes locking with Lily's green.

Lily took a deep breath, her eyes sparkling with tears, as she spoke her vow. "As I have learned infinite patience in fancying you, I swear to give you the many chances that you will need, to try and curb my temper, and to love you every moment as though it were our first moment in joy. I will be by your side in our journeys together. Always James."

Dumbledore then turned to Sirius and taking the ribbon from him looked at the young couple as James took the small platinum band and slipped it onto Lily's trembling left ring finger, as he said, "Let this ring be the symbol of our love and vows to each other."

Lily then took the larger ring that Sirius held between his thumb and forefinger and slid it onto James left ring finger as she spoke in a clear voice, "Let this ring be the symbol of our love and vows to each other."

And as previously done, Dumbledore used the ribbon to bind James and Lily, and the dagger to present them to the witnesses and the elements, the earth trembling once again beneath their feet. And then Dumbledore began to speak in an ancient tongue, one of the earth and ages past, and the earth trembled and a wall of dirt surrounded the small wedding party, and then a ring of fire rose and crackled about the wall of earth, followed by a rushing stream of water flowing in a circle around the fire, and then a gale of wind trembled and whispered in a path on the outside of the circle of water.

Brandishing the dagger once again, Dumbledore pointed it to the Earth and then to the sky, as he said, "Let the elements bear witness to the oaths spoken betwixt lovers on this day, and may these vows be upheld or may fire burn them, air smother them, earth swallow them, and water cover their grave."

Dumbledore then knelt down and thrust the blade of the dagger into the earth and the four walls of the elements surrounding them fell as quickly as they had risen. Dumbledore then turned to the couples and smiling said, "You may now kiss the brides."

And James and Lucius taking full advantage of the moment did just that, as Dumbledore said, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Xavier Malfoy and Mr. and Mrs. James Potter."

Harry was positively beaming as he congratulated the couples and they all commenced to the refreshments awaiting them in the Potion Master's receiving room.


	14. Caught a Rat in the Act

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes: I bet that a lot of you out there thought I'd disappeared. I know it's been a really long time and I am sorry about the wait, so here is some more of what you've been waiting on for a while. Hopefully the next updates won't take so long, and I have another project in the works called "Remembered Kisses After Death". Looking forward to finishing that bit and posting it ASAP.

Blessed Be,  
Cassie  
13 December 2005

Fourteen: Caught a Rat in the Act

As the small wedding party entered Serrano Sorcebaine's receiving room, their mouths fell open, as the floor had been cleared and an old record player had been charmed to play. Against the wall was a table covered with various steaming dishes of food, a punch bowl filled with pumpkin juice, and at the end of the table was a simple vanilla sheet cake, with simple pink and lavender roses done in icing as decoration with "Congratulations" written in rich green icing.

Dumbledore had of course disappeared discreetly as the room filled with music and the couples, deciding that a dance was more important than food at the moment, headed out into the center of the floor. Lucius took Narcissa's hand and led her into a formal waltz, while James simply placed his hands on Lily's waist and drew her close, her arms going about his shoulders, her hands clasping at the nape of his neck, her fingers slipping into his rich dark hair.

Remus tentatively reached his hand out toward Severus', and Severus nodded before taking the boy's hand and pulling the boy close as they began to sway to the music, leaving Harry looking at his parents dancing their first dance as husband and wife, and Sirius looking longingly at Harry. Finally summoning up that famous Gryffindor courage, Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry looked toward the boy, and swallowed thickly, nervousness flowing through him. This was a moment of truth. Sirius wasn't asking for a quick romp in an empty corridor or a heated snog in a broom closet, he was asking for something so simple that it was complicated. He was asking for a dance.

Harry took a deep breath and guided Sirius' hands to his waist, before he put his arms around the Gryffindor's shoulders and leaned his head against the boy's broad chest. Harry let out the breath he was holding as they began to sway to the music, a soft tinkling melody, and then the words made him stiffen in Sirius' arms.

"_We can never know about the things to come  
__But we think about them anyway  
__And I wonder if I'm really with you now  
__Or just chasing after some finer day."  
_

Sirius tilted his head down so that his breath was brushing across Harry's ear as he said, "It's all right, I can see everything in front of me, and what if I want it? What if I want you? Would you be my boyfriend, anything, everything?"

Harry pulled back, vaguely realizing that they'd stopped moving, as he looked up at the young man standing before him, and Sirius was just that, a hopeful young man, not his godfather, not his father's best friend, just a boy with a hopeful expression, his heart on his sleeve.

"_Anticipation, anticipation  
__Is making me late  
__Is keeping me waiting."_

"What do you want from me? Gods, Sirius, do you know what you're asking? How wrong it is? I don't know how long I've got here. You can't expect me to commit to anything when I could just fade away tomorrow, and then where would we be? I'd still be preparing for a war and you would be…"

"What? Dead?" Sirius asked and then closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't care about tomorrows. Let's just live in today."

"_And I tell you how easy it feels to be with you  
__How right your arms feel around me  
__But I, I rehearsed those words just late last night  
__When I was thinking about how right tonight might be._

_Anticipation, anticipation  
__Is making me late  
__Is keeping me waiting._

_And tomorrow, we might not be together  
__I'm no prophet, Lord I don't know nature's ways  
__So I'll try and see into your eyes right now  
__And stay right here, 'cause these are the good old days  
__These are the good old days  
__And stay right here, 'cause these are the good old days…"_

Harry shook his head. "We aren't good for each other. It doesn't matter what I think of you, or what you want from me. It's not mine to give. I don't have the time that you have. I shouldn't even be in this time. I shouldn't be here to see my parent's wedding, or be friends with Lucius and Severus… But most of all I shouldn't be here with you like this."

"What if this is the reason you came back? What if I was the reason?" Sirius persisted.

Harry turned away from Sirius, blinking as tears rose unbidden to his eyes and slipped silently down his cheeks. "You won't be like Blaise. I won't let you in. I won't let anyone in."

Sirius smiled as he took Harry's chin into his hand and looked into those fiery green eyes hidden behind a round pair of spectacles. "Too late for that. I've already been inside you. I'm all you can think about, just like you're all I can think about…" he whispered and then swept his lips over Harry's before letting his tongue glide over Harry's lips until Harry opened his mouth, permitting him to deepen the kiss.

Lily's eyes widened as she watched Sirius Black, famed lady's man, kissing Harry Granger and shaking her head said, "You would almost think they were the newlyweds."

At her words James lifted his head and his eyes widened as his jaw slackened. He felt something inside of him break as he realized that he had no control over what was happening between his son and his best friend. This was something that his son would have to work through on his own, but if Sirius hurt Harry… James would be there…

"James?" Lily asked, worry flitting across her eyes as she looked at her new husband. When he shook his head and looked at her, she continued, "You seemed so far away just a minute ago. What's wrong?"

He smiled and taking her chin between his fingers descended to kiss her before he pulled back and said, "It's something that is out of my hands. I only hope he knows what he's doing."

"Who Sirius?" Lily asked, sparing another glance at Sirius and the Slytherin and realized that Harry had tears trailing his cheeks.

James just looked at her, and smiled a bittersweet smile. "No. Not Sirius…Harry. He's been through so much. I don't want to see him hurt anymore."

"Why do you care so much about him?"

James drew in a deep breath and then let it out slowly before coming to a decision. "I have my reasons, Lils, just trust me, and don't question it. Please."

"All right," she replied, "But you will tell me one day."

James nodded and then drew her closer against him before kissing her quite soundly and then leading her toward the table.

Lucius had been watching Harry and Sirius since the two had first started dancing, though he'd been more discrete than Potter had been in watching the two. Lucius noticed the tears with faint surprise and wondered what was really between the two. A good shag wouldn't reduce someone like Granger…no Potter…Harry, to tears. No, there was more than just a good shag between the two. It was almost like Harry had allowed himself to…but no that was ridiculous. How could Harry be so foolish as to allow himself to grow so attached to his future godfather? It must be the Potter bloodline.

Lucius seeing Potter and Lily walking over to the refreshments table decided to follow and get a good look at the food that was being served. It was from the corner of his eye that he saw Harry's head swivel toward the doorway and then Harry was brandishing his wand and in a heated voice shouted, "Stupefy!"

The shouted spell was enough to gather everyone's attention as Severus and Remus looked up from their bit of a snog in the corner of the room, and James and Lily looked at him, as did Narcissa, but Lucius wasn't looking at Harry. He was looking at what Harry had stunned. It was a rat that had fallen unconscious onto its side.

Harry stepped back from Sirius and holding his wand on the rat, words fell from his mouth and a fierce streak of yellow light sparked from his wand and hit the rat, and the rat began to change form until it was Peter Pettigrew shaking his head as he slowly regained his wits about him and then looked around him in a panic before his beady eyes met with the murderous rage in Harry's.

"How dare you show your face here," Harry hissed as he said, "_Conligo_!"

Ropes appeared out of thin air and wrapped around Pettigrew's wrists and ankles, securely binding the boy, and then Harry still brandishing his wand snarled, "_Detineo metamorphosis_!"

Pettigrew's eyes widened as he realized that he wouldn't be able to change into his animagus form, leaving him unable to escape and at the mercy of the angry Slytherin. Looking around in a panic Pettigrew's beady eyes fell on James and the boy pleaded, "You won't let him hurt me, will you James?" Seeing no sympathy in James he then turned to a second Gryffindor, "Sirius?" Again he didn't get a reaction and then he turned to Remus and swallowed thickly before he turned panicked eyes on Lily and said, "Lily, you won't let them hurt me will you?"

Lily looked at everyone in the room, all the boys were glaring at Peter, and Narcissa was simply confused. Something was obviously going on. Having enough of being out of the loop and growing steadily impatient Lily finally cut in with, "Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on as this is interrupting a perfectly happy occasion and why wasn't Peter invited to the weddings in the first place? Is it something to do with Lucius?"

Ignoring Lily, James approached the bound boy trembling on the floor and taking a deep breath looked down at the boy before he spoke.

"Is it true Peter? Would you betray us? Your friends? My family? Would you turn us over to a madman, so that he could murder us? What did he offer you? What did he offer you to make you hand us over?" James asked, fighting the urge to be sick.

"L-Li-Lily," Peter stuttered, and then he spoke with a clarity quite rare for him. "He offered me Lily. But you've got her Potter. You've always gotten everything you've wanted."

In his irrational anger Harry tossed his wand aside and charged after the bound boy, ready to tackle him and beat him senseless, but two sets of hands grabbed him about the arms and he was being held between Severus and Sirius, snarling and struggling to get at the little rat.

"You would betray your friends and steal my family from me over a bloody crush!" Harry roared. "Dammit, let me go. If he's dead he can't harm you. I'll kill you with my bare hands you traitor. I'll kill you for what you did to them, for what you did to me!"

James turned from the quivering excuse of a boy on the floor and then looked at Harry, sadness in his eyes as he approached the boy and then lifted his hand to stroke his son's cheek. Harry's wild gaze shifted from Pettigrew to his father and his legs gave way beneath him, bringing him to his knees before his father. James knelt down before the boy and put his arms around him, and Harry clung to his father, much as he always wanted to when he was a boy and the Dursleys were being particularly harsh to him. Harry was shaking with suppressed emotions as tears flooded his eyes and down his cheeks, his words coming out rough and edged with raw emotion that had never seen the light of day.

"He won't have you. He can't! Not after I know who you are, and what we could have been together! I always knew I needed you, I just never knew how much. I'll kill him before he takes you or mum from me again! I'll kill him…" Harry's voice broke as he gave into the sobs that had taken years to burst through.

Lucius, Severus, Remus, a shocked Lily, and Narcissa gathered around the boy that was clinging to James. Lucius and Severus were concerned for their friend, not understanding how they could care for him without pitying him for his emotional weakness, and as they exchanged a look they realized that his strength came from his grief and experience, and soon they knelt next to James, and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulders.

And then Harry felt another hand on his shoulder, slight and feminine next to Severus', and when he turned and looked up he saw his mum looking down at him, concern etched on her young face as she asked, "What is this about Harry?"

Taking a deep breath the boy spared a glance at his father before he turned to the lovely young woman looking down at him, his green eyes locking with hers and spoke thickly. "I won't lose you a second time, Mum. I've come too far, whether I've wanted to or not. Pettigrew is nothing more than a traitor. Please, if you hear me now, then perhaps we could stay a family for longer than just a year."

Lily's hand rose to her mouth as her mind reeled with all of the emotions she'd felt for the boy, and how odd, sudden and overwhelming they were, and soon she found herself on her knees beside him and her new husband.

"You're my son, aren't you?" she whispered and then pushing a strand of his wayward black hair back, and with a trembling smile she asked, "But why are you here now? What has happened that would tear us apart after only one year?"

Taking a deep breath Harry answered, "You died saving my life."

Lily threw her arms around her future son and wept, sensing the pain that he'd endured in his life and wondering how he had lived through it all. "What happened to you Harry? My poor Harry, who took care of you and made you so angry and bitter?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," Harry answered, and let out a shaky breath.

"My sister? Oh God, you lived with my sister? I'm so sorry, so very sorry. But what happened to your Godparents?" she asked.

Harry then looked up at Sirius and Lily followed his gaze. "Everyone thought he was your secret keeper, but he had suggested Peter because he thought that Peter would be less likely to be captured and tortured for the information as no one would suspect him of being the keeper as Sirius was James' best friend. Peter had been working for Voldemort for nearly four years when he told Voldemort where to find you. That was the first time Voldemort was defeated, and it wasn't because of me. It was because you sacrificed yourself for me. Sirius went after the little rat, and Pettigrew," he spat the name, "Chopped off his little finger and killed twelve people to fake his death, so Sirius was blamed for everything, captured, and thrown into Azkaban for twelve years without a trial. He escaped in my third year to kill Peter who by that time was my friend's pet rat."

"While I'm not adverse to Black going to Azkaban, the fact that he was innocent upon entering does make his impending imprisonment wrong," Severus said, and this one little comment got to Harry and he threw back his head and laughed. Laughed for everything.

Harry then slowly broke apart from his parents and stood. He looked down at the quivering Pettigrew and went over to the fireplace, magically set a fire and then used floo power to reach Dumbledore in his office.

Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire and he looked around the room, noticing that the joviality of earlier was gone and one of his students was tied up and trembling. "Harry, I suppose someone unexpected has made an appearance. Care to enlighten me?"

Harry grinned at the headmaster and then said, "I think we have the key to saving my parents. We've caught a rat in the act. I'll show you the Dark Mark as soon as we get him to your office. I know he has it."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "I'll have a couple of members of the Order present to witness the proceedings and we shall go from there, your word the deciding factor in his punishment."

"Have Sorcebaine bring a vial of Veritaserum as well. Wouldn't want him misinforming us of anything."

Dumbledore nodded and then asked, "Is there anything else you may need?"

"Yeah, ropes to hold an animagus and perhaps even a cage. I wasn't exaggerating when I said we've caught a rat," Harry replied.

"I'll make the arrangements and expect you in an hour. If there are any legal matters involved, would you like an auror to be summoned?" the headmaster asked.

Again Harry grinned. "Moody would love to be present. He's always going on about threats, this time he'll be proven right."

Dumbledore chuckled at that and nodded. "Then an auror shall be present."

"Good, and we'll be there in an hour."

"Oh, and Harry," the headmaster said as Harry turned away.

Harry turned to face the headmaster to see what he wanted and noticed Dumbledore looking over at the table of refreshments. He realized the headmaster's unspoken question and laughed. "We'll have the house-elves bring the cake with us to the office. And tell Sorcebaine his house still has its roof on."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I think he will be pleased to hear as much."

The headmaster then disappeared from the fireplace and Harry turned to face his friends and their quarry. Pettigrew was finally going to get what was coming to him. Something that had been four years in the making for Harry. He couldn't suppress the glee that he felt at finally being one up on old Tom Riddle. Things were turning about rather nicely, and just maybe his parents, and his future, had a real chance this go around.


	15. Discussing Voldemort

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes: I bet that a lot of you out there thought I'd disappeared. I know it's been a really long time and I am sorry about the wait, so here is some more of what you've been waiting on for a while. Hopefully the next updates won't take so long, and I have another project in the works called "Remembered Kisses After Death". Looking forward to finishing that bit and posting it ASAP.

Blessed Be,  
Cassie  
13 December 2005

Fifteen: Discussing Voldemort

"Well Albus, I've always said a threat against the Wizarding community was imminent. How often did I warn you about that Riddle boy? Slytherins as a whole are little more than a menace to our world," Alastor Moody growled, and the three Slytherin boys present and Serrano Sorcebaine looked up in agitation at Moody's words.

"Now, now, Alastor…" Dumbledore began but Harry cut in and spoke for himself.

"Look Moody, there was a time when you admired me, and I was a Gryffindor. Time changes us. And as far as judging anyone based on what house they were sorted into, well look at Pettigrew. A bloody Gryffindor turned traitor. Stop with the bloody house bickering, and back to business. We are here for an interrogation," Harry snapped.

Moody looked at the boy, his good eye roving over him from head to foot. "Well spoken lad, but I'm still not sure on just who you are. Perhaps you should get a taste of Veritaserum as well."

"Enough of this already," growled Sorcebaine. "This boy is from the future, he knows what we're up against, and he caught a spy in our very midst. Now I agree with Granger, it's time to see what Pettigrew knows."

The teenagers were looking at Harry and the adults bickering amongst themselves, and were surprised to find that he was very much at home among them. He could argue with them, and they could tell that he could lead them as well. It was awe-inspiring to know that a seventeen year old could wield such power.

Finally the argument died among the adults and Harry and everyone turned to Peter Pettigrew who was tied to a chair by ropes meant to hold an animagus. Harry took the vial of Veritaserum from Sorcebaine and approached the trembling form of the boy before them. He narrowed his eyes as he unstoppered the bottle and looked at the boy that had stolen a good life from him.

"Pettigrew, you either take three drops willingly or I'll pour the whole bottle down your throat, and once you've told us the truth you'll go mad from the overdose. What will it be?" Harry snarled and then added with a smirk, "I would prefer pouring the whole bottle into you myself."

"Th-thr-three drops," Peter squeaked, and Harry viciously administered the dose.

They waited a few seconds for the potion to take effect and then Harry asked his first question.

"What were Voldemort's plans for Lucius and Severus?"

"Malfoy was my Master's right to call because of his father's vow. Snape would be useful because of his abilities with potions. Not many in my master's circle are even half as good with potions as Snape," Pettigrew answered.

Lucius had grown ashen and his eyes widened and Harry suddenly realized why Lucius would be summoned by Tom Riddle, as Riddle had many appetites towards the male persuasion. Narcissa took note of the sudden condition of her new husband and lifted her hand to his face, and coaxed him into looking at her. As their eyes met he drew her closer, trying to fight the trembling that was beginning to overtake his body.

Harry of course took all of that in, but still went on with the interrogation.

"And what does he want with me?"

Pettigrew shook as he tried to fight the potion, but it was no use as the answer squeaked from his throat. "My master wants to know how you can get inside of his mind, because he knows its not Legimency. There is too much distance and Legimency can't reach so far away. He wants you to join him, because you're powerful. He's afraid that you may be more powerful than him, but if you submit to him, then you would never rise above him. He wants you to submit to him or he will kill you."

Harry noticed how pale his parents got and how Sirius was fidgeting, even Severus and Remus looked shaken, still Harry pressed on.

"And when will he attack?"

"Once he learns about the weddings, especially Malfoy's, it will be a matter of days."

There was one more question.

"Pettigrew, do you know who I am?"

Pettigrew looked confused for a moment and then answered, "You are Harry James Granger. New student at Hogwarts, looks like James Potter, but with green eyes and a scar on your forehead. Very powerful, a snake animagus, a dark wizard…"

As soon as Harry heard the last bit he brought the back of his hand sharply across Pettigrew's left temple. The boy's head snapped to the side and the chair he was tied to rocked unsteadily for a moment.

Harry put his hands on Pettigrew's bound arms and stared directly into the terrified boy's eyes as he spoke in an icy tone, "You're a good little spy, aren't you Wormtail? But there are two things you are wrong about. First I am not who you think I am. And second, I am no dark wizard. I only do what is necessary, what others are too afraid to do. We'll let you go back to your master, and you tell him what you know, and you tell him I'm waiting for him. You tell him that the last thing he ever sees before he goes to hell will be me, even if it means that I will go with him. I will see him dead, even if it means my last breath, by wand, or by my bare bloody hands I'll kill the bastard. You see that he gets the message."

Harry then held out his hand and said, "Give me a knife now."

There was shuffling and then a knife was put in his hand by Serrano Sorcebaine. Harry took the knife and cut Pettigrew's left arm free, and cut open the boy's sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Harry then cut the ropes binding his ankles and right arm. He suddenly grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him from the headmaster's office, all the way to the gates of Hogwarts, and the gates flung open when Harry held his free hand toward it. Everyone who had been in Dumbledore's office to witness the proceedings had followed Harry throughout Hogwarts and students that had caught sight of Harry dragging Pettigrew through the halls with a wedding party, a professor, the headmaster and an auror following him, joined in the onlookers and there was a huge crowd surrounding them as Harry shoved the boy through the opened gate and then with a wave of his hands the gates swung shut and locked. Pettigrew threw himself against the gate begging to be allowed back in, begging for mercy because his master would surely kill him for the news he would have to deliver.

Harry glared at him coldly from bright burning green eyes and his words were heard by all present. "You die by your own hand Pettigrew. You chose your own path, and if he kills you, it will have been by your own hand. You are done here."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "Mercy is what keeps you from becoming like Tom Riddle."

Alastor Moody looked at Dumbledore and then the quivering excuse of a boy outside of the gate and said, "Albus, sometimes mercy is letting death do its duty."

Harry then turned to the headmaster and spoke, "I won't let him take from me what he did once before. It was Pettigrew that stole them from me. I'm not as strong as you think I am. I'm human. I will see him dead before I lose my parents or Sirius again. I will kill him and his master if that is what it takes, but my parents and Sirius will live. Now I think we have a few formal matters to take care of and then some planning to do. Riddle will be making a move soon."

Upon finishing his speech they noticed the audience that had been attracted by the action. Albus quickly dismissed them back to their classes and then the wedding party, Sorcebaine, Dumbledore, and Moody returned to the headmaster's office. Once in the office Harry took a seat in one of the comfy chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, exhilarated, but also exhausted by all the emotions that had only recently run through him. After a few moments of mentally collecting himself he looked up and noticed the eager eyes of his parents and friends on him, and the disbelieving eyes (or eye rather) of Moody on him. Dumbledore seemed collected but curious, and Sorcebaine looked weary and wary.

Finally Harry cleared his throat and spoke.

"I don't know much about Volde… Tom Riddle in this time. I've heard the stories, but there wasn't much written in history books about him, and he was so feared that he was talked about in whispers when people were brave enough to talk about him at all and was always referred to as He Who Must Not be Named. I've dealt with him every year that I've attended Hogwarts, and for the past six years he's been trying to kill me, not to mention how he tried to kill me when I was just a baby.

"He is terrified of death and has been trying for years to achieve immortality as well as take over the world. Most purebloods and Slytherins have joined him out of loyalty to their houses and parents and the older purebloods have joined him because he has promised to eliminate all muggleborns and half-bloods and to put muggles in their proper place in the name of Salazar Slytherin. He is also the heir of Slytherin, and he was the one that killed Moaning Myrtle, not Hagrid. What is ironic about his…well I suppose you could call them goals is that he's a half-blood himself. His father was a muggle, and he murdered his father and his father's parents because he spent his life in an orphanage, and he would be a psychiatrist's dream on a couch.

"As for me being a part of this, well because of my mum I am the heir of Gryffindor, and in accordance with a prophecy, the only accurate prophecy that Trelawney gave until my fourth year, he marked me, so I am the only one who can defeat him, but our wands are matched so in a duel neither of us can win, but he doesn't know this now, and I would like to keep that as quiet as possible.

"I have spent years trying to figure out a way to kill him, and being in this time has presented me with the best solution I have yet to come up with. I am in his time, before he started drinking the unicorn blood to achieve his whatever it is. Since my wand won't defeat him, I will use Godric's sword to kill him."

Moody snorted and looked as though he wanted to either burst out laughing or bring something to justice, it was hard to tell, as he said in his scratchy voice, "Boy are you mad? You the heir of Gryffindor? How could that be when you were clearly sorted into Slytherin?"

This caught the attention of everyone present, and they were all staring at him, the doubt in their eyes. Harry rolled his eyes.

"The first time I was sorted some thirteen years in the future and nearly seven years ago for me, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I told it not to, so it put me in Gryffindor. In my second year I used Godric's sword to kill a basilisk, which is probably slithering around the Chamber of Secrets even as we speak. Of course I could always go down there and check I suppose, though the thing nearly killed me. Luckily Fawkes was there to heal me, Phoenix tears work wonders."

"If you were sorted into Gryffindor originally, then how could you have been sorted into Slytherin this time?" Sirius asked in curiosity.

Both Lucius and Severus rolled their eyes at that. Leave a Gryffindor to ask something stupid.

Still Harry answered the question. "Gods, Gryffindors can be so innocent and naïve. Sirius, the answer is very simple, over the last six years I've changed considerably. There are qualities that I have that make me an ideal Gryffindor, but I have learned to think and act like a Slytherin. The Hat saw it, and I didn't want to be in Gryffindor this time because I didn't know how I would act around my parents, Remus, Pettigrew, or you. You remember how I was in the beginning? I couldn't have stood living so closely with all of you, and I probably would have killed Pettigrew that first night."

"So you entered the snake's den, and made friends with your future enemies?" Sirius snapped.

This was more than Lucius' tarnished patience could take and he stepped up and took iniative. "Look Black, I don't know what I would have been to Harry in the future, but that has changed, as has what you are going to be to him. As I recall he told us that you were his Godfather. Harry is my friend, my brother, like Severus. You may not think that there is loyalty in Slytherins, but amongst our own we are loyal without a fault. Harry, Severus, and my wife are all I have left in the world. Do not take my friendship with him so lightly. I even forgave the prat for transfiguring me into a ferret for Merlin's sake!"

Laughter broke out at that comment and everyone turned surprised eyes to James Potter as he doubled over and was coming undone, rich laughter pouring out of him, and then the whole room burst into laughter with the exception of Sorcebaine who was looking decidedly annoyed at discovering what had happened to Lucius Malfoy at the hand of Harry Granger or Potter, rather, and Moody wasn't cracking so much as a smile at this point.

"That's my boy," James finally managed to wheeze as the room began to regain some semblance of order.

"Enough of all of this. This is a time of war. We don't have time to laugh, we must prepare. Constant vigilance!" Moody cut in, and for the most part everyone sobered especially Harry, and then Moody continued, "So how are you planning to defeat Riddle, boy, if you must first have the sword? What clever tricks from your proclaimed future do you have up your sleeves?"

Harry smirked, a decidedly Slytherin thing to do, as he turned his gaze to Dumbledore and said, "Dumbledore, could I see the sorting hat, if you would?"

Sorcebaine looked rumpled that the seventeen-year-old boy was giving the headmaster orders, and even more irked when Dumbledore complied and handed the hat to Harry. Harry then reached into the hat, and took hold of something. A beautifully ornate hilt with rubies the size of eggs, and a long silver blade was what Harry withdrew from the hat, and everyone in the room with the exception of Dumbledore looked at the boy in amazement.

"It can't be!" Moody said in amazement, and with a smirk Harry handed him the sword, so that he could have a closer look at it, and just below the hilt on the blade, inscribed was the name Godric Gryffindor.

Before anyone else could say anything, Dumbledore smiled and said, "And if you could Harry, reach into the hat and see what else comes out."

Harry looking confused did as the headmaster asked him, and his hand closed around another hilt, ornately decorated and it felt as though something was coiled about it. Looking up questioningly Harry's eyes locked with the blue eyes of the headmaster as he pulled another sword from the hat. The sword was beautiful, crafted from the finest silver, and coiled around the hilt was a golden snake with two gleaming emeralds for eyes. Harry held the sword up and admired the blade, his stomach fluttering as his suspicions were confirmed by the name inscribed on the sword just below the hilt. Salazar Slytherin.

Harry dropped the sword as though the snake on the hilt had struck him and looked up at the headmaster in shock, his voice quivering as he spoke, "B-b-but how is that possible? I'm the heir of Gryffindor, not Slytherin. How could I pull his sword from the hat?"

Serrano Sorcebaine snatched the sword from the floor, examined it, and appeared just as shocked as the boy as he realized the sword for what it was. Finally academic curiosity getting the best of him, Severus piped up, "Bloody hell, what is going on? Isn't that the sword of Slytherin? He's a Slytherin, so he should have been able to pull the sword from the Hat."

Sorcebaine's head snapped up, his dark eyes wide with shock as looked at his most favored student and shook his head. "No. He shouldn't have been able to pull Salazar's sword from the hat unless he was the heir of Slytherin, but the last living heir of Slytherin is Tom Riddle. So how could he have pulled this sword from the hat? How Albus?"

The headmaster then turned to Harry and with his eyes twinkling infernally said, "I believe there are some things that Harry has neglected to tell us, at least in regard to his blood."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what Dumbledore was referring to. "My fourth year, when my blood was used to bring him back. Blood, my blood gave him a body, and my scar connects us, the scar is from his blood because magic is in the blood, when I defeated him, and when my blood brought him back, we became… OH Gods… We became…"

"Brothers," Severus said, and Harry raced for the trash bin next to Dumbledore's desk as he retched.

Once Harry was finished he fell back on the floor and sat with his head in his hands, wondering how fate could be so cruel, how by blood he and Tom Riddle were made brothers, some sick and twisted family.

"He was right, in my second year he was right. We are just alike, two halves that just took different directions. He could have just as easily have been me as I could have become what he is. I could become like him."

Harry trembled and then two sets of arms surrounded him and James and Lily were holding him, as he trembled and tears escaped his eyes, and then another set of arms joined his parents and he was gazing into the deep blue eyes of Sirius.

"Oh, Harry, that will never happen. You have a soul, a heart, and you know what is right. You are loved Harry, and you can never be like him," Lily said in a soft gentle tone.

And then Sirius was speaking, "Harry, I could never love a monster, and I love you. You're so strong, with everything you've been through you've survived. You can't give up now."

Up until this point, Remus had been silent, but he finally spoke up. "Perhaps this is just what we need. While the sword of Gryffindor is powerful, it couldn't trap the essence of Tom Riddle, but a sword forged in the blood of his own forefather could. If he were slain with the sword of his ancestor, then he would never be able to return."

"What an interesting observation, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said, and then Moody added, "So it's the beginning of a plan, aye? At least we're finally getting somewhere."


	16. Planning Preventive Measures

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes: I bet that a lot of you out there thought I'd disappeared. I know it's been a really long time and I am sorry about the wait, so here is some more of what you've been waiting on for a while. Hopefully the next updates won't take so long, and I have another project in the works called "Remembered Kisses After Death". Looking forward to finishing that bit and posting it ASAP.

Blessed Be,  
Cassie  
13 December 2005

Sixteen: Planning Preventive Measures

At dinner that night the rumors that were circulating around Hogwarts about a double wedding were confirmed when Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Xavier Malfoy, and Mr. and Mrs. James Potter were presented. Harry, Lucius, and Severus sat at the Gryffindor table, and Severus and Remus made their relationship public with held hands and a small kiss, and Harry and Sirius sat side by side, fighting for most of dinner until finally Sirius grabbed Harry out of nowhere and gave him the snogging of a life time.

Many girls were surprised and fainted at the sight of Sirius, renowned womanizer being taken off the market by a boy, and there were quite a few guys shocked by the display as well, but dinner went on, though with more rumors rising in the midst than usual, especially about the earlier goings on of the day when Harry Granger and the auror Mad Eye Moody saw to the very public exit and more than likely expulsion of seventh year Gryffindor Peter Pettigrew, one of the marauders, and James, Remus, and Sirius didn't so much as protest in Peter's favor, and the fact that Gryffindors were consorting, befriending, publicly dating, and even marrying Slytherins was big news to the school.

After dinner of course a meeting was called for those members of the staff who were also members of the Order of the Phoenix, and were joined by Harry, Severus, Remus, Moody, and the four newly weds. Once the meeting was called to order in the Headmaster's office, a very irate Minerva McGonagall stood up and made her views very vocally known.

"Albus! I demand to know what is going on right now! Three of my students are married and one of them is married to a Slytherin! How could you allow such young children to marry while they are in your care? What will their parents say? And I hope you intend to discipline Mr. Black and Mr. Granger for that very public display during dinner!" she snapped.

"Now, now, Min, in times of war the rules change. Believe me when I say that when I performed the marriage ceremonies for the Malfoys and Potters that I knew they were destined to be. As for what has been going on, I think I will leave Harry Potter to explain," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling and further serving to annoy Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva looked at the headmaster in confusion for a moment, not sure that she'd heard him correctly and then rolled her eyes. "Harry Potter?"

Harry stood up and then looked around the room, seeing most of the professors of Hogwarts present and cleared his throat. "I am Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, Heir of Gryffindor, and Heir of Slytherin."

"But that is absurd. James and Lily Potter have only been married for a few hours, how could they have a seventeen year old son who has been in attendance at Hogwarts for the past few months, and how can he be the Heir of Gryffindor when he's a Slytherin, and if this is about that time travel nonsense…" Minerva cut in huffily.

"Twenty years from now there was an accident in Harry's Potions class, I believe we've already been through this, but if I must repeat myself then so be it. His Potions partner mistakenly added thyme to their Sleeping Draught of Prophetic Dreams, and Harry was unwittingly doused with it, and was sent back to this time, which is rather convenient in that he can fulfill the prophecy which Sybil Trelawney had a month before his birth," Dumbledore said.

Minerva looked skeptically from Dumbledore to Harry and shook her head, but Harry sighed and then said, "_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… _That is the last part of the prophecy, and if I kill him now, then I may get to live my life as I was meant to live it beginning three years from now."

"And what if you die?" Severus cut into the silence that followed Harry's words, though it was the question circulating in everyone's mind.

"Well," Harry replied, "We'll get another chance in four years won't we? Now I think we should be getting down to business. Once Pettigrew delivers the message to Voldemort we won't have much time. Riddle's going to make his move soon. He's already getting impatient. Moody, I want all the aurors you can trust brought in on this. We'll need an army. Also bring in Arthur Weasley, I know he's young in the ministry, but he's a good man, and some of the projects he's been working on could be beneficial, for distraction if nothing else. Now what I want everyone to remember is that the main battle is between Riddle and me. No one is to come between me and him, is that understood? No one will be sacrificed for me. Not this time. What happens just happens. As for my parents, I want them put in a safe location, my friends too. I mean it when I say that I want them hidden. If I go into battle and worry about whether I have to save them or not… Well, that is a distraction that I won't need. So does anyone have any objections?"

"I'll say there are a few objections!" James snapped. "I am not going to let you go into this alone! I will be by your side. My son is not going to be sacrificed like this!"

"Dad, this is something that I have to do. I've known this for a long time, and I know what I'm getting into. Wars aren't won with good intentions; they're won with blood and sacrifice. I know the price and it's one I'm willing to pay for you and mum and Sirius and Remus, and for Lucius, his future family, and for Severus. I won't let you go out there with me, and if you try to stop me I'll hex you. I'm sorry but I will, you and anyone else that stands in my way," Harry said, he voice edged with the promise to carry out his threat.

"Albus! This is madness. Yes war is imminent, but we can't have children fighting these battles!" Minerva said.

Albus sadly shook his head and looked at everyone present in his office, students, colleagues, friends, and finally at Harry, knowing that there was no other way. "The boy is right. He has to face this alone. There is no other way. If there were then I would step in and stop him, but this is how it's supposed to be."

"No it's not!" Sirius snarled and took a step towards Harry, glaring at the boy that had so easily stolen his heart. "Harry, you will not face him alone. I'm going to be by your side."

"And what happened to living for today? We've had a good day. Don't ruin it Sirius! I'm not going to have you going and getting killed! Not this time! Never!"

"So I lied, and besides it's not your decision to make! I'm going with you, and that's final!" Sirius snapped.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and then lifting his wand said, "_Petrificus Totalis_."

Harry's parents and friends stared at him as he moved to catch Sirius to keep him from falling directly to the floor and eased him down gently, and the adults were wondering what exactly was going on.

Harry turned to Sorcebaine and said, "I want you to petrify him until the battle is done. The charm I used will only last for forty-eight hours at the most. Wake him up after its over and done with. The mandrake has already been harvested. I trust you to take care of him."

Sorcebaine felt a newfound respect for the boy as he looked at him and nodded. "Consider it done Granger."

Harry then looked up at his friends and parents and said, "So who's next, or have I made my point?"

When they all swallowed thickly or tore away from his gaze he looked to the adults present. "Now that we've got that out of the way I think we should get on with this. We aren't planning a ball, people. This is war, this is what I've lived with for the past sixteen years, and it ends now."

"All right, boy, tell us the plan," Moody said.

---------

Gazing into the mirror Harry saw himself, almost like it was the first time. Staring back at him was a young man with a hopeless mess of black hair, a handsomely angled face, an infamous scar on his forehead, and bright green eyes that burned with the fires of determination. He was a force to be reckoned with, and as his thoughts turned to Sirius, who would be furious once he woke up after the dust had settled and the final battle was over, he sighed and then felt his resolve strengthen. He was doing this so that his parents, Remus, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Sirius had a chance to live full lives, lives without worrying about servitude or death. Freedom was worth it, even if the cost was ultimately too high.

Harry turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face and using a towel to dry off, he looked once again into the mirror and said, "I'm willing to pay that price, Riddle, are you? I'm coming, you better be ready."

----------

"How could you stand there and say nothing?" she asked as she looked at her husband, and he sighed.

"Narcissa, he's prepared for this practically his whole life. This is his battle, and no one is going to be able to fight it for him, least of all me, Black, his father, or any of us. This is something he will have to face on his own. He knew this going in and that is why he petrified Black," he replied.

"But, Lucius, he's your friend. There must be something that we can do for him; after all he's done for us, and all he's willing to do. He could die, and it would be for us."

He turned to face his wife, his grey eyes swirling mercury as unfamiliar emotions overwhelmed him, and weakened him, and he wrapped his arms around the woman he'd married and drew her close, needing her comfort, her warmth. "Don't you think I know this? I hate it. He's barely our age and may not live past saving our lives. Whether you believe this or not, I want to be by his side, I want to be there if he falls and needs me, but he won't allow it."

"You care for him, don't you?" she whispered, and rubbed her hand up and down his spine to sooth him.

Lucius pulled back from her for a moment until their eyes locked. "He's the brother I never had and always wanted. He's family like you and Severus, the only real family I've ever known. I don't ever want to lose what I have, what I could have. I would fight for him, with him, if he'd let me. I wanted to say something, but it wouldn't have made a difference."

"I know," she whispered and kissed him lightly on the mouth, until desperately he responded and his intentions grew more fevered as she continued to whisper words of comfort to him.

----------

"Dammit! Why is that boy so headstrong!" James snapped as he threw himself on his bed and put his arm over his eyes.

He jolted as he felt someone sit down beside him on the bed, the mattress dipping beneath the weight of his bride. He lifted his arm and looked at his wife.

"I think he gets it from you, James," Lily replied, and drew her hand across his forehead, down his temple and cheek, and finally traced her fingers across his lips.

"How can I let him do this alone?" James asked.

Lily took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What other choice do we have? He's his own man now, and while we may not have been around to see him become the man that he is, we can be proud of him. I wish we could be there with him, but it's not up to us. This is something he has to do on his own."

"I am proud. I'm glad to know the man that my son will become, but he can't face this alone! He can't."

"James, you saw what he did to Sirius. I will do it to you if I have to. He can and he will. This is one time we have to stay out of it. Besides if you go with him and die in battle then how can he ever be born? He's doing this for your…our own good."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it, Lils."

"I don't like it any better than you do," she replied, and laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around him, and then he was holding her and together they laid in bed, falling asleep in each other's arms, worrying over the son that was three years in coming.

----------

"How Harry ever ended up in Gryffindor is a mystery to me. He's as ruthless as any Slytherin," Severus said.

"But he's brave and honest," Remus replied as they walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower together.

"And headstrong and foolish. Which he gets from his father, no doubt. The brains he had to have gotten from Lily."

"Now Severus, James isn't that bad," Remus replied.

"He's still Potter," Severus spat, and then sighed, "And he's the father of one of my best friends. James Potter's son saved my life, and put Black in his place good and proper on more than one occasion. Have to admit I'm glad to know the bloke."

"See, not all Potters are completely horrid," Remus said and then made a face at the statement he'd just made.

Severus smirked. "Already have you admitting that Potter isn't a saint? You've been around me for far too long."

"I agree there," Remus replied and then sighed as his thoughts turned to Sirius and he winced. Severus caught the expression and sighed.

"What is it, Remmy?"

Again Remus flinched. "I can only imagine Sirius once he's revived. He'll be absolutely furious."

"If you ask me the prat practically asked for it. Harry's only doing it for his own good, and having Black in the midst of battle would be rather distracting with as foolish as he is."

"You're right, Harry already has enough to worry about. Sirius would only get in the way. It's for the best, but he won't be any easier to live with once this is all over."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And why would you be worried about living with the prat. Last time I checked you were mine, and Sirius was into his godson."

Remus' mouth fell open at the crudeness of Severus' comment, but before he could answer the Slytherin was thoroughly keeping his mouth very occupied in a kiss that defied most decency.

----------

As Sorcebaine worked on the brew that would petrify Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall was in the headmaster's office, letting him have it.

"Albus! I simply don't condone any of this madness! You would let a boy, supposedly from the future, lead us into a battle that is not meant to occur at least for another three years, and expect me to go along with it? This is going too far! If he is from the future then what he is doing goes beyond all logic. He is altering time and in a dangerous capacity! He is changing the future of our world!"

"Perhaps change is good. He has known horror and pain all of his life. Our world will always be one of fear as long as Tom Riddle is in it. Harry only wants to make us feel safe in our own world; he wants to protect his friends and family. How is that wrong Minerva?" Albus asked.

Flabbergasted, the Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House could not come up with a plausible answer that could counter the point that Albus Dumbledore had just made. After all, anyone with a shred of sane humanity in them would fight with all they had to protect their family and friends. How could she argue against it?


	17. Final Confrontation

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes: I bet that a lot of you out there thought I'd disappeared. I know it's been a really long time and I am sorry about the wait, so here is some more of what you've been waiting on for a while. Hopefully the next updates won't take so long, and I have another project in the works called "Remembered Kisses After Death". Looking forward to finishing that bit and posting it ASAP.

Blessed Be,  
Cassie  
13 December 2005

Seventeen: Final Confrontation

It had been three days since Harry had met with the Order of the Phoenix. Three days of spending time with his family and friends, three days of visiting Sirius' still form in the infirmary, asking for forgiveness, and holding his hand. Three days of hoping that when the time came that he was strong enough to let go, because once he faced Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Harry knew that it would be the end, it was the point of no return… And that day was drawing closer and closer…

They were in Great Hall at breakfast on the beginning of the fourth day. It was a seemingly normal and bright day, until the silence fell around them, and then the sound of an explosion was heard at the very gates of the school. It was the day that the world of Hogwarts entered the world of war.

Within moments of the first explosion another was heard and many of the younger students screamed or burst into tears. The prefects tried to regain some sense of order amongst the students as a few of the Professors began to issue out orders. James and Lily got to action organizing the students and leading them to the dungeons where they would be safe from most of the battle.

As the students were being led to the dungeons Harry took off toward the headmaster's office where the aurors that Moody had gathered were appearing with the aid of a portkey. They looked grim and determined, prepared for anything, and Harry quickly gave orders as he walked to the headmaster's desk and on the shelves behind it reached up, his hand closing around the silver and gold hilt of Salazar Slytherin's sword. He took it from the shelf and a strange green light engulfed him, energizing him, as armor magically appeared over his white oxford shirt and black trousers. It was light armor, enchanted armor, silver chain mail, and plates of silver reinforced with solid thickly worked leather.

The aurors watched in stunned fascination as the boy with the strange sword become a warrior prepared for the battle he was so obviously born to face. Looking around at the men assembled, he glared, wondering why they were still in the office when there was a battle waiting at their breached and broken gates.

"A war is on! Move!" he shouted and the men rushed to do as he ordered, rushing from the office and out to the grounds where Death Eaters were surging through the grounds and approaching the school.

Harry felt his wand pressing against his left arm, where he had it hidden in his sleeve, but he wouldn't need it as long as he held the Sword of Slytherin, he was certain of it, as the weight of the sword felt right to his arm.

As he was descending the stairs of the headmaster's office he met with Serrano Sorcebaine, and the Potions Master looked at the boy, in awe that the sword of Slytherin had chosen to go into battle with the Heir of Gryffindor. The boy glowed green in the enchanted armor, and it was a vision that Sorcebaine would remember for the rest of his life, the vision of a boy from the future going into battle, fighting for the freedom of his world and the lives of his family and friends.

Their eyes locked for a moment and then Harry gave a nod, and Sorcebaine knew that he was to return to his post by Sirius' side, to protect Sirius Black at all costs, as he and Harry had discussed only the day before. Then Harry was rushing down the stairs, through the corridors, and out of the double doors of Hogwarts and into the midst of battle.

The world outside was one of chaos, Curses were being thrown amongst the aurors and Death Eaters, and Aragog's children burst from the Forbidden Forest to join in the battle, because on Harry's request Hagrid had gone to Aragog to ask the great spider for help.

Harry watched sprays of red, blue, and green light shooting out across an immense and seemingly endless battlefield where wizard fought wizard, and man fought beast. There was a terrible screech raging through the air as one giant spider fell dead to the ground, taking with it several unfortunate men who had been in its path as it fell.

Taking a deep breath Harry stepped through the double doors, and was ducking as a stream of bright red light, the Cruciatus Curse was flung at him. Turning to the assaulter as another curse was thrown at him, he lifted the Sword of Slytherin and the curse rebounded on the caster and the Death Eater fell to the ground in agony, his screams joining the chorus of the other wounded and dying.

With a howl of rage Harry raced into the thick of the battle, a man possessed by some strange force, and he cut through his enemies, the sword slicing, stabbing, severing, maiming and killing all the evil men that chose to jump into his path or challenge him. He was mad with fury and hungry for their blood.

Soon there was only one Death Eater brave enough to enter his path, and Harry stood, his body singing, vibrating with the power of the sword as he faced a tall aristocratic man with long platinum hair and cold, dead silver eyes. Harry swallowed thickly, realizing that he was facing Lucius Malfoy's father, and he wondered if his friend would ever forgive him for killing his father in battle.

Xavier Malfoy gazed at the boy glowing in Salazar Slytherin's armor and sneered, "So you are their champion, the great Harry Granger. Why would you fight for them wearing the armor of our cause? Salazar Slytherin was a man that spoke for our cause, our birthright, the purity of our blood. How can you fight for them when you bear the power of our champion?"

Harry was no longer in control as he felt something else rise within him, a strange, deep voice rose in his throat and escaped his lips. "How dare you think that I would condone the bloodshed of your fellow witch and wizard? It was not for the purity of our blood that I fought, but for the integrity and survival of our people in the days when foolish muggles would kill their own kind out of ignorance. I did not turn away muggleborns and half-bloods because they were less than purebloods, I turned them away in the hopes that they would not be persecuted for what they were."

"Who are you?" Xavier asked, madness rising in his eyes.

"I am the forefather of your house, and I am ashamed at what my house has become by the likes of you. I am Salazar Slytherin and you were never fit to be in my house."

"You would dare to impersonate Salazar Slytherin and spout out lies!" Xavier raged, and lifting his wand he shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The force that possessed Harry's body lifted the sword and the killing curse struck the sword, and the sword glowed a brighter green and then Harry pointed the sword at Xavier as the voice once again escaped his mouth, "By the Gods, may you know the pain and torment you've brought to others!"

The green light shot from the sword and struck Xavier Malfoy in the chest, and the most horrifying sound imaginable escaped from his throat as the light engulfed him, his screams becoming inhuman howls as he fell to the ground in a fit of convulsions until his body grew still and his soul, a translucent image of his handsome but cold living body stood up and apart from his body and glared at Harry with those cold, dead silver eyes. Harry pointed the sword toward the sky, and that voice in possession of his mouth spoke, "I summon thee my fellow huntsman, take this villain as thy quarry!"

The sky grew black and lightening raged in great streaks and flashes as an ungodly sound of baying descended from the sky and there were horrible beasts with haggard and evil looking men riding astride them, a whole party of macabre huntsmen, and the haggard dead, some bones with bits of flesh and decayed clothing covering them, some haggard humans, some broken and bruised women or men, all looking the worst for the wear, some naked, and some wearing little more than rags. But the men, or whatever they were astride the horrible beasts looked at the translucent figure of Xavier Malfoy, their eyes burning with a hungry scarlet light, some even licking their lips as they reigned in their eager beasts.

Harry watched the change in Xavier Malfoy as mad terror took over the once aristocratic and evil men and the translucent man took off running, and the beasts sensing the beginning of an eternal chase with new quarry at the head of the pack let out a series of horrifying growls and howls as they took off at a gallop chasing, hunting down the evil soul of the slain Xavier Malfoy as he seemed to run into the sky and the Wild Hunt, of old fabled legend and stories to frighten small children, eagerly took off after him always at his heels, and Xavier Malfoy screamed, his madness and anguish rising above the baying of the huntsmen's terrifying beasts.

The battle seemed to halt as aurors, Death Eaters, and professors stopped and watched as Harry or whatever had possessed Harry had summoned the Wild Hunt and given over Xavier Malfoy as quarry to the dreaded Huntsmen, a punishment reserved only for the worst of evil.

As the last of the screams and howls fell silent over the battlefield Harry regained possession of his body and began to walk toward the broken gates of Hogwarts, the Death Eaters and aurors parting as he walked, forging a path for him rather than stand in his way, as they'd seen the power he could wield.

As Harry stood at the gate he stopped and called out, "Tom Riddle, would you face me now, after seeing what I've done to your most loyal follower, your lover! Would you face me now!"

"What makes you think I would fear you boy?" came the familiar high pitched voice of Tom Riddle, and he stepped out of the shadows of the forest surrounding the road leading to the gate of Hogwarts and faced Harry Potter, his enemy, the one that would see him destroyed or die trying.

"Because you would be a fool not to fear me, Riddle, and I never thought you were a fool, a bit mad, but never a complete fool," Harry replied.

A red light began to glow in Tom Riddle's dark green eyes as he gazed at the boy wearing glowing green armor and bearing his forefather's sword.

"I am no fool," Riddle hissed, as he glared at Harry, and then he chuckled as he continued, "And I'm rather curious about something… How is it that you can enter my mind? How is it that you can hold the sword of my forefather, unless we are one and the same? You must be my other half if you are able to hold Salazar Slytherin's sword. If we are two halves of the same soul then join me boy. It seems that you are the fool. Can you imagine how great your power would be if you joined me? We could rule the world together. The wizarding world would revere us and the muggles would fear us as they were always meant to. Submit to me boy and the world would be ours for the taking. Why would I need Xavier at my side if I had you, my pretty boy, the secrets we could share, the passion."

"Are you forgetting the madness?" Harry added.

"Only in madness is their true genius, true vision. Surely you know this if you've been inside my head, boy. Take my hand, my offering, I'll give you the world if you'll say you are mine."

"Never! I would never submit to the monster that murdered my parents! I would see you dead and my parents alive. There is nothing you could offer me that would ever make me submit to you!" Harry shouted.

"Well then, though it may be a pity, I will simply have to kill you," Riddle said with a shrug and drew his wand. "I think we should face each other as wizards rather than men, drop my ancestor's sword and let us duel as wizards."

"All right," Harry said and he leaned the Sword of Slytherin against the broken wall where one of the gates of Hogwarts had been fashioned and took his wand from his left sleeve. "We shall duel as wizards."

Riddle smirked and then with a quick swish and flick shouted, "Crucio!" just as Harry shouted, "Impedimenta!"

The light from the wands, one red, the other white met and the two wands locked together, as the light began to blaze into a bright and fierce gold, the gold pouring and erupting from the cores of the wands to engulf the two wizards, and before the light completely surrounded them Harry shouted, "Accio Sword!"

The Sword of Slytherin flew into Harry's hand just as the golden light sealed around the two wizards, Riddle trying every curse he could think of, and finally he settled on the killing curse, but with his wand locked with Harry's it just wasn't working, and the fierce red light glowing in his cold green eyes began to blaze with fear and madness as Harry lifted Salazar Slytherin's sword and brought it down where Riddle's neck met his left shoulder. There was a hot spray of blood as Harry savagely removed the blade from Riddle's body, and the man screamed in agony as he realized that death was upon him, but even so he glared at Harry with his glowing, dying red eyes and producing a poisoned armor dagger that he'd had hidden up his right sleeve he threw it at Harry, catching him in the chest and soon Harry's screams of agony joined Riddle's and there was nothing as the blinding golden light began to fade and darkness engulfed Harry's vision.

----------

Everyone on the battlefield watched as the two men faced each other, both of them looking so much alike. They watched as the wands locked and the golden light engulfed the two, the Sword of Slytherin being summoned by one, and then there were the screams of agony, two screams that erupted from the golden light followed by the screams of hundreds of Death Eaters as they clutched at their left arms where the dark mark seared their flesh as their master died. Many of the Death Eaters were driven mad by the pain, and some, like Peter Pettigrew, simply died from the shock.

As the golden light faded Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, and several of the Hogwarts' Professors rushed to the gates of Hogwarts, but there was only one body to be found, the dead body of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and then turned his gaze to Alastor Moody and said, "The battle is done. I do not know the price this has cost us, but now is the time for tying up loose ends. Arrest the Death Eaters and tend to the wounded, I have some grave matters to attend to."

Moody nodded and began to spout out orders to the aurors that were gathering around them. Hundreds of Death Eaters were arrested that day, many went to Azkaban for the rest of their lives, most of them already mad when they got there, suffered with their dementia and kept the dementors well fed with their fears and nightmares, and many of the Azkaban guards would swear that when storms raged just outside that the screams of their prisoners increased and many of them jabbered on for hours about the wild hunt, and sometimes there was a long wailing scream that fell from the skies and the prisoners wailed their lament for their fallen comrade, screaming his name over and over as the Wild Hunt passed by them, each of them calling out to Xavier Malfoy.

-----------

Author's Notes: There are three more chapters to go! So stay tuned. Chapter Eighteen: Whatever happened to Harry James Granger? Coming Soon!

-Cassie


	18. Whatever Happened to Harry James Granger

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author Notes: Here is another update, bet you thought I was going to make you wait until next year. Happy Christmas!

Blessed Be,  
Cassie  
22December 2005

Eighteen: Whatever Happened to Harry James Granger?

Lily nudged James when she caught sight of the headmaster descending the stairs into the dungeons and once he laid eyes on Albus Dumbledore he stood, helped Lily up, and together they approached him. They stopped as soon as they saw the expression on his face. There weren't many who ever witnessed a sad Albus Dumbledore, but unfortunately James and Lily Potter, were one of the few to witness the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, not twinkling with mirth, but clouded over with sadness.

Lily brought her hand to her mouth in horror, in an attempt to muffle the sobs building within her. James put his arms around her and held her close, as Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, and Remus joined them and gathered around the headmaster. They all expected the worse as Albus sighed and Lily buried her face in James' chest.

Finally the headmaster spoke and said, "Tom Riddle, or as he has come to be known, Lord Voldemort, has been defeated, though the price was higher than I had hoped."

The sobs escaped Lily, and her tears stained James' shirt. Dumbledore suggested that they go elsewhere to discuss anything further and the six students followed the headmaster to the infirmary as the professors returned to the castle and took charge of the rest of the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus led them to Poppy Pomfrey's office and there he told them what he'd witnessed.

"Once their wands locked, the power engulfed them. Harry summoned the Sword of Slytherin, and then there was screaming, both of them were screaming. Once the light began to fade the Death Eaters screamed as their marks burned and the only thing left where the final battle was fought was the broken body of Tom Riddle, the Sword of Slytherin, and two broken wands. Harry was nowhere to be found. I can only assume that he has returned to his own time, as he was nowhere to be found. I can only hope that he returned to his time in good health," he said.

"Oh God, not Harry. Do you think…? If he had died there would be a body," Lily whispered as the sobs threatened to tear from her throat once more.

"He did what he came here to do. He killed Voldemort and then he returned to his own time. We shouldn't have expected that he would stay in our time. He just wasn't meant for this time," Lucius said, "We were selfish, all of us, to think that he would stay here with us. He has other friends, Ron and Hermione, and he has my son as his rival, they are his world, not us, not in his future."

"How can you say that about my son, Malfoy!" James snarled.

Severus cut in, "Because, it's the truth. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would return to his own time. He was our friend, too, Potter. Don't you think we're worried too? But we'll see him in three years time, and we'll all watch him grow up, and maybe when the time is right he'll come back to us. That's all we can hope for. Twenty years from now he will remember this, and he will know us then the way he knows us now. Until then we wait."

"Oh Merlin, what about Sirius? What do we tell him?" Remus said, and everyone present turned to look at the werewolf, and they all dreaded waking Sirius up.

"Maybe we should let him sleep until Harry comes back to us," Narcissa whispered.

James shook his head. "We can't do that to him. We'll just have to wake him up and tell him what happened. He needs to know."

Lucius scoffed. "Potter, do you have a death wish? He would likely maim if not kill who ever tells him that Harry is…gone."

James turned to the headmaster and said, "Professor Dumbledore, I want to be the one at Sirius' side when he wakes up. I want to be the one to tell him. He would probably take it best coming from me."

"Very well," Dumbledore said and nodded, "Let's go see him. I'm sure Serrano is ready with the anecdote."

James took a deep breath and steeled himself. He was about to tell his best friend that the potential love of his life was gone.

Serrano looked up as he saw the headmaster enter the room where Sirius was being kept, he noticed that James Potter was behind him and he stood up. He almost asked where Granger was, but taking note of the expression on Potter's face he thought better of it. With a nod from the somber headmaster Serrano Sorcebaine administered the anecdote, now it was only a matter of waiting until the anecdote took effect. Dumbledore and Sorcebaine left James Potter alone in the room with Sirius Black, Dumbledore thinking it best that the two be alone when Sirius awoke and Sorcebaine following Dumbledore's lead.

It was nearly four hours after the anecdote had been administered before Sirius returned to consciousness and regained the use of his upper body. As he groaned and opened his eyes to look around the room, James Potter startled awake in the highly uncomfortable chair that was next to Sirius' bed. Sirius simply looked at James in confusion for a moment until he remembered what Harry had done to him.

"Where the bloody hell is he? Scared to face me after he knocked me out to keep me out of the battle? Well?" Sirius growled and then he noticed the sad expression on his best friend's face and his heart stopped and sank into his stomach. "Oh Gods, what happened James? Where is he?"

"He's gone Sirius. I'm sorry, but he's gone. No one really knows what happened, but all that was found at the scene of the final battle was Tom Riddle's body, the Sword of Slytherin, and what was left of Riddle and Harry's wands. Harry was gone."

"No. That can't be James! I love him. I know I told him one day at a time. No commitments, but I lied. I need him James. I need him," Sirius pleaded, and struggled with the emotions raging deep inside him, and while he was completely paralyzed from the waist down for the time being, he still lunged at James, and together they tumbled to the floor as the chair toppled over backwards. James recovered first and held his trembling best friend, as Sirius gave into the emotions overwhelming him and clung to the father of the only person he'd ever loved.

"I'm sorry. So sorry," James whispered over and over as he rubbed up and down Sirius' back trying to comfort his best friend while dealing with his own grief at the loss of his son, and he wondered if in three years time his son would be the same young man they'd only just met a few short months ago…

----------

Lucius groaned as he awoke to the steady pacing of his very pregnant wife. He sat up in bed, his hair in disarray, but he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he looked at her. She was beautiful, glowing in the moonlight that streamed through their window, her hands gently rubbing over the pregnant swell of her belly where their son rested. It was only a matter of time before he was born and they'd finally decided on a name for him after months of debating and arguing over the matter. Lucius swelled with the pride at the thought of his son, and shook his head as he remembered James Potter flooing him the other night to deliver the news that Lily was pregnant, but that was good news as well, it would mean that Harry would be born soon. This go around things would be different. The Malfoys and Potters were friends now, and their children would undoubtedly grow up together, so rather than be rivals, Harry and Draco would grow up friends, close as brothers and thick as thieves, and Lucius would watch as his best friend grew into a man.

Suddenly Lucius was brought out of his reverie as his wife gasped. He then noticed the puddle at her feet and all color drained from his face as he realized what was happening.

"Lucius!" Narcissa wheezed, and then she was screaming as the pain over took her, what had seemed like cramps earlier increased in number and came upon her more rapidly. She struggled to breathe trying to remember what she'd been taught by the midwife that had visited from St. Mungo's a few months ago, but it was difficult to concentrate with the overwhelming pain.

Lucius flooed St. Mungo's and demanded a midwife as soon as possible, as it was impossible to get his wife to St. Mungo's in time, and within ten minutes a rather plump woman with greying red hair stepped through his fireplace, and casting a cleansing charm on herself she followed the very nervous Lucius to the room where Narcissa writhed in pain on the bed, her fingers clutching the sheets as each contraction cut through her. The midwife took one look at Lucius and knew that he would be of no use to her. She pushed him out of the door and told him to contact all the family and tell them the good news, that a baby would be entering the world soon, and Lucius, unable to deal with his wife's screaming alone, went to the library and flooed the Potters, Sirius Black, Severus, and Remus, and within a half hour all of them had arrived at nearly three in the morning on the twenty-first of December.

Severus yawned and watched as his friend paced a hole into the rich marble floor of the library and shook his head. "Only your son would choose this ungodly hour to make his presence known. You're lucky I'm on holiday Lucius. I swear if I had class to teach tomorrow…"

Remus gave Severus a good knock in the arm and scolded him. "Severus! It isn't everyday that your friend's children are born!"

Severus glanced at Lily in James' arms and rolled his eyes as he replied, "Looks to me as though pregnancy is becoming a bit of an epidemic around here."

James and Lily looked indignant as they glanced in Severus' direction, and Sirius finally having enough of Lucius' pacing, grabbed the man by the shoulders and guided him over to a chair. After a few minutes of sitting, Lucius had enough of that and approached the loveseat where James and Lily were sitting. Lucius looked at James and then knelt down before Lily and put his hand over her abdomen, and smiling he whispered, "It's only a matter of time before you meet him, Harry. I promise I'll do my best to be the father you thought I would be. I can't wait to watch the two of you playing together. You'll be best mates. I just know it. Just don't transfigure him into a ferret the first time you meet him, that is rather unpleasant business. I know from experience."

Sirius watching Lucius talk to the child growing in Lily's womb, grew choked up, and quickly turned away, his eyes locking on the fire in the fireplace, and then he closed his eyes and a face swam into his vision, a face reminiscent of James, only slightly softer, with green eyes and a scar on his forehead. The tears rose unbidden to his eyes, as he felt that familiar ache once again. There had been no one since Harry, and Sirius knew that there never would be, but how could he tell that to James or anyone?

Sirius was suddenly startled from his thoughts as he felt a hand land on his shoulder; he inclined his head to see who it was and his eyes widened as he looked at Lucius.

"Could I talk with you for a moment?" Lucius asked and inclined his head toward the doorway.

Sirius nodded, and followed Lucius out of the library and into Lucius' private study. Lucius shut the door behind them, locked it, warded it, put up a silencing charm, and then indicated a chair for Sirius to sit in. Sirius took a seat and looked at Lucius, the man that he very seldom got along with, and wondered what the man had to say to him.

Lucius took a deep breath and asked, "So how have you been holding up Sirius?"

"As well as can be expected," the dark haired man replied and Lucius sighed.

"That's not what I meant. Are you seeing anyone? You could at least try to move on. He wouldn't have wanted you to be miserable. He fought for all of us to have lives, and he expected us to live them. You can't waste what he gave you by mourning him."

"And what would you have me do Malfoy? I know I only knew him for a short time, but he became my life. And knowing that in a few months he's going to be a part of my life again… How am I supposed to act around him? Do you have any idea how painful it's going to be to watch him grow up and live and love and know that he's my Harry, but he won't know me? I'll just be Sirius, his godfather and his dad's best mate. That's all I'll ever be to him. Everything that we once were is gone, and I wanted it for the rest of my life. I think I have a reason to mourn, don't you?"

"Hey, he was my best friend. Don't you think we all miss him? There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of him and what he did for us. He saved Severus and me, and he saved my wife's life. I owe him more than I can ever repay. At least we'll have him back again," Lucius replied.

"But it won't be the same," Sirius snapped. "He won't be the Harry that he was. He won't love me."

Lucius crossed the room to where Sirius sat, grabbed the dark haired man by the shoulders and shook him. "I remember the day of my wedding and how he looked at you, how he cried over you, and I watched how he sat by your side for hours those three days before the final battle begging your forgiveness for him petrifying you. He did it so that you would survive, because he needed you to live, wanted you to live. He loved you and nothing will ever change that. I don't know why or even understand how he could love you, but he did, and I know that nothing could change that, but you have to know it too. So for Merlin's sake, pull yourself together and be strong for him, for James, and for Lily. Someday we'll have our Harry back, you just have to be patient until then."

"Do you think he would come back to me?" Sirius asked.

Lucius smiled, a genuine smile and for the first time an understanding was reached between Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black. "I know he will."

"That's good enough for me," Sirius replied, and what had been a rocky acquaintance between the two men, became friendship as Sirius stood and clapped a hand on Lucius' back, and once Lucius removed the silencing charm, the wards, unlocked the door, and the two of them walked out, most of the animosity shared between them was left in the past, though there was still much bickering to be slung back and forth between the two.

A few moments later a house elf popped into the library and looking at Lucius with wide amber eyes said, "Master, it is mistress that calls you. She wants you to meet the little sir."

Lucius' face broke out into a wide grin as he rushed from the library and straight to his bedroom where his wife lay in bed exhausted with the efforts to bring their son into the world, but in her arms was a small squalling bundle, and as Lucius approached the bed he knew it was the most beautiful sight in the world, his wife holding their son. He sat down on the bed, careful not to disturb Narcissa or their son, and then he laid down next to her and gently moving aside the edge of the little blue blanket that the baby was wrapped in he looked at his son for the first time and smiled.

Narcissa handed him the baby and Lucius held him close to his chest, careful to support his head as he looked down at his son and then said, "You'll never know how proud I am to be your father. I want you to know that I love you, Draco. And you are going to be the luckiest boy in the world because you are going to grow up with the greatest man and wizard I've ever known."

Draco's reply to this was a soft hiccup followed by a great wail, his little hands flailing in the air, and Lucius could only shake his head and laugh at the antics of his already seemingly spoiled son.

-----------

Author's Notes: Please don't forget to review.


	19. In the Darkness there are Dreams

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.

Nineteen: In the Darkness There are Dreams

Harry's eyes fluttered opened and he looked around at comfortable but unfamiliar surroundings, and then he noticed the broken doll in his hands and felt oddly guilty about it. Then there was shouting, the shouting of a little girl.

"Mummy! Harry broke my dolly! He killed her!" the little girl wailed.

"Bloody hell Harry, if you knew she was going to go daft over a stupid doll why'd you pull it's head off?" said another voice, this one familiar though slightly different, and then Harry looked up and his eyes widened as he realized just who was sitting on the floor staring up at him with large mischievous grey eyes.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously and the younger version of Draco Malfoy looked at him in confusion and then Harry felt as though he were being tugged from his body and swept up into another setting.

This time he was out in someone's back garden, and there was a broom in his hand, he smiled at the familiarity of a broom, and then he heard a voice that made his heart stop and then swell.

"Now Harry, you're a Potter, so I know this'll come naturally to you. We can't have Draco being a better flyer than you now can we?"

Harry turned to his right and met the hazel eyes of his father and tears rose unbidden in his eyes and then he was swept up and away into another scene.

He was in an elaborate bedroom with dark blue curtains and carpet, the large four-poster bed done in royal blue and silver trim with dark blue velvet bed curtains and Draco sitting across from him on the bed, and looking at him with a smirk, and oddly enough he was smirking back, and a few minutes later, Lucius Malfoy burst into the room and looked at the bed, and then he was yelling like mad.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! How many times have I told you to leave your sister's kitten alone! IF she'd wanted a turtle, she would have gotten a bloody turtle to begin with! And wipe that smirk off your face or so help me! THAT'S IT YOU'RE GROUNDED! And you, Harry, I'm going to tell your father that you helped him!" Lucius roared.

Harry couldn't help it, seeing Lucius so irate over a kitten being transfigured into a turtle was too much. He burst out laughing, and this only succeeding in turning Lucius beat red and making him even more irate as he took a deep breath and stalked out of the room before he did something he would later regret.

Harry fell back on the blue bed, laughing like mad, and Draco hovered over him and looked down at him, concern written all over his face as he asked, "Have you gone mad then? I can't believe you just laughed at my dad. You do know that this is all your fault."

"Really?" Harry managed to wheeze through his giggles.

The eleven-year-old Draco nodded, "Yeah, you were the one that went through his library and found the spell. You turned Snowball into a turtle, not me. I don't know why he thought I did it. And, bloody hell, Potter! I'm going to be the only one grounded my first two weeks at Hogwarts and its all your fault! I should have made Blaise my best friend instead of you!"

And as Draco pouted Harry sobered and then looked at him. "I'll be grounded too you prat. Your dad is going to tell my dad, and I'm just as good as dead."

This didn't make Draco pout any less and then Harry was being swept away again until he was in a familiar place, seated in a compartment on the Hogwarts' Express. However instead of Ron or Hermione sitting across from and beside him there was a young Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Suddenly the door to their compartment swung open and there stood a tall, gawky ginger headed boy dressed in clean but shabby clothing, and Harry knew him immediately, and before Draco could open his mouth and insult the boy, Harry said, "Ron, bloody hell, it's been ages, come in and have a seat mate."

The ginger headed boy looked at Harry oddly, but shrugged and took a seat next to Blaise, though he looked a bit uncomfortable when he laid eyes on Draco. Harry leaned forward and held his hand out to the boy. "Hey I'm Harry, Harry Potter, these are my friends Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

Ron simply nodded and replied, "I know who you are. If I'd known this was your compartment I probably wouldn't have opened the door, but there was nowhere else to sit."

"It's okay, you're welcome to join us any time," Harry said and both Blaise and Draco gave Harry funny looks.

"Really?" Ron asked incredulously and then his eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "Say, how did you know my name?"

Harry smiled. "We knew each other in a different life. So let me guess, you're destined for Gryffindor? It's a tradition for you right?"

Ron smiled proudly, "Hasn't been a Weasley that wasn't sorted into Gryffindor… But hasn't been a Malfoy that hasn't been sorted into Slytherin either."

Ron eyed Malfoy up and down and then had the decency to blush.

Draco couldn't help it and snapped, "And just what is wrong with Slytherin? It's a house like any other. I don't know why everyone thinks Slytherins are bad."

Ron shrugged. "I just heard stories is all."

"Well mate," Harry said putting a friendly hand on Ron's knee, "It's time you made up your own mind on certain things."

Harry was about to say something else when a girl with bushy brown hair and warm light brown eyes burst through the door asking after Neville Longbottom's toad, Trevor. Harry grinned at her and invited her to join them and she sat down and after introducing herself as Hermione Granger went on and on about all the textbooks they needed for class, and she had them all pretty much memorized, which didn't surprise Harry a bit.

He was happy in the company of his old friends and rivals turned friends, it felt right, but still he hadn't seen Sirius and he wondered why.

Suddenly he was being swept away into another moment in time. He fell; landing sharply on his feet and all around him it was dark. He looked up and the moon was full. His heart skipped a beat as he heard several howls, werewolf howls. Harry swallowed thickly and took the time to look at his surroundings, checking his sleeve and finding his wand he took it out and was careful to make as little noise as possible.

He heard a twig crack behind him and turned quickly. He sighed with relief at the sight of a familiar black dog.

"Sirius?" he asked, and within moments the dog was Sirius and he slowly approached Harry, shaking his head.

"I swear, boy, what are we going to do with you? You know you aren't supposed to be out this late at night to begin with and on the night of the full moon… You nearly gave your mum and dad a heart attack and what's this I hear about Cho Chang? Care to talk about it? You know there are other girls you can take to the ball. What about that Hermione?"

"Hermione's already going with someone," Harry said with a sigh and fought the urge to reach up and touch Sirius' cheek.

Sirius nodded and then grinned. "Well, if there aren't any girls left, take a bloke."

"The one I want to ask would just say no, so what's the point?" Harry whispered.

Sirius sighed and clapped him on the back as he led them out of the forest and suddenly he spoke up as they were stepping out of the Forbidden Forest. "And who were you planning on asking Harry?"

But before Harry could answer him he was being swept up into another current of time, and it was swirling faster and faster around him. He saw moments with his mother and father. He smiled at moments with Sirius, and laughed at the antics of Remus and Severus. He could hardly believe the amazing lives they had all lived, and yet Sirius didn't have anyone, at least as far as Harry could tell. And Harry was surprised to find how close Sirius and Lucius had grown, and marveled at the adorable girl just a year younger than him with her long ginger hair and their father's hazel eyes, Evelyn, and he was proud as she was sorted into Gryffindor, and then a couple of years later there was Daniel with his mop of dark hair and green eyes, who looked so much like Harry, and was sorted into Gryffindor with Evelyn. He could hardly believe that he had a brother and sister, and then there was Castor Malfoy a couple of months older than his sister who was sorted into Slytherin, and Selene Malfoy a few weeks younger than his brother being sorted into Gryffindor much to her father's displeasure, though it was obvious that Lucius was still proud of her.

There were tons of parties and balls, many happy memories, like how he won the House Cup for Slytherin by catching the snitch while Draco, playing keeper, kept the Gryffindors from scoring with his skillful guarding of the rings.

Harry was also surprisingly studious, and gave Hermione a run for her money in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions. He also had a better mind to avoid Divination, as he doubted he could handle all that exposure to incense another go around.

And then it happened…

It was Tuesday, and Harry wasn't all that fond of Tuesdays, and it was his seventh year. Unfortunately for the last few weeks Neville Longbottom had been his Potions partner, and Neville was still quite abysmal with Potions though he did well in all of his other classes. They were making the Sleeping Draught for Prophetic Dreams. Thyme somehow ended up in their potion and Harry was doused with it once again. It was scalding for a few minutes, then he heard Severus roaring at Neville's incompetence, and finally there was nothing but darkness…

----------

Author's Notes: Please review!


	20. Waking Up

Title: Sacred is the Windswept Time  
Author: Cass Blake  
Summary: It was a potion blunder for all time... And it sent Harry Potter all the way back to 1977, during the time of the Marauders', Lily Evans', Severus Snape's, and Lucius Malfoy's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What changes are brought about with Harry's presence in the past? Is nothing in the Windswept Time held sacred? Warning- Slash Pairings.  
Warnings: Slash Pairings.  
Author's Notes: Full Author's Notes are to be found at the end of the story. Enjoy!

Blessed Be,

Cassie

Twenty: Waking Up

Harry groaned as sounds filtered to his ears, and he realized that he was lying on his back on a bed. He groaned again, guessing correctly that he was in the infirmary, and he wondered how things had turned out after he'd killed Voldemort, because obviously everything else had been a dream, because a life that wonderful was just too good to have been real.

As Harry opened his eyes he came face to face with bright grey eyes, and a familiar fair skinned face. He grinned at the boy who was looking down at him in relief and scooted up in the bed and said, "How long have I been out, Lucius?"

The boy looked at him in confusion, and Harry noticed subtle things, things that told him this boy was not Lucius.

"Harry? Are you all right? It's been a few weeks since the accident. You were found a week ago by the gate of Hogwarts. What happened to you? Where've you been? Why was there a knife sticking out of your chest and why in the bloody hell did you think I was my father?" Draco demanded, but before Harry could answer, someone had pulled Draco back and took his place by Harry's side, and Harry smiled, because it was Lucius, twenty years older perhaps, but still Lucius.

"Is it really you, Harry? Are you back with us? We've been lost without you," he said, with a smile and then added, "And at least this time you didn't wake up trying to kiss me, or my son."

"And why would I try kissing a married man?" Harry asked playfully with a grunt as he sat up and felt a twinge in his chest, "You know Narcissa would hex me if I tried anything with you."

"Dad, what's going on?" Draco asked in confusion as he looked from his best friend to his father, wondering how they could know each other so well.

Lucius looked at his son. "Draco, remember when I told you about the man that saved my life? He transfigured me into a ferret and became one of my closest friends? I would like to introduce you to Harry James Granger, or as you know him Harry James Potter."

Draco's grey eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he realized just what had happened to his best friend. "You mean to tell me that Harry went back in time, saved you and fought and killed Voldemort? It was Harry? Bloody hell, my best mate set my dad up with my mum!"

"You know we weren't always mates, Draco, I hardly remember growing up in this life, just flashes I had on my way back to this time. I remember the life I had before I went back, with the Dursleys and my parents being dead. I remember pain and war. Oh, Gods," Harry said and then turned to Draco's father, "Lucius, what I remember. I want to know this life, but I only saw bits and pieces, enough to put together that I have a sister and brother, and that you have three children, and Severus and Remus are still together. I really did a great thing. You're all here now because of me."

Lucius was about to speak again when the doors of the infirmary swung open and his parents entered followed by his younger sister Evelyn, and his little brother Daniel, and Blaise, Hermione, and Ron. His friends and siblings rushed forward and surrounded his bed, chattering on and on, but it was his little brother that caught his attention when he reached out and traced the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Wicked, Harry," Daniel said. "You have to tell me how you got such a cool scar."

Harry smiled at his younger brother and rumpled his already wild dark hair. He then turned to his parents, tears brimming in his eyes and he tried to fight back the emotions raging within him. "Mum, Dad, I really did it, didn't I?"

His parents eyes widened and they looked at each other and then at him, and they knew, after twenty years they had him back, and both Lily and James shared a moment of sadness for the innocent boy that had been replaced by the Harry they'd known twenty years ago, but they'd known all along that this would happen.

"Is it really you?" James asked, and ran a hand through his wild black hair as he looked at his son.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Dad. Tell me, how has Sirius been? Is there… Is there anyone else?"

Lily closed her eyes and put her hand on James chest, and James looked down at her and then gave her a little nod before he turned back to his son.

"I can't answer that Harry," he replied, and then Lily left his side and walked out of the infirmary only to return a moment later with someone following her, a tall man with long black hair and fierce blue eyes, Sirius Black.

Behind the man Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape followed, but Harry hardly noticed them, as he swung his legs off the bed, and though he was unsteady for a few moments he managed to shakily walk towards Sirius and met him halfway across the room.

Sirius was almost afraid to hope as he looked down at the unsteady boy staring up at him, same black hair, bright green eyes, same face, and the same scar. He was too afraid to hope as he looked at the boy, and the boy looked up at him, their eyes meeting and locking, and it wasn't the boy of a few weeks ago, this was the boy from twenty years ago.

"Oh Gods, Harry?" Sirius asked, his voice a whisper as he spoke his name.

Harry lifted his hand to stroke Sirius' cheek and then he leaned toward Sirius until their lips met, and then something sparked between them as it had twenty years ago, and all the time that was between them began to dissolve as it was swept up by a strange wind and the kiss grew desperate with over twenty years of longing behind it.

Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Harry's siblings were shocked by the display between Harry and his godfather, but none of the adults were. Finally Lucius cleared his throat and the two sprang apart like a couple of teenagers caught in a broom closet.

"Well, won't this be nifty on the front page of the paper. See, I told you James. You should have named me godfather, as you know what was between Sirius and Harry. What will polite society think?" Lucius said with a smirk as he looked at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Stuff it, Ferret Face."

Lucius lifted a brow at Harry and then Harry grinned, raising suspicion in the elder Malfoy. "Oh Luci, why don't you ask Draco about his budding romance? I'm sure you'd be surprised. You do remember that discussion we had… Oh say twenty years ago?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and said, "Yes and I remember telling you that my son would never be attracted to a boy."

Harry smirked as he noticed Draco squirming out of the corner of his eye. Lucius turned toward his son and noticed the boy fidgeting and his eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed as he asked in a sharp tone, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you have something to tell me?"

"Well, Father, Dad, I…" he began but couldn't bring himself to finish, so Blaise piped up, "He's with me, we've been together for a whole year now, and I thought Harry promised to keep that a secret!"

By then Blaise was blushing and a memory surfaced out of nowhere as Harry recalled walking into the dormitory he shared with Blaise, Draco, Theodore Nott, and Gregory Goyle. He'd caught Draco, Blaise, and…Hermione! They were in quite a compromising position, sans clothing, on Blaise's bed.

Harry burst out laughing and spared a glance Hermione's way before he doubled over laughing and gasping as the sharpness in his chest caused his breath to catch. "He'll still give you an heir, Lucius. I can promise you that much."

"What?" Lucius asked in complete shock, and then his wife was behind him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder before resting her other hand on the swell of her abdomen, and Harry lifted an eyebrow as he realized that Draco would have another sibling soon.

By that time Hermione was absolutely crimson and shooting poisonous glares in Harry's direction, and finally relying on Gryffindor bravery she shook her head and then said, "What Harry is trying to say, Mr. Malfoy, is that Draco is involved with Blaise and myself. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. We've been together for over a year as Blaise said…" she was suddenly cut off by Ron.

"Hermione! Bloody hell! With Slytherins? Not just one, but two?" he said and then he was overwhelmed and promptly fainted.

James turned to Lily and grinned as he said, "And I thought we had problems with Harry and Sirius going public. Imagine when Draco, Blaise, and Hermione step out into the limelight."

Lucius fell back into a chair that was next to Harry's bed, his head in his hands, his wife's hand rubbing up and down his back as his mind reeled with the social riot that his son was about to cause, knowing that his son had finally succeeded in outdoing Harry Potter. Remus and Severus exchanged a look that seemed to say, "Sometimes I'm glad we weren't able to have children."

A few minutes later Castor and Selene Malfoy walked into the infirmary and saw the results of all the chaos they'd missed and pouted for having been left out during what had obviously proven to be an interesting event in the lives of their family. Both looked from the obviously close Harry and Sirius, and then to their parents, noticing the state of their father they knew that Draco had done yet something else that Lucius disapproved of, and they were only disappointed that they hadn't been the ones to bring it to their father's attention. And then their grey eyes widened as Harry leaned into Sirius, his Godfather, and they witnessed the snogging, the likes of which hadn't been seen in over twenty years, since they'd last kissed in Great Hall on the day that Lucius Malfoy had married Narcissa Black and James Potter had married Lily Evans, in the double wedding that inspired inter-house unity.

And all of this due in part to Neville Longbottom and a potion blunder for all time…

End.

* * *

Author's Notes on _Sacred is the Windswept Time_

By C.K. Blake

Sacred was a project that I've wanted to do for a long time now. I've read many fics that have Harry go back in time due to a Time Turner accident, well I wanted to go with a new angle, and thus was born the Windswept Time Potion.

I've also come across many a fic where Harry struggles to keep from changing time, for fear of what that might accomplish. Well, after everything that Harry has already been through in his young life I thought I would put a spin on things. What if Harry met his parents and rather than befriend the marauders he got sorted into Slytherin and befriended the enemy? I loved the idea behind that, and I don't see Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape as inherently evil. I see them in a more human light, where they manipulate themselves into believing in some things so much that they ultimately destroy themselves. I wanted to play off of that and their natural suspicions of the strange new student Harry "Granger" who seems to know too much.

I wanted to explore something that I myself have never seen done before. So this story just sort of came out of left field and I fell in love with the different concepts and angles that it presented, and I loved characterizing the bad guys and showing the marauders in more of a three dimensional sense, though I still can't bring myself to like Peter, he is a traitor and that is the worst thing to be. Hey, I'm only human.

As for Lucius, I really liked the angle that he was against his father, and I wanted to make him similar to Draco in a sense, where he's torn between impressing his father and fearing him. Also his curiosity, snobbishness, and interest in Harry was fun to play around with.

Now Severus was just so twisted, I loved how he holds this loyalty for Lucius, and I can see some distorted form of loyalty in Severus, and as he grows older I thought he'd probably grow imbittered and find himself torn as a traitor to Voldemort and the side of Light. So I played around with him finding himself loyal to Harry, and thus the friendships were born.

With the Marauders, it was pretty obvious the angle I took with them. They are Gryffindors to a fault. With Harry, I wanted to make him dark. I wanted him to be bitter and angry, and so different from the carefree Marauders. When Harry is thrown back into this time he is far more mature than his parents and that makes him dark, and that is why he was sorted into Slytherin.

I also liked the idea of playing off Harry's tie to Voldemort, through the sword of Slytherin. The sword of Gryffindor would have been the obvious choice to defeat Voldemort, but the sword of his own ancestor, the sword of his blood, well that just made more sense to me, and Voldemort sort of gave a piece of himself to Harry when his curse originally back fired, making Harry an heir to Slytherin as well in a sense.

Now as for how the Potion works. The Windswept Time potion doused Harry and created a sort of time loop. When Harry is originally doused in the potion he goes back and alters things almost to the point where he couldn't possibly exist through everything. Still it is fate that makes him exist, because when he returns to his own time and finds things different and when he makes his way back through time from memories of the life he always wanted we see the time loop in effect. When the Harry from the alternate world, the world where he has a mom and dad and siblings is doused by the same potion under similar circumstances he doesn't go back to 1977, he goes back into his one year old body in 1981, and lives our Harry's harsh life, until again in 1997 he is doused by the potion and goes back to 1977. A time loop that the potion creates, so that Harry is the only one that knows that he has in turn lived two life times. I sort of gleaned this concept from the Back to the Future trilogy. A very interesting set of films. I recommend them for anyone.

As for bringing Harry and Sirius together, well it was a relationship I'd never done before, and I thought, well if Harry ended up in Slytherin Sirius would be the most unlikely to accept him, and I went from there. Hopefully I made it convincing…

Oh and I've received some questions regarding the use of the Wild Hunt in Xavier Malfoy's demise. Well the Wild Hunt is a concept from Celtic and Welsh mythology I do believe. At any rate I found them terrifying, and I've also read about the Wild Hunt in Peter S. Beagle's _Tamsin_, a book I highly recommend for it's lovely characters and the quality of the story. A beautiful ghost story indeed.

As for Salazar possessing Harry, I thought that he would be disgusted at the madness his bloodline had descended into and in his day he had ties to the Wild Hunt and was an honorary member. Hey, his past is virtually unknown, so I just went with an interesting idea.

So that is pretty much Project Sacred in a nutshell. I hope you all enjoyed it and will review. I thank all of you who have reviewed to this point and hope you recommend this story to your friends. It was a fun project to write. As for my next novel length project in the works, I'm still working on it. It's a story revolving around the Malfoys, and spans from Lucius in 1977 to Draco in 1997 and is post HBP. It's seventh year, there is a new DADA professor, Percy Hampton, and just what is Remus' part in all of this. It's also an interesting character study in my opinion, and Lucius has his evil moments, I'm quite pleased with him in this story entitled "Remembered Kisses After Death".

Look for "Remembered Kisses After Death" to be posted soon. Until my next post, keep reading, and thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the story.

Blessed Be,

Cassie Blake


End file.
